California, Here We Come
by Literati Lover
Summary: My first PD fic...Tina wins a trip to California for her and 5 friends. What will happen when they all find themselves on an MTV reality show? MM
1. We've Been On The Run

Title: California, Here We Come  
  
Rating: PG to be safe, but most likely G  
  
Summary: Tina won a trip for her and 5 friends to California, but the winners all have to attend a highschool   
  
in California which opened its doors to the contest winners. There were 5 winners, making 30 people  
  
(the winner plus their 5 friends). They will find unexpected love, fun, and thrills as they head out to Cali.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the new characters introduced in the next few chapters. I do wish I  
  
owned Michael, but sadly I don't :( but I'll keep dreaming.........  
  
Slight AU: Tina and Dave are broken up already BUT this story occurs right after the Rocky Horror   
  
Picture show, so Mia IS dating Kenny at this time. Also, Tina is the only one who Mia's told about her  
  
crush on Michael.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
California, Here I come! Can you believe that I'm going to California. I, MIA THERMOPOLIS, am going all  
  
the way across the country. Well, that is, of course if my parents, Grandmere, and our school allow me to.  
  
Ok, so yeah, I guess I won't be going to California. There's no way they'll let me go, especially not Grandmere.  
  
Why do I have to be a princess? Why do I have to have princess lessons? I guess California is totally  
  
out of the picture.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
So, I was sitting there working on Crackhead when Lilly just walked right into my room. That Lilly  
  
never respecting others privacy. So here's how our conversation went.  
  
"Lil, theres a thing called KNOCKING. You know, I could have been changing."  
  
"You weren't changing. I could hear you typing. I figured I wouldn't waste time knocking."  
  
"Whatever, so did you need something. Cause if you don't, could you get out, I'm busy."  
  
"Fine, I just thought you might want to hear what I have to say. I mean I thought you might like  
  
over a month alone with Mia in CALIFORNIA. I guess I was wrong though," she said smiling   
  
mischievously.  
  
"Fine, I'm listening. Talk."  
  
So she informed me of everything. This is going to be so great. I mean, over a month in California  
  
alone with Mia. Well, not exactly alone, considering Lilly, Boris, Tina, Lars, Wahim, and  
  
Mia's boyfriend Kenny will be there. If I can just get Mia away from Kenny, this will be so awesome.  
  
I can't wait.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Ok, so I just realized I was so excited about California, then I was so upset about possibly not being   
  
able to go that I didn't even tell you how we won the tickets. Well today in the hall before school I was talking to  
  
Lilly when Tina ran up to us. She was so excited. Here's part of our convo:  
  
"Lilly, Mia, you will never believe this, " she started.  
  
"What?" Lilly and I asked simultaneously.  
  
"I won a trip to California off the radio!"   
  
"That's cool" I said smiling at how excited she was.  
  
"No, there's a lot more. It's not just for me, its for me and 5 friends. You two get to come with me."  
  
"That is so awesome!" I exclaimed.   
  
"Well the deal is, theres this school in California. They're totally opening their door to 30 teens. The first 5   
  
callers on the radio won the trip for them and five friends. So for November and most of December, the 30   
  
highschool students get to attend a highschool in California. We just have to get it OK'd with our school that we  
  
can take classes in California and miss classes here. If they say yes, then Saturday morning, we're on our way   
  
to California. Can you believe it? This is so great!"  
  
"That is so awesome. This is so great! I can't wait!" I exclaimed jumping up and down. I just couldn't hold in  
  
my excitement.  
  
"So who's coming with you?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Well, you, Mia, Kenny, Boris, and Michael, of course." She totally smiled at me when she said Michael. I   
  
could just see it. I hope Lilly didn't notice though.  
  
"Well I mean if all of you want to come. I wanted Shameeka to come, but I already talked to her. She can't   
  
make it. I didn't really understand why. She said something about her dad though. So, if the school accepts this  
  
we're on our way to nonstop fun across the country. Of course, Lars and Wahim have to come too, but I'm sure  
  
they can find something to do to occupy their time."  
  
So that's the story. My mom and Mr. Gianini finally agreed after some persuasion. Now it's up to my dad, Grandmere  
  
and AEHS. Yeah right, I can already kiss California goodbye.  
  
~~~~Ok, well thats all for now. I hope you like it. Reviews are nice!!! I just want to say that I'm not that   
  
great at always updating. I used to but recently, my life got really hectic, and I got so far behind  
  
that none of my stories are finished yet. So I can't promise that I'll update all the time, but I'll try my  
  
best. Also, if theres someone who would like to help me with the story. I already have the main idea  
  
but if someone would like to help me co-write, let me know. You can email me at iluvyou_77@yahoo.com and just put   
  
FF.net Help or something like that. That way, I could update more often. Thanks a bunch. Review!!!! I love reviews! 


	2. Driving in the Sun

Title: California, Here We Come  
  
Rating: PG to be safe, but most likely G  
  
Summary: Tina won a trip for her and 5 friends to California, but the winners all have to attend a highschool   
  
in California which opened its doors to the contest winners. There were 5 winners, making 30 people  
  
(the winners plus their 5 friends). They will find unexpected love, fun, and thrills as they head out to Cali.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the new characters introduced in the next few chapters. I do wish I  
  
owned Michael, but sadly I don't :( but I'll keep dreaming.........  
  
Slight AU: Tina and Dave are broken up already BUT this story occurs right after the Rocky Horror   
  
Picture show, so Mia IS dating Kenny at this time. Also, Tina is the only one who Mia's told about her  
  
crush on Michael.  
  
--Thanks to all the reviewers--  
  
review-happy: Hey, thanks for the tip about the MTV thing, you know what, I think I'll do that.  
  
That's a great idea. You're very smart. If you change your mind about co-writing, let me  
  
know. It'd be great to have your help.  
  
Thanks also to balletbabe101,Gina,robtaymattlouned, saltytheseashorecrabshell, and everyone  
  
else who reviews after I post this! Thanks for taking time out of your day to review! :)  
  
Now on with the story........  
  
--Mia's POV--  
  
"Dad, come on, please?!" I begged.  
  
"No, Mia, don't make me do this. You have to stay here with your family. What about   
  
Thanksgiving? Did you plan on leaving us?"  
  
"No, I just, dad, this is a once in a lifetime offer. Don't you understand..."  
  
"I can't leave you all alone halfway across the country."  
  
"I won't be alone! I'll have Lars with me. Plus, Tina's bodyguard will be there. That's two  
  
bodyguards. Plus, there will be all the staff at the school. I'll also have all my friends.  
  
They won't let anything happen to me." I begged and pouted.  
  
"I don't know Mia........."  
  
"Dad, please! I'll call as much as I can."  
  
"You'll never go off alone? You'll stay with Lars? You're a princess Mia. You need to be  
  
protected."  
  
"Ok, I wont go off alone. I'll stay with Lars. I'll stay away from MYSTERIOUS people, just   
  
PLEASE let me go....."  
  
"Fine. You can go, but you better call and stay out of trouble."  
  
"Oh Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said jumping up and down and hugging him. "Hey dad,  
  
can you maybe........"  
  
"No way. I'm not talking to your grandmother. I don't want to deal with that woman."  
  
"Dad, please. She's YOUR mother."  
  
"Well, she's YOUR grandmother."  
  
"She loves you more....."  
  
"Hmph"   
  
"Dad....I'll bring you back something from California...."  
  
"Fine, we'll talk to her together."  
  
"Fine." I said pouting and walking to my room. At least I don't have to go all alone. Maybe  
  
I can tell her that I'll........Hmmmmmmm What CAN I tell her? It's got to be SOMETHING about  
  
Genovia. I'll talk to Lilly and Tina. Maybe they'll think of something. I can't wait!  
  
--Michael's POV--  
  
So, I'm in my room packing.....for California. This is going to be so great. My parents  
  
said yes right away. They have lots of meetings this month anyway. They said it would be no  
  
problem. This rocks. Some days, I just love my parents. Although, I'll never admit it.  
  
I can't wait to be alone with Mia in California. I just have to get Kenny out of the way.  
  
Think Moscovitz........  
  
Did I mention that Tina is my hero? I really should thank her for winning and letting me come.  
  
I mean, I'm not even her age or anything like that. I don't really even know her that well.  
  
She's cool though, I mean, I wonder why she let me come.......Well, no matter what, I'm   
  
glad she did. Well I can pack later, I don't know why I'm packing so early. I guess I'm just  
  
really excited. I have to make sure I look my best in California. I really want Mia to notice  
  
me. I think I'm going to go online. Oh, look who's on........Mia, the girl who consumes most  
  
of my thoughts these days. Too bad I'm just her best friend's dorky older brother. Oh well,  
  
I'm not going to give up talking to her just because she doesnt feel the same way about me.  
  
CracKing: Hey Thermopolis  
  
FtLouie: Hey Michael. How's it going?  
  
CracKing: It's alright. So what's the verdict? Do you get to go to California?  
  
FtLouie: I hope so. I mean, my mom and dad both said yes. Now, its just up to Grandmere  
  
CracKing: Ouch. Maybe you can catch her in a good mood.  
  
-What will I do if Mia can't go? Everything will be ruined. I already said I'd go, so if I   
  
changed my mind just because Mia wasn't going, everyone would know. It would be too obvious.  
  
Maybe I could get sick........That still might be really obvious. Darn. Well, let's just  
  
hope that she can go. If not, I'll be having a lot of one-on-one time with Kenny. Kenny is   
  
so lucky. Ugh, why do I have to be the best friend's older brother?  
  
FtLouie: I don't know if she has good moods. At least my dad's coming with me to talk to   
  
Grandmere.   
  
CracKing: I hope everything turns out alright.  
  
FtLouie: Thanks. Me too. I have to go though. The phone's for me. I'll talk to you later.  
  
CracKing: Bye, Thermopolis.  
  
FtLouie: Bye, Michael.  
  
--Why do I have to be in love with someone that will never love me back. It's probably Kenny  
  
on the other line. He's probably talking to Mia about California and how if she can go, they'll  
  
spend all their time together. He's so lucky spending time with the best girl on the entire  
  
planet. Sometimes life can be so unfair!  
  
____________________________  
  
I hope you guys like the story. I'll try to keep updating, but again, I make no promises.   
  
Please review. I love reviews. They really inspire me to write more. It makes you feel good  
  
knowing that people like or at least read what you write even if they don't like it. If you  
  
have any suggestions, I'm willing to hear them. I'll take any suggestions you have. Thanks  
  
for taking time to read it! :) Have a good day! Bye! ~*NiKkI*~ 


	3. Looking out for Number One

Title: California, Here We Come  
  
Rating: PG to be safe, but most likely G  
  
Summary: Tina won a trip for her and 5 friends to California, but the winners all have to attend a highschool in California which opened its doors to the contest winners. There were 5 winners, making 30 people (the winners plus their 5 friends). They will find unexpected love, fun, and thrills as they head out to Cali.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the new characters introduced in the next few chapters. I do wish I owned Michael, but sadly I don't :( but I'll keep dreaming.........Oh ya, I don't own the song either, it belongs to Phantom Planet!!!  
  
Slight AU: Tina and Dave are broken up already BUT this story occurs right after the Rocky Horror Picture show, so Mia IS dating Kenny at this time. Also, Tina is the only one who Mia's told about her crush on Michael.  
  
Mia's POV -G&T  
  
Today, my dad is coming with me to Princess Lessons. I'm so nervous. I mean, I should be able to go, right? Any normal kid would be able to go if BOTH of their parents agreed. But no, not me, Mia Thermopolis, because I'm a princess! I need the queen's permission to go anywhere. Why do I have to be a princess? I'm already a freak! What other princesses do you know that are tall, skinny, in love with their best friend's brother, flat-chested, and flunking algebra? Can't think of any? I can't either. That's because I'm the only one.  
  
Anyways, it's not like I have any other choice than to ask Grandmere, so I have to gather confidence now. Sometimes I wish that I could just be Lilly. I mean, she's great with adversity, her parents agreed to let her go right when she asked without even an argument, AND she gets to live in the same house as Michael. Well I mean I guess living with Michael isn't a big deal to her, considering that he's her brother. Plus, having these feelings I have for Michael would be like totally illegal if I were her, so I guess I'm fine being Mia. I just wish that I could borrow some of her confidence once in a while.  
  
I STILL have NO IDEA of how to convince Grandmere to let me go. Tina and Lilly couldn't think of anything either. I have to think of something, or this is totally hopeless. Well I'm not giving up on seeing Michael without a shirt without a fight. Oh, speaking of Michael, he's heading over here right now, probably to help me with my Algebra.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Mia looks so cute writing in her journal like that. I don't want to disrupt her but I really want to talk to her. Maybe I could just ask if she needed any help with Algebra. That would work. That way, I won't look too obvious. So I walk up to her, and here's how it went.  
  
"Hey Thermopolis."  
  
"Hey Michael," she said smiling up at me. Have I mentioned that I love her smile? Well, I do.  
  
"Have you talked to your grandmother yet?" I asked pulling up a chair beside her.  
  
"Nope, I'm going to after school today at Princess lessons," she said frowning slightly.  
  
"Ahh, well good luck with that."  
  
"Thanks. I need a lot of luck."  
  
I laughed. "So, do you need any help with Algebra today?" I asked, trying not to sound too eager.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Just let me get my book," she said pulling her book out of her bag and putting her journal away.  
  
"Hey Mia..."  
  
"Yeah, Michael?" she asked looking up at me with the cutest face I've ever seen.  
  
"I....I....I reallyhopeyoucangotoCalifonia," I said really fast as I smiled at her.  
  
"I really hope so too," she said smiling back at me, looking, well beautiful as ever.  
  
Nothing can put me down now, well unless she CAN'T go, but, well, let's not think about that!  
  
Review Pwwwwwwwwease?! Even if you don't like it, please review. I want to know what people think, and it makes me happy to know that people care. Just please, like don't curse me out in the reviews! lol but reviews inspire me! Also, sorry this was kinda a filler chapter until I have more time to write tomorrow! I'll try to keep updating, but again, I make no promises! Have a good day! Byezerz! 


	4. California, Here We Come

Title: California, Here We Come  
  
Rating: PG to be safe, but most likely G  
  
Summary: Tina won a trip for her and 5 friends to California, but the winners all have to attend a highschool in California which opened its doors to the contest winners. There were 5 winners, making 30 people (the winner plus their 5 friends). They will find unexpected love, fun, and thrills as they head out to Cali.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the new characters introduced in the next few chapters. I do wish I owned Michael, but sadly I don't :( but I'll keep dreaming.........The titles of the story come from the song California by Phantom Planet so I don't own them either....  
  
Slight AU: Tina and Dave are broken up already BUT this story occurs right after the Rocky Horror Picture show, so Mia IS dating Kenny at this time. Also, Tina is the only one who Mia's told about her crush on Michael.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. Sorry though, but here I am. This chapter might not be that great. The reason Grandmere let her go wasn't that great, but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry. Ok...so, Here I go.........lol  
  
Mia's POV : In the limo on the way home from Grandmere's  
  
I can't believe this. I am SO happy. I can't believe she said yes. I'm still in shock. I mean, I'm happy, of course, but I didn't actually think she would say yes. I mean, there's a catch of course. When I asked her, I could tell she was going to say no. Then, I saw her lift her head up and look at me.  
  
"Amelia," she answered "as a princess, you must fulfill your diplomatic duties. You will be missing a lot of princess lessons, and that will have a bad effect on you, considering you are already rough enough to begin with. I will allow you go, on one condition. You must do at least 3 interviews while you are there. I will send the schedule and addressed with you when you depart. Is that understood?" she asked, looking at me.  
  
"Yes, Grandmere." I said politely. I then jumped up and gave her a hug. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" I screamed.  
  
"Ahem, Amelia, is that any way for a royal diplomat to act?" she asked politely removing my arms from her neck and placing them at my sides.  
  
"Sorry, Grandmere. Thank you for allowing me to go. I will complete all of the tasks you assigned to me while I am there."  
  
"Good. You may leave now Amelia."  
  
"Thank you, Grandmere." I said curtsying and turning to head out the door.  
  
"Amelia," she said before I could leave.  
  
"Yes, Grandmere?"  
  
"Do be on your best behavior while you are there. You are representing a country."  
  
"Yes, Grandmere," I said walking out the door.  
  
(A/N: I know that was tacky but I'm not very great at that, especially writing for Grandmere)  
  
So, here I am now, in the limo on the way home. I can't believe this. I am so happy. I started jumping for joy, but I hit my head on the roof of the limo, and it wasn't the best feeling in the world.  
  
I have to tell Lilly and Michael *sigh*(Why can't he love me like I love him?) and of course, Tina, and I guess I have to tell Kenny too, considering he is my BOYFRIEND.  
  
Oh, that's my house. I'll keep you posted.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I'm sitting here in my room, strumming my guitar, thinking of Mia, and waiting for someone remotely interesting to IM me. Doesn't that sound like fun? Yeah, not to me either.  
  
I just can't stop thinking about Mia. I mean, she's so beautiful. I don't know how she doesn't see it. I just wish that she weren't with Kenny. Why oh why is she dating Kenny? I can't stop wishing that she were mine. I can't stop thinking about what will happen if we all leave to California and she's stuck home alone because her grandmother wouldn't let her go. What if she doesn't go and then Kenny stays? NO NO NO! I can NOT let him be alone here in NY with Mia......even though he IS her boyfriend. That doesn't matter though. Mia's mine, well should be at least. Of course, she doesn't feel the same about me, so it's practically pointless anyway. But what if they do both stay? It's not I can stay, it will just be WAY too obvious. I just can't...........  
  
Oh, I got an IM......I hope it's someone interesting. Later!  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I am so happy right now. Mia is going to California with me. Well, not WITH ME exactly, but I will be there and she will be there and so will Kenny, Boris, Tina, and Lilly, but that's not important. Oh, so yeah, when I got that IM, of course, it was none other than the love of my life, MIA THERMOPOLIS.  
  
FtLouie: Hey, Michael  
  
CracKing: Hey, Thermopolis. So, what did your grandmother say?  
  
FtLouie: California, Here I Come!  
  
CracKing: So, she said yes?  
  
FtLouie: Yep  
  
CracKing: That's great. I'm happy. Well I mean, we're all happy. We were hoping you could come.  
  
FtLouie: Thanks. There is one condition though.  
  
CracKing: Uh oh. That can't be good.  
  
FtLouie: Well, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I have to do at least three interviews while I'm there. I also have to remember that I am representing the entire country of Genovia in everything I do. I get to go though, so it's worth it.  
  
CracKing: That's great.  
  
Yes! Mia is coming. I'm so happy I could kiss someone right now. Ok, not really, unless it was Mia. I could kiss her anytime. I can't believe I just said that. I'm so hopeless. Yes, hopelessly in love with Mia. There I go again......  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I'm sitting there talking to the love of my life, Michael, of course when I get an IM, from my BOYFRIEND, the guy I SHOULD be in love with. It's just my luck too. I couldn't help but feel guilty.  
  
JoCRox: Hey, Mia  
  
FtLouie: Hey, Kenny  
  
JoCRox: So, do you get to come?  
  
FtLouie: Yep, my grandmother said I can as long as I do at least 3 interviews while I am there.  
  
JoCRox: That's so great, Mia, I'm so happy. Now, we can spend a lot more time together. Won't that be fun?  
  
FtLouie: Yeah, I can't wait.  
  
If only Kenny could see my nostrils flaring right now, he would dump me in a heartbeat. I mean, Kenny's great at all, but.....he's not Michael. He's not the guy I'm hopelessly in love with. It's just my luck too. I'm dating a guy who adores me but I can't adore him back because I'm busy being in love with a guy who thinks of me as his little sister's best friend. Poor Kenny, if only he knew what I felt. It would break his heart. The poor guy doesn't even have a clue that my heart belongs to someone else. Although, I still don't understand how anyone could like me, but I guess everyone has their flaws.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
CracKing: Mia, are you still there?  
  
She wasn't talking. I wanted to make sure she was ok.  
  
FtLouie: Yeah, sorry Michael. I was talking to Kenny.  
  
Kenny, what a lucky guy. I wonder if he even knows how lucky he is. I bet he does though, because in computer club, all he talks about is how great Mia is. He talks about how great his date with her is and how he tries to French her but she won't let him. I was about to strangle him during the last meeting. If Mia didn't want to French kiss him, then he should take it like a man. He doesn't need to tell the whole school about it. Poor Mia. She doesn't deserve being treated like that. Kenny doesn't deserve her. I'm not saying that I do, but I know that Kenny doesn't.  
  
CracKing: It's cool. I was just wondering where you were at. So, are you excited about our trip?  
  
OUR TRIP!!! I can't believe I just said that. I don't want her to think that I'm this obsessive freak who doesn't even care if anyone else goes. Although, I really don't care if anyone else goes, as long as Mia and I are both there. That's all that matters. Of course, I wouldn't tell her that. She'd think I was a creep that didn't care about anyone else.  
  
CracKing: Well I mean our as in all of us....  
  
FtLouie: Yeah, I can't wait. It's going to be so great. I hear the sunset at the beach there is amazing.  
  
It's not as amazing as you. I did NOT just think that. What is my problem? I need to control these thoughts. They are way out of control.  
  
CracKing: I bet it is. We should check it out together when we get there.  
  
FtLouie: We?? As in me and you?  
  
CracKing: Well yeah, us and of course everyone else too.  
  
FtLouie: Oh  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I am such a freak. When Michael said we, I thought he meant like just us. I can't believe I asked. I am such an idiot. He's probably disgusted with me now. I can't believe this.  
  
I was still talking to Kenny, but most of our conversation was pointless. He was just telling me how great I am, or how great he THINKS I am, because everyone knows there's nothing great about me.  
  
I have to get off though. Michael's probably freaking out and is repulsed by me, but doesn't want to say anything because I'm Lilly's sister. I'll just make it easier on him.  
  
FtLouie: Hey Michael, I have to go.  
  
CracKing: Alright, Talk to you later, Thermopolis.  
  
FtLouie: Ok. Bye.  
  
I told Kenny I had to go, but here's how it went. It was not good, not at all.  
  
FtLouie: Hey Kenny, I have to go now.  
  
JoCRox: Ok Mia, I'll call you later. I love you.  
  
FtLouie: Uh huh. Bye.  
  
Then I signed off. Can you believe that? Uh huh?!!! Uh huh!!!!! I am the WORST girlfriend ever. He tells me he LOVES me and I say UH HUH! Poor Kenny. I don't deserve him. He deserves someone so much better that me.  
  
Ok that's all for now. I hope that you liked it. I know it's not that great, and they'll be leaving to California within the next few chapters. Sorry for taking so long to update. Please review, whether you like it or not. Reviews really inspire me. Thanks for reading. Oh yeah, the titles of the chapters come from Phantom Planet's song California...........just so you know! Review, PLEASE?! 


	5. Right Back Where We Started From

Title: California, Here We Come  
  
Rating: PG to be safe, but most likely G  
  
Summary: Tina won a trip for her and 5 friends to California, but the winners all have to attend a highschool in California which opened its doors to the contest winners. There were 5 winners, making 30 people (the winner plus their 5 friends). They will find unexpected love, fun, and thrills as they head out to Cali.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the new characters introduced in the next few chapters. I do wish I owned Michael, but sadly I don't :( but I'll keep dreaming.........The titles of the story come from the song California by Phantom Planet so I don't own them either....  
  
Slight AU: Tina and Dave are broken up already BUT this story occurs right after the Rocky Horror Picture show, so Mia IS dating Kenny at this time. Also, Tina is the only one who Mia's told about her crush on Michael.  
  
~~Mia's POV~~  
  
Everything is set. This is so great. Everyone is coming. This is going to rock. No parents. No Grandmere. I can't wait. I bet Michael will look really hot on a beach with no shirt on. Who am I kidding? Of course he will. He looks good anywhere without a shirt on. I wonder how we're getting to the airport. Tina told me that she was supposed to get a call about the transportation issues. I wonder if she did. Oh, there she is now. More later!!  
  
~~Mia's POV in G&T~~  
  
Tina said that we're going to take a limo to the airport. A LIMO!! Ok, I guess it's not that exciting, considering that I ride in one to school everyday. It's cool for everyone else though. Then, we're going straight to California in a private jet. I don't know what type of contest Tina won, but they must have had a lot of money to do all this. This is going to be so great. I can't wait! We leave tomorrow. I'm so excited.  
  
I really hope Boris doesn't bring his violin. We currently have him locked in the supply closet because he wouldn't stop playing. We can still hear him through the door. I really hope he doesn't bring his violin. We'll have to find another supply closet at the school in California and lock him in there.  
  
I wonder what type of classes we'll have there. I wonder where we'll be staying. Will we be in a hotel? Will we be in some type of dorm rooms? There's so many questions.  
  
I bet they don't have G&T at their school. Even if they did, I wouldn't be in it. Everyone knows I'm not talented. I'm just in this class to get help with my Algebra. Luckily, I have the best Algebra teacher there is, no offense to my step-dad Mr. Gianini of course. But, seriously, no one could be a better teacher than Michael. It would be a little better if I could concentrate when he was near me. I mean, what female in the right mind would be able to concentrate when Michael's knee keeps brushing up against theirs. I mean, besides Lilly, of course. That would be a little weird.  
  
Oh no! I just thought of something. This is California. What if Michael meets an awesome girl down there? What if she's smart and beautiful? What if she's like Kate Bosworth in Blue Crush.....My life is so unfair. I don't know if I wish Michael would stay here so he wouldn't meet anyone like that, or if I wish that he would go so that I could be with him. I guess going is better. Plus, if he's here, that Judith girl will be all over him anyway. There's no way he could resist her. She can clone fruit flies. I bet Michael's already in love with her. I definitely don't want them to be alone without me here.  
  
~~Michael's POV~~  
  
Did I mention how awesome this is that all of us get to go? I mean, it would have been better if Kenny wouldn't be going. He's going to be all over Mia. I have to come up with a plan to get her alone with me.  
  
It also would have been better if Boris weren't going. Seriously, I cannot handle him playing that violin any longer. We can still hear him through the supply closet. We will have to lock him up somewhere far away from all of us so that we don't hear him at all.  
  
Of course, Lilly going will ruin it too. She'd kill me if she knew I liked Mia. I mean, people may not know this, but Lilly can be very frightening if she wants to. I would never admit to being scared of her though. It's only at certain points. You never know what she would do to me when I'm sleeping.......scary thought.....  
  
I also wish Tina weren't going, because that means her body guard Wahim is coming. I don't want him there. I mean, not that I would do anything wrong to Mia. He might think I am though. I mean, how am I supposed to know what he allows. I could hold Mia's hand and he might think I'm planning an escape or something.  
  
As for Lars, well I mean, I'd prefer to be alone with Mia, but at least he seems to have an attachment to me. I don't think he likes that Kenny kid too much. That's just my guess though. I've never actually heard him say that.......  
  
So, actually I'd be happy if it were just Mia.........enough of that. I'm just being pathetic. It's not like she'll ever want to be with me. Maybe I can find a girl in California that will be better than Mia. Oh, what's the use? There is NO girl that's better than Mia. I'm one pathetic geeky computer nerd. What would she see in me anyways?  
  
Mia looks like she could use some help on her Algebra. I guess this isn't so bad. Maybe I'll just go help her out and every once in a while, our knees will accidentally brush. I guess I'm luckier than I thought. At least I get to be around Mia a lot. I mean, I tutor her, plus she's my sister's best friend. So she comes over a lot. I guess I'm not so unlucky after all.  
  
I can't wait until tomorrow. I have to make Mia mine while I'm in California. I can't stand seeing her around Kenny any longer.  
  
~~PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Don't worry the next chapter or at least the one after that will be more entertaining. Please review. It will encourage me to get the next chapter up faster, so that we can get away from these boring ones...........cause California is getting closer.....They're leaving in the next chapter most likely! REVIEW! PWEEEEEEAZE?!! 


	6. Hustlers Grab Your Guns

Title: California, Here We Come  
  
Rating: PG to be safe, but most likely G  
  
Summary: This chapter...hmm just mainly Mia and Michael thinking again. The next chapter they're leaving.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the new characters introduced in the next few chapters. I do wish I owned Michael, but sadly I don't :( but I'll keep dreaming.........The titles of the story come from the song California by Phantom Planet so I don't own them either....  
  
Slight AU: Tina and Dave are broken up already BUT this story occurs right after the Rocky Horror Picture show, so Mia IS dating Kenny at this time. Also, Tina is the only one who Mia's told about her crush on Michael.  
  
~*Mia's POV in G&T on Friday (the day they're leaving*~  
  
I cannot wait to get out of here. Today is my last day at AEHS for a while. I'm so excited. I just wish that the day would be over already.  
  
I've already had a run-in with Lana. She said something along the lines of "Good luck in California, Amelia. I'm sure even your dorky boyfriend can find someone better than you there. Won't it just be terrible? I'm sure he'll realize that even he isn't pathetic enough to date you." She then laughed and walked away.  
  
I tried to ignore it., but she's right. Kenny is bound to realize that there are so many better girls out there than me. I mean, it's not that I want to be with Kenny, but I do want a boyfriend. Plus, it's not like Michael will ever feel the same way about me, and Kenny is a great guy. He really is. He's just not Michael. But seriously, what will Michael think when Kenny leaves me for another girl. I mean I'm already enough of a freak already. Now, I'll just look like a bigger loser when my own boyfriend dumps me for someone else. Now, all is lost. Seriously, not only is Michael going to find a beautiful girl in California, but my boyfriend is going to find another girl there too. Both of them are going to find a girl THAT ISN'T ME.  
  
I told Lilly about it. Well, I mean, I excluded everything about Michael of course. I just told her that what Lana said was completely true and that Kenny will definitely find a girl better than me while he's there. I tried to keep my voice down of course, considering that Michael wasn't too far away working on CrackHead. Lilly didn't hesitate about raising her voice though. Well, I can't really blame Lilly. I mean, considering the fact that she has no idea of these feelings I'm harboring for Michael. She would go all crazy on me. Lilly is really frightening. I don't even want to see what she would do if she found out that I was madly in love with her brother. But still, she didn't have to raise her voice.  
  
"Mia, there is NO WAY Kenny would dump you for some girl in California. PLEEEEASE! He is crazy about you." She said loudly. I glimpsed over at Michael to see if he had heard. It's just my luck of course. He had to have heard because he glanced over at us and then turned back to what he was doing.  
  
GREAT! Now Michael knows how pathetic of a loser I am.  
  
"Kenny talks about you all the time," she continued, talking just as loudly as before. "Michael always tells me how Kenny won't shut up about you. Right Michael?" she asked.  
  
Michael stood up and started walking over towards us. Oh great. Thank you Lilly. Bring the love of my life into the conversation about my love life with somebody else. Ok, well I guess it's not really my love life, considering that I don't love Kenny. He does love me though, so I don't know what type of life it is. Seriously though, did she have to bring Michael into the conversation?  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Lil," he answered glaring right at her.  
  
"Sure you do. You're always going on and complaining about Kenny and the fact that he won't shut up about Mia," she said glaring right back at him.  
  
Michael blushed. Great. Oh great. He's embarrassed. He didn't want to be dragged into this conversation. Why is he embarrassed? Well, isn't it obvious? I mean he's completely annoyed with me. He's obviously tired of always having me around. I mean if seeing me at his house every day or tutoring me isn't enough, NOW he has to hear Kenny talk about me. Michael obviously didn't want me to know that he complains about it, because he didn't want to hurt my feelings. He's way too nice to intentionally hurt me. Why do I have to love someone who is so perfect??  
  
~*Michael's POV*~  
  
I can't believe Lilly did that to me. She totally embarrassed me in front of Mia. Mia looked a little upset too. Well, of course, I mean, she knows that I was complaining, which means she knows that I was jealous. Of course she was upset. She was sickened of the thought that a geek like me could like her.  
  
I still can't believe what they were talking about. I mean, Mia honestly thinks that Kenny would leave her for some girl in California? Yeah right! That guy is crazy in love with her. Of course I complain about it. I mean, I have to hear about how great their date is when I should be the one on the dates with Mia.  
  
I seriously can't believe that she would think he would leave her. No guy in his right mind would ever leave Mia for another girl. There is no girl better than Mia. I don't see how she can think so lowly of herself though.  
  
Plus, if Kenny did leave Mia for another girl and hurt her, I would seriously take him out myself. I don't know what I would do, but I would do something to make him feel as terrible as he made her feel.  
  
I changed my mind. If Kenny left Mia for another girl, I would just be there to comfort her. I mean, I'm sure she'd rather have someone other than me around. Still, I can't help but thinking it would be good if Kenny left her. Mia would be crying. I could hold her in my arms. I could tell her that Kenny was an idiot and that no guy in the right mind would ever leave her for some other girl. Getting to hold her would be great enough. I feel terrible though. It's like I'm hoping he would leave her just so that I would have a chance. I'm such a terrible person. I don't want Mia to be hurt just to ensure my happiness.  
  
See, I'm such a jerk. Why would Mia want to date me? I just care about myself and getting what I want. She's out there being so giving and donating money to Greenpiece. She'll never date a guy like me.  
  
~~~~~~ Ok I was going to have them leave in this chapter, but I don't know why I didn't. If you review some more, I'll post the chapter of them leaving tomorrow. And once they get to California, there's going to be a lot of stuff happening. As long as I remember to update of course. And reviews inspire me......so REVIEW! Please?! If I get enough reviews, I'll post faster. And thanks to everyone who reviewed the other chapters. You guys rock! Byezerz! 


	7. Your Shadow Weighs A Ton

Title: California, Here We Come  
  
Rating: PG to be safe, but most likely G  
  
Summary: The group finally heads out for California.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the new characters introduced in the next few chapters. I do wish I owned Michael, but sadly I don't :( but I'll keep dreaming.........The titles of the story come from the song California by Phantom Planet so I don't own them either....  
  
Slight AU: Tina and Dave are broken up already BUT this story occurs right after the Rocky Horror Picture show, so Mia IS dating Kenny at this time. Also, Tina is the only one who Mia's told about her crush on Michael.  
  
~~*Mia's POV*~~  
  
I'm over at Lilly's right now. We have to meet everyone back at the school at 7:00 p.m. I'm just here making sure that Lilly has everything she'll need. Of course, she has her video camera. She's going to make episodes of her show while she's there. She's upset that her show won't air for a while though, due to her being gone. When she gets back, she'll have a lot of footage though. I can't wait. This is going to be so great. I have to quit writing though, because Lilly keeps nagging on me. She keeps saying that she is going to forget something, and that I am being no help because I'm too busy with my journal.  
  
~~*Michael's POV*~~  
  
Right now I'm just checking to make sure that I have everything that I need for California. I mean we'll be gone for a long time. I just hope that they have computers of some sort. I mean CrackHead is going to be so far behind. Oh well, it can wait if it has to. I'll be enjoying myself with Mia by my side, hopefully.  
  
I guess it's time to go. We're going to Mia's house for a while so that we can eat dinner with her mom and Mr. G and then we're off to California. I can't wait.  
  
~~*Mia's POV*~~  
  
Right now, I'm on my way to the school where we will be picked up in a private limo and driven to the airport to ride in our private jet to California. Lilly, Michael, and Lars are with me. My mom decided that she and Mr. G would drive there to see us off, but they wanted to drive separately so that they could head home afterwards.  
  
We already ate a whole dinner with them, but my mom said that she had to be there when I left. I told her that it was alright and that I'd be fine. She started crying and saying "My little girl doesn't need her mother anymore." I tried to comfort her. Mr. G even tried to explain that I did want her there, I just didn't want her to have to come out to see me off and then come all the way home. She was still balling her eyes out. I finally told her that I loved her and that I really hoped she would come to see me off. She then smiled like nothing had happened and grabbed her coat. I guess this pregnancy is really getting to her. One minute she's crying and the next she's happy, already walking out the door. Hormones sure have a way of getting to people.  
  
So I'm sitting here in the limo listening to Lilly talk about everything she plans on doing when we get to California.  
  
I'm just hoping that I have classes with someone I know. I'm not good with meeting new people. It's not like people particularly want to meet me anyway. I mean how many people would want to talk to a 5'9" flat chested freak like me? Well, not many, I'll tell you.  
  
I'm still worrying about Michael though. He's the only guy that isn't our age, which means that he'll be in totally different classes. He'll probably meet up with a girl like Judith who can surf too. Then, he'll ditch us for her the whole trip.  
  
I mean, at least at AEHS, I got to see him in Gifted and Talented, but I seriously doubt that will happen. Oh well, worrying about it will get me no where. I'm here with him now.  
  
~~*Michael's POV*~~  
  
I'm sitting in the limo with Mia, Lilly, and Lars. Mia looks so adorable sitting there writing in her journal. I love how she bites her lip or taps her pencil when she's thinking. Lilly's still going on about something or other. I'm really not paying attention though. I don't think Mia is either. Lilly has yet to realize this though.  
  
I've been so busy thinking about Mia that I completely dazed out.  
  
"Michael, we're there." Lilly said turning to me.  
  
"HELLO MORON! Snap out of it. We're there. GET OUT OF THE LIMO" she said shaking me violently.  
  
"Chill Lilly, I'm going." I said shaking her hands off of my shoulders and getting out of the limo.  
  
Lilly sure is going to make this trip fun. If only I were talking, you could hear the sarcasm in my voice.  
  
As soon as we got out of the limo, I saw Kenny run right up to Mia. I tried to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Hey Mia! This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait. I hope that we're in all of our classes together. Are you as excited as I am?" he asked throwing his arm around Mia's shoulder.  
  
I couldn't help but glare at him when he did that. He was obviously really excited. I can't really blame him though. I mean, if Mia was my girlfriend and we were going to be together in California, I would be acting the same as he is.  
  
Then I heard her say "Yeah, I can't wait." I was crushed. I mean, I know Kenny's her boyfriend and all, but part of me still hoped that something was wrong. Part of me hoped that maybe, JUST MAYBE, she didn't really like him. I hoped that maybe she didn't want to hurt his feelings and that she didn't really like him. Part of me hoped that maybe she really loved me, and was too sweet to tell Kenny. Who am I kidding though? She obviously likes Kenny. I need to just find someone else. I have to get over Mia. She has someone else, why can't I?  
  
It's a lot easier said than done though. I mean, I keep saying I need to get over Mia. It's not fair though. There is no better girl than Mia. If I find another girl, she can only be second best, and I want the best. I guess it's too late for that. Kenny's got the best girl now. What a lucky guy.  
  
Lilly's yelling at me again. She was saying something along the lines of....  
  
"Michael, you moron, get your butt over here and load up your stuff. Everyone has almost all their stuff loaded already."  
  
That Lilly is just so charming......  
  
~~*Mia's POV*~~  
  
Right now, I'm in the limo(the second one) on my way to the airport. We had ten minutes to say goodbye to everyone after everything was loaded. Grandmere even showed up. Her goodbye wasn't as sweet as everyone else's though. She wasn't sad or crying or bringing a gift. Grandmere, on the other hand just wanted to bring me a list of tasks I must accomplish while in California.  
  
This is great. Even when I'm in on a trip, I still have tasks I have to do. Grandmere gave me pages full of people and places I need to check out when I'm in California. She even gave me details on what to say and do when I meet those people.  
  
I said that I would do THREE interviews, THREE!! She has so many things I have to do though. I won't let it get me down though, because I am going to have fun, whether Grandmere wants me to or not.  
  
My mom, unlike Grandmere, was sad to see me go. She was crying again. She kept saying "My little baby's all grown up and leaving me." Mr. Gianini kept telling her that I would call and that I wouldn't be gone for long. That seemed to calm her down a little bit.  
  
My dad even came to say goodbye. He was a lot more giving than the others though. He gave me some money to blow while I was there, along with a credit card for emergencies. I mean, doesn't he realize that I have Lars for emergencies? It's really nice of him though. Plus, I'm not like Lana, who would say that she had a fashion emergency, and max out the credit card. I'm so much more responsible than that.  
  
Tina's sitting here talking about playing a game to keep us entertained, something like Truth or Dare. I really hope that doesn't happen. I mean, I'm not good with adversities so dares are out. Plus, I really don't want to have to answer questions about my life, when my boyfriend and the love of my life, who ISN'T my boyfriend are around. That would not turn out well.  
  
~~~~~~~ Review please?! I know that this isn't really the greatest. I've been lacking recently. If someone has any pointers on how to improve my story, PLEASE PLEASE let me know. Thanks for reading it. Oh and by the way, Byezerz is just like saying Bye or Talk to Ya Later or I'm outie. That's what I say to my friends. I just say byezerz. So please review! Whether you like my story or not, please let me know. Ok, well thanks for reading. I'll try to update soon. Byezerz! :) 


	8. Driving down the 101

Title: California, Here We Come  
  
Rating: PG to be safe, but most likely G  
  
Summary: The group finally heads out for California.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the new characters introduced in the next few chapters. I do wish I owned Michael, but sadly I don't :( but I'll keep dreaming.........The titles of the story come from the song California by Phantom Planet so I don't own them either....  
  
Slight AU: Tina and Dave are broken up already BUT this story occurs right after the Rocky Horror Picture show, so Mia IS dating Kenny at this time. Also, Tina is the only one who Mia's told about her crush on Michael.

A/N: OMGOSH! Can I just say how INCREDIBLY SORRY I am that I haven't written in a while……..so much stuff happened that I didn't have time to write. I've had a really rough few months, but still anyway I wanted to apologize and I will try my best to keep writing……..although, could you email me and let me know about some good truth or dare questions and which character they should go toward……

Mia's POV

So I'm sitting here in the limo praying that we don't play truth or dare. I mean that would totally ruin everything. Well I mean unless I got to kiss Michael………No No Mia, Bad thoughts! I mean, like Michael would even want to kiss me. He would probably just pass and that would totally break my heart.

"Yeah, come on, let's play truth or dare!" Tina said excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" Lilly said, "but as long as I get to record it for my show."

"Count me out" Michael said unenthusiastically.

See I knew it! Michaels scared that he'll have to kiss someone like me. I bet he wishes Judith Gershner were here right now! I bet he would play then!

"Oh, come on Doofus! Play!" Lilly said. "Mia, tell him to play."

Me?? Why would he care what I thought.

"Well Lilly, he shouldn't have to if he doesn't want to. I mean, I don't think I really want to play either." I told her.

"Come on Mia, do something fun for once." Lilly said proddingly.

"Mia, play. I mean I'm playing, don't you wanna play for me?" Kenny said looking at me hopefully.

I had to play then right? I mean if I didn't, people might get suspicious. Especially since Michael wouldn't play.

"Fine, I'll play." I said reluctantly. Although now, Kenny totally lit up. I mean, he obviously thought I was playing for him. I mean I was in a way, but not really. I just didn't want people to get suspicious if I DIDN'T play for my BOYFRIEND!

****

Michael's POV

When Mia said she wasn't going to play, I thought it was for me. But of course, I got my hopes up too high. As soon as Kenny asked her, she gave right in. I mean, I know he's her boyfriend, but does she really love him so much that she'd play for him when she didn't want to? I guess she did. Which means it bites to be me.

Well I guess if Mia's playing, I have to play. I mean what if someone has to kiss her. It'd better be me!

"Fine, whatever. I guess I'll play to," I said, looking at Mia, but as soon as she looked at me, I looked away. I didn't want to make it obvious that I was only playing because she was.

"Excellent!" Tina said while Lilly eyed me evilly. I hoped she wasn't on to my feelings. Lilly's one evil genius, and she might use my feelings to torture me, especially in this game.

****

Mia's POV

I couldn't believe Michael said he would play after I said I would! I was so excited., but then I realized it must just be a coincidence. I mean I'm sure he didn't just want to play because I was playing. Like that would happen. I was just way too hopeful.

"Ok so, who's going to go first?" Lilly asked.

I looked away and around the limo. I did NOT want to go first. I mean I didn't even want to play, let alone go first. I didn't want to go AT ALL! Well unless I got to kiss Michael, but why would anyone do that? I know Michael wouldn't because well I'm sure he didn't want to kiss me. Lilly wouldn't because I have a boyfriend and that would just gross her out. Boris, well he totally has no idea. And Kenny wouldn't well because he's my BOYFRIEND. Surely, my BOYFRIEND wouldn't dare me to kiss another guy. I only wish! Although that leaves Tina. I mean sure, she knows about my crush on Michael but would she really do that to me? I mean then it might make it obvious that I like him. Well anyway, I don't want to go first. Hopefully, I won't have to go……

"No one? Fine, I'll ask someone…..let's see…..Kenny, Truth or Dare?" Lilly asked.

Please don't say dare and get a dare that has anything to do with me……..

Then I felt so bad. How could I be thinking that when Kenny is my BOYFRIEND. Come on, Mia, get a grip. Kenny's a GREAT guy, not Michael, but still great. No, I did not think that. Kenny is my boyfriend, and I should only think about him!!!

"Umm Truth," Kenny replied.

"Hmmm Kenny, what's the farthest that you and Mia have ever gone?" Lilly asked mischievously.

My eyes bulged out of my head!! WHAT?!!!! How could she do this to me?!! I mean I know that Kenny IS my boyfriend, but still she knows we haven't gone that far and I would have told her. Does she just want to embarrass me? Does she want to make Michael think that I'm some loser that won't even French kiss a guy?

Although, I do think that I saw Michael sit up and listen. I mean maybe I'm just exaggerating. Please, like Michael would really car about my relationship with Kenny. Or maybe he just wants to listen so that he can mock me later. But Michael seems to sweet to do that, so I don't know.

"Umm well….." Kenny started.

Please don't say it Kenny. Please don't. I totally winced and wouldn't look up.

"Maybe I shouldn't say it." Kenny said. I looked up and he was looking at me. Oh great, now he thinks I'm embarrassed. Lilly saw this whole ordeal too.

"Oh, just say it already!" Lilly said.

I just wanted to scream "LILLY!!" but I couldn't. I didn't want Kenny to think I was embarrassed and I didn't want Michael to think I was a loser.

"Well, we've umm kinda French kissed." Kenny said blushing.

"Interesting……" Lilly said. "Well anyway, Kenny, your turn!" she said smiling.

"Ok hmm Mia…..Truth or Dare?" he asked starting at me.

Mia? Did he just say Mia? Please be dreaming!!! Please!!

"Mia…..Hellooo…." he said trailing off. "Truth or Dare?"

"Oh ummmmmm…" I stuttered.

What do I choose? I mean, I'm not good at dares, but I don't know if I want Kenny to know my feelings, although I'm sure he won't ask me who I like because he thinks I like him, which I mean I kinda do, just not as much as I like Michael.

"Ok, I guess…..Truth?" I said, more questioning tone than stating.

"Ok, Mia, If you had to be stranded on a desert island with just ONE person, who would it be?"

MICHAEL!!!!!!! Although I couldn't say that . I mean that would so not be good. And I'm sure that Kenny is expecting me to choose him. Oh no! What do I say?!!

Michael's POV

As soon as I heard that question, my ears perked up. I mean, I know she wouldn't choose me, but I can always hope. I mean, she'll probably choose Kenny. That lucky guy. I wish I could be on a deserted island with Mia. The things we could do……..NO MICHAEL STOP! NO MORE THOUGHTS LIKE THAT!

sigh I'm completely hopeless.

"Well…….." I heard Mia trail off. She then glanced at me, and noticed me staring and then blushed and looked away.

Oh great way to go Michael. Now she knows that you wish it was you. And now she's blushing….great! Just great! Embarrass her! Way to go Moron!

"Fat Louie?" she stated, somewhat questioningly. I smiled. A typical Mia answer. Oh, how I loved her.

"No, Mia, not an animal, a person." Kenny said.

He obviously doesn't understand Mia like I do. She probably would just want to bring Fat Louie.

"Ok, ummm Buffy?" Mia stated again.

I chuckled at this one. I love this girl!!!

"Ok, how about someone you know personally Mia…." Kenny said finally.

"Oh….well ummmm in that case……" she said.

Authors Note: I hope you liked it and I really am soooo sorry I havent written in SOOO LONG! Please READ AND REVIEW! It will make me write more! Ok well hope you liked it, and if not, that's ok too, just let me know. And actually I'm not too fond of this chapter cuz I'm outta touch but hopefully I'll get better. Give me some tips! Hehe! Luv ya all for reviewing! Byezerz!


	9. California here we come

Title: California, Here We Come  
  
Rating: PG to be safe, but most likely G  
  
Summary: On the way to Cali……..  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the new characters introduced in the next few chapters. I do wish I owned Michael, but sadly I don't :( but I'll keep dreaming.........The titles of the story come from the song California by Phantom Planet so I don't own them either....  
  
Slight AU: Tina and Dave are broken up already BUT this story occurs right after the Rocky Horror Picture show, so Mia IS dating Kenny at this time. Also, Tina is the only one who Mia's told about her crush on Michael.

A/N: Please everyone let me know if you want me to make each person's POV longer or if you like it how it is???? Please let me know so I can make changes if necessary…

**Mia's POV**

Oh no! What am I supposed to do? I can't lie. I'm sure my nostrils will flare, and I don't know if anyone knows about that. But I can't tell the truth. I can't say Michael.

"Ummm……"

Everyone's eyes are boring into me. My cheeks begin to redden. I glance at Michael to see if he is paying attention and he is. As soon as I look at him, he blushes. Dang it! I was caught. Then I look at Lilly. She DEFINITELY caught me looking at Michael. I could see this evil grin on her face. Grrrrrr Lilly!!!

And then I was saved. I looked out the window, and thankfully, we were at the airport!

"Oh look! I can't believe we're here already!!!" I said as we pulled into the airport and I quickly hopped out of the limo. I could tell everyone was staring at me, but oh well, I had to get out of there.

Kenny walked up to me. "Mia, what was that? I mean, wouldn't you want to be with me?"

I looked at him. Oh no. What was I going to say. Luckily, Tina heard the whole thing.

"Come on, Mia. We have to get our bags. We can't be late. You want to go to California, don't you?" she said, saving me.

"I'm coming, Tina!" I said gladly rushing out of there as I mouthed her a 'thank you'.

Then, I went to get my bags. I was about to grab it when my hero, Michael, came up to me and tried to take it.

"Here, let me get that for you," he said smiling that gorgeous smile of his.

"Oh, no Michael, it's ok. I mean I wouldn't want to make you carry that. I mean you already have all of your stuff."

"Nah, its alright," he said.

Could Michael BE any more PERFECT?! I don't think that's possible!!

"Well ok…." I said.

He started to grab it when Kenny came up.

"No, that's alright, Michael. I'll get it," he said trying to take it also.

"Nah, my stuff isn't that heavy. I don't mind." he said also trying to take it again.

"Well, she is MY girlfriend," Kenny said insisting on him getting it.

"But she is MY friend and my sister's best friend." Michael said.

"Well, I've kissed her!" Kenny said. Michael then stopped, and Kenny smiled triumphantly.

"Hmph. I was just trying to be nice." Michael mumbled.

"Oh my gosh! Knock it off, you two! Would you PLEAE quit fighting over Mia!" Lilly said, staring at the two like they were pathetic.

Michael blushed. Poor Guy! I wish Lilly would stop embarrassing him by making up all these weird unrealistic ideas of hers!

"Oh, no they're not fighting over me. I mean, they were just trying to help. I mean I'm sure they weren't fighting over me. I mean Michael doesn't even like me. He just wanted to help and Kenny, being my boyfriend and all, wanted to help too and I mean I'm sure they're not fighting over me……" I said rambling on.

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I'm sure either Mia can get her own stuff or Lars can get it!" Lilly said shouting and both of the boys jumped back.

Tina giggled.

I'm sure they weren't fighting over me. I mean, Michael doesn't even like me! He was just trying to be nice. I mean he even said it, you know. "She's my sister's best friend." But at least he called me his friend. That's a start!!!

Lars walked over and grabbed my luggage, but not without smirking first. I almost thought I saw him wink and nudge at Michael, but I'm sure it HAD to be my imagination.

"Oh, I can get that, Lars," I said turning to him.

"It's ok, it's my job princess," he said looking down at me.

"Oh ok, and Lars, it's ok to call me Mia," I said smiling at my awesome bodyguard.

"Ok Pr…I mean Mia," he said walking ahead toward the airport.

Finally, we were all in the airport and we were getting inspected. It took forever. They had to go through everything. I mean, after the September 11 attacks, they were so precautious but I mean, I'm glad. I sure don't want to be shot down by any terrorists, that's for sure.

Finally, after a long long while, we were heading into the private jet. It was going to be one long ride. I wonder who I'll sit by. Do we choose? Oh, I hope I don't end up by Kenny or Boris. No, I did NOT just think that! I mean that was so wrong! Kenny is my boyfriend! Shouldn't I WANT to sit by him?! But no, my mind is full of thoughts of a guy I know I can't have and I KNOW doesn't want me!!! I'm so glad Kenny couldn't read my thoughts. He'd be heartbroken and I'd be boyfriendless. But of course, I'm just a hopeless romantic when it comes to Michael. I just can't help it.

No Way! Did I mention how much I love this jet?!! No? Well now I did! I LOVE IT! It's all red velvety seats. There are lights above the windows. There's tons of food. The seats are so comfortable. There's a big screen and get this, they're playing STAR WARS!! I mean could it get any more perfect? Oh yes, yes my friend, it can!! How? Because I'M SITTING BY MICHAEL!!!

How? Well ok….We're getting into this jet right? And I walk in and Kenny grabs my arm and is like sit by me. Of course, I HAD to say yes. I mean he IS my BOYFRIEND. No matter how many times I wish Michael was my boyfriend instead, it's not changing who my boyfriend actually is. And my boyfriend is STILL Kenny! Ok, right..anyway, the thing with Michael.

Well, so Kenny and I went to sit down and I started to head toward the window seat. Well, Kenny, I guess is claustrophobic and he wanted the window seat. Which, to me doesn't make much sense. I mean you'd think he'd want the aisle right? Because there's more room. Well, no I guess he said looking out the window would keep him from getting sick. And that's NOT what I wanted. But I REALLY wanted to sit by the window. I mean I wanted to see the view. So our conversation went a little like this…

"Well, Kenny, I really wanted to sit by the window to see the view," I tried to say politely.

"Oh, well um I guess that would be ok. I'll just try to close my eyes, or I could just stare at you. I mean how could I get sick if I'm staring at something so beautiful?" Kenny said smiling.

Oh man! I'm such a horrible girlfriend. Look how sweet Kenny is and I always just think about Michael. Kenny was even willing to get sick for me. And I hardly give him the time of day.

"Oh, gag me," Lilly said and then I saw Michael roll his eyes and Tina giggle.

"No, I wouldn't want you to get sick. I guess I could just sit in the aisle," I said starting to move toward the aisle seat.

"No, Mia, I want you to have the seat that you want. I'll just sit here," he said starting to sit in the aisle.

I turned around. I saw that Lilly and Boris had already sat down next to one another. Also, Lars and Wahim sat together in the back. That left Tina and Michael.

"Well I want to sit in the aisle," Michael said. "I'm bigger. I don't want to be crammed near the window."

"Yeah, but I'm going to read. What if I feel motion sickness and need to go to the restroom? Plus, I'm a girl. I need to take breaks more often," she said trying to explain her reasons to Michael.

Well it turned out that Tina had heard our conversation too.

"Hey Kenny," Tina said.

Kenny stood up and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Well since you want a window seat and I want an aisle seat, why don't you sit with me? And then Michael could sit in the aisle by Mia?" she asked with a sweet smile while Michael smiled, but as soon as I saw him, he quit smiling and looked away.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I'm fine here." he replied, giving Michael a strange look.

"No you're not. You don't want to get sick now, do you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, why can't you sit by Mia and I'll sit by Michael. It would still work that way," he replied, smiling triumphantly and glowering it over Michael.

"Well, because I'm already in the back row and I don't want to move. Plus, I mean it's not a big deal. I mean you trust Mia, don't you?" she asked, trying to be all innocent about it.

"Well of course I do. I mean, why shouldn't I?" he said when he saw me looking at him.

"Well then, it's settled," Tina said. She let Kenny in the window seat behind us, and then she hopped into the aisle seat.

Tina is such a good friend. I mean she would give up sitting by a gorgeous guy just so that I could sit my Michael. Well not exactly MY Michael, but he should be. Anyway, what would I do without her?

So that's how I ended up by Michael. And here we are.

It's Michael and me in the front row to the right. Then Lilly and Boris in the front row to the left. Behind us is Tina and Kenny and to the left of them is Lars and Wahim.

Michael and I are sitting here quoting all of our favorite lines from Star Wars and cracking up. I turned around to ask Tina something and I saw Kenny shooting daggers at Michael's head. I felt bad for a minute, but then Michael said something and gained my attention once again. Yes! This is going to be one fun ride!!!

So We're Off!!!! California, Here We Come!!!

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! It keeps me inspired to write more!!! Oh, and I have the next chapter ready, but I won't put it up until I get some reviews! Byezerz!


	10. Right Back Where We Started From

Title: California, Here We Come  
  
Rating: PG to be safe, but most likely G  
  
Summary: On the way to Cali in the jet….  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the new characters introduced in the next few chapters. I do wish I owned Michael, but sadly I don't :( but I'll keep dreaming.........The titles of the story come from the song California by Phantom Planet so I don't own them either....  
  
Slight AU: Tina and Dave are broken up already BUT this story occurs right after the Rocky Horror Picture show, so Mia IS dating Kenny at this time. Also, Tina is the only one who Mia's told about her crush on Michael.

A/N: Please everyone let me know if you want me to make each person's POV longer or if you like it how it is???? Please let me know so I can make changes if necessary…

Michael's POV

Yes! I'm so incredibly thankful for Tina right now. Not only did she invite me on the trip, meaning that I get to be in California with Mia, but she also got it so I get to sit by Mia. I wonder if she realized the crush that I have on Mia. Maybe she feels bad because she knows that Mia doesn't like me. She probably just wants to at least make me a little happy, because she knows that I'll never have Mia. But hey, at least I'm with Mia now, while Kenny is behind us! YES!

Mia and I are sitting here laughing at Star Wars and saying all of our favorite lines. I am in pure happiness right now! I'm sitting with Mia. My Princess Mia, and I'm the happiest man in the world. Ok, well I mean maybe if Mia was MINE, then I'd be the happiest man in the world, but I'm awfully close!

I can't believe that I'm sitting this close to Mia. Every once in a while, our knees will brush or our eyes will meet, and it feels like we're the only two people on the planet. Although then, I'm shot back to reality, because I can feel Kenny shooting daggers at me from behind. But that doesn't bother me, because I want to enjoy this time with Mia as much as I can.

We talked about band, and her Algebra. We talked about how scary her Grandmere was, and about Fat Louie and my webzine. We just talked about everything. It felt nice to have someone that you were able to talk to so easily. That's why I love Mia…Well wait, LOVE?! Do I really LOVE her? I mean I know I like her, but yeah ok, don't fool yourself Moscovitz. You love her!

"Hey Michael," Mia said looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think it's going to be like in California. I mean do you think we'll have any classes together? Or what if there's someone like Lana? What if everyone there hates me. Or what happens when I get a new Algebra teacher. I mean we probably won't have G&T so you won't be able to help me. I mean, now I'm going to fail. My grandmothers going to kill me and…."

"Mia. Calm down. It'll be ok. I don't know if we'll have classes together or not, but we'll be able to see each other afterward. I'll make sure of that. If there's someone like Lana, well just ignore her like you do Lana. Don't let her bother you. Plus, if someone bothers you, let me know. I'll take care of it. And why would everyone hate you? I'm sure they'll love you. Why wouldn't they? You're amazing," I said as I blushed and then looked down at my lap. "and don't worry about Algebra, if we don't have class together, then I'll work with you wherever we're staying. I won't let you fail. And remember, don't worry. You're here to have fun. Plus Grandmere's not here. So enjoy yourself." I said looking at her. She was so cute when she was worried. Then, I saw her face loosen up.

"Yeah, you're right! I should have fun. I mean I'm here with my best friends! Plus, I have you! Why shouldn't I be happy?" she said and then she blushed. "I mean not that I have you. I just mean that you're here. So I have you with me. Well I have you and everyone else with me, not just you."

"Mia, its ok. I understand." I said smiling at her rambling.

I love this girl so much! Why can't she be mine?!

And then a few hours later…….

Well it's getting pretty quiet now. Everyone's starting to fall asleep. I turned around to see that Lilly had already fallen asleep on Boris' shoulder. Tina had fallen asleep and Kenny was asleep against the window. I could see Lars and Wahim were tired, but of course, they were trying to stay awake to keep a watch. I turned around and whispered to them.

"It's ok if you guys fall asleep. I mean we're in a private jet, plus I'll keep an eye out. I usually stay up pretty late anyway."

They then sighed with relief, grabbed their pillows, and both started to fall asleep.

That just left Mia and me. Although by the time I turned back around, Mia had fallen asleep too. So I guess, that just left me. I didn't mind though. I loved watching Mia sleep. She was like an angel. But I noticed that she looked quite uncomfortable. Her head was bent over and she forgot to use a pillow. She was scrunched up and she looked slightly cold. I smiled. She looked so beautiful. I found a blanket, and I covered her up. I then grabbed two pillows and put one behind my head and I started to lift up her head. As soon as I moved her head to put the pillow there, her head drifted down to my shoulder. I was going to try to lift her off, but then she rolled over onto her side and put her arm around me. As she moved, I could smell her vanilla scent. Am I dreaming? I pinched myself. Nope, this is real!

I could definitely get used to this. I didn't know what to do. I mean I loved her being that way. I loved being that close to her. But should I move her? I don't want her to wake up in the morning and freak out, because a creep like me was that close to her. I don't want her to think that I was all over her. Yet, this was really really nice. I didn't really want to move her.

Oh well. I hope she doesn't freak out. I'll just leave her there. I'm sure it won't matter too much. Kenny will probably want to kill me, but oh well. It's not like I put her there. Nope, it's not my fault at all. I mean, she put her arm around me herself.

I noticed that some of Mia's hair had fallen into her beautiful face. I gently pushed it behind her ear, and then kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Mia," I whispered.

I then saw her shift a little and she looked up at me.

"Shhh….Go back to sleep," I said rubbing her back.

She then pulled herself closer to me, put her head on my chest and snuggled closer. Wow! What did I do to deserve something this wonderful?

"Ok, goodnight Michael. I love you," she said as she drifted back off to sleep.

She looks so peaceful……wait WHAT?!!! Did she just say she loved me?? Did I just hear Mia Thermopolis say that she LOVED me? I must be dreaming or hallucinating. I mean Mia doesn't love me, right? She loves Kenny? Right? Right?!

Too bad. I'm sure I heard wrong. Or she probably meant Kenny, but saw me and so she said Michael. Although I wish she meant me. I wish that Mia loved me. Too much thinking, Moscovitz. You'll never have her. Just get over it.

I put my arm around her shoulder. I sat there for a little while, not wanting to go to sleep, scared that when I woke up, I wouldn't be close to her anymore. I was scared that I might miss something. After I while, I got too tired though. I put my head down on top of hers, inhaling her wonderful scent, and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Ok there's some cute fluffiness. Review please! Oh and let me know if you like it or not and if I should change anything. REVIEW!!!! And I'll update more!!! I want to get 60 reviews. So as soon as I get 60, I'll post more. Well unless I'm just feeling extremely generous! Hehe! Oh and by the way, sorry they haven't reached California yet, but they'll be there either in the next chapter or the one after that. Sorry though. And I don't know how many chapters this story will be, but I have a lot more I want to write, so I'm not sure! and sorry this chappy was short! anyway, REVIEW! PLEEEEEEASE! Ok Byezerz!


	11. California!

Title: California, Here We Come  
  
Rating: PG to be safe, but most likely G  
  
Summary: On the way to Cali in the jet….  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the new characters introduced in the next few chapters. I do wish I owned Michael, but sadly I don't :( but I'll keep dreaming.........The titles of the story come from the song California by Phantom Planet so I don't own them either....  
  
Slight AU: Tina and Dave are broken up already BUT this story occurs right after the Rocky Horror Picture show, so Mia IS dating Kenny at this time. Also, Tina is the only one who Mia's told about her crush on Michael.

A/N: Please everyone let me know if you like doing one person's POV per chapter or if you like changing from Mia to Michael a few times each chapter, or if you think I should do just one of Mia's POV and also one of Michael's POV per chapter?? Ok well let me know what you think. And don't forget to review after you read it!

Mia's POV

Something really heavy yet comfortable is draped across my stomach. Fat Louie? No, that smell. It smells WAY too nice to be Fat Louie. I love that smell….it's…..

MICHAEL?!!

My eyes popped open. No way! Michael had his arm draped across MY stomach! I rubbed my eyes just to make sure. Yep, there he was, the love of my life, lying right next to me.

I was a little crammed in the corner, but I was scared to move because I didn't want Michael to wake up. If he woke up, I'm sure he'd move. So I just closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

An hour later…..

Michael's POV

Mmmmmm……something smells like vanilla. I don't know what it is about this jet, but this was the most comfortable sleep I've ever had. I started to move when I noticed something, or rather someone on top of me. I lifted up my arm to rub my eyes. Mia?! MIA IS ON TOP OF ME!!! I don't think I could be happier, well unless Mia was mine. But besides that, I think this is one of the best moments in my life. I've waited to have Mia this close to me since the day I met her pretty much. Sad, isn't it? I can't help that I'm a total sap when it comes to Mia. I would do like anything for her. I love her that much. I'm so pathetic. Mia will probably never even think of me that way, yet I think about it all the time. It really is truly sad if you think about it. I mean dang, I'm so whipped.

Mia shifts a little and I look down at her. She rubs her eyes and then opens them.

"Have a nice sleep, Thermopolis?" I said chuckling to try and hide that fact that I was blushing.

"Yeah…….amazing…." she said snuggling closer to me. Did she just say that?! Am I hearing things?

"Oh, I'm sorry Michael. I didn't realize. I mean I didn't know I was on top of you. I'm sorry. You must have been so uncomfortable," she said looking so worried.

Oh, little did she know that I was the least bit uncomfortable. I could have stayed like that forever. I mean having a girl on top of you is almost any guy's dream, but especially when it's a girl you actually like.

"It's no problem," I said casually.

She tried to sit up, but when she did, she was practically pulled back down. I looked down to see what happened. Somehow, last night, her necklace ended up hooked onto the zipper of my jacket. I smiled. Was I ever enjoying this moment!!

"I'm so sorry Michael," she said trying to untangle the necklace from the zipper.

"It's no problem. I guess I'm just attached to you," I said winking at her. Where did that come from? She blushed. Is that a good thing? I'd sure hope so.

We both tried to get her necklace detangled. No matter how many times we tried though, it always seemed like it ended up even worse than it was at first.

Mia had been trying to hold herself up on her elbows like the whole time. I know she had to be uncomfortable.

"Mia, you know you don't have to hold yourself up like that. I'm sure I can handle your weight."

"Umm, are you sure?" she asked. She looked so adorable just then.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said. She then gently laid down right on top of me. Wow! This feels so right.

We then tried some more to get the necklace detached from my zipper. I thought of telling her to take her necklace off, but that would make her get off of me faster. I wanted her to stay there as long as possible, so I just kept on doing like I was. Although I'd never admit that maybe a few times, when it looked like it was about to untangle, my finger accidentally slipped and it got messed up again. But that was just an accident, yeah yeah, "accident." We tried once more and it got even worse. Mia started giggling, and I started laughing to. We looked up at each other. Our eyes met. We were just gazing at each other.

A piece of hair fell into Mia's face and I found my hand moving to push it behind her ear. I moved in a little closer. I could feel her breath on my face. Just a little closer, and I would be kissing Mia. I started to close my eyes….

"Ahem!"

Mia jumped back. Well sorta, her necklace was still stuck on my zipper so she jumped back as far as she could go. My face was flushed, and I was still a little lightheaded, because I was thinking about what almost happened. I finally came to my senses.

"Lil, WHAT THE HECK?! Turn off the camera!" I shouted at her. This caused Tina to wake up.

Tina rubbed her eyes. "What are you guys screaming for?" she asked. She then looked up and saw me connected to Mia at the neck. She giggled.

"Lilly, what are you recording this for? Come on, turn off the camera." I said glaring at her.

"No way! This is some good footage for my show. I mean that was hilarious trying to see you two untangle yourselves," she said laughing.

"Lilly. There is no way you're going to use this on your show. Now give my the camera!" I shouted trying to get up, and forgetting that I was attached to Mia. I was then practically pulled back down.

All this commotion caused Kenny to wake up. Mia grabbed me and pushed me down back into the seat. That really would have been a huge turn on, oh you know….if it weren't for the fact that she was trying to hide me from her BOYFRIEND! I mean, its not like we were making out or anything, although I wish we were. That would have been awesome!

No luck though, Kenny still saw us.

"Mia?" Kenny said, standing up.

"Mia, what are you doing on top of Michael?" Kenny asked suspiciously.

"Ummmmm….well….see my necklace sorta kinda is stuck on Michael's jacket zipper," she said stuttering.

"Oh, well how did it get stuck on the zipper?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well….ummm," she stuttered. "well last night like, you know since I was like sitting by Michael. Well umm I fell asleep and when I woke up I was lying on him accidentally. I mean it was an accident."

"Are you sure that's all that happened?"

Kenny was really upsetting me now. I mean, come on. He doesn't deserve Mia. He doesn't even trust her!

"No Kenny, we were just making out and Mia was on top of me. That's all" I said nonchalantly, then I smirked at him. I loved taunting this kid.

"WHAT?!!" he said his eyes popping out of his head.

"Dang. I'm just kidding. Cool it, Showalter. Mia told you what happened. You should have believed her. You didn't have to keep asking. She wasn't cheating on you, Mia's too cool to do that……."

TOO BAD THOUGH! I mean, it only would have been cool if she were cheating with me.

"I mean you should have listened to her, instead of practically calling her a liar," I finished.

"Hmph" was all Kenny said and he plopped down in his seat.

Whatever. Serves him right!

"Michael?" Mia said, pulling my attention away from Kenny.

"Umm I kinda don't want to be attached to you right now…."

OUCH! That was a low blow!

"Oh….ummm….yeah ok sorry," I stuttered. Dang, that girl could sure shatter someone real quick.

"I mean not that I don't want to be by you, I mean not that I do, I mean there's nothing wrong with you of course, nothing at all, I mean not like I think you're perfect, or well not perfect. I mean I'm sure any girl in the right mind would love to be on top of you. I mean not that I love being on top of you, or that I don't…..I just well ok, I have to go to the bathroom," she said getting all embarrassed.

"Oh, right right. Sorry," I said, reaching my arms around her neck and taking off her necklace.

"Oh, wow umm look there, we could have done that all along…" I said chuckling slightly, not looking in her eyes. I hope she hadn't caught on to me.

She smiled. "Thanks, Michael." she said getting up and walking towards the back of the jet.

A/N: REVIEW!!!! Especially if you like it! Yeah, and I did notice that I started to make Michael a little toooooo sappy……so after this chapter, I'll try to change it. When I got those reviews saying I had made him sappy, and I read it and was like errrr yeah, he sounds kinda cheesy but I had already written most of the chapter, so I figured I'd try to fix it in the next chapter. Sorry bout that everyone. And thanks so much for letting me know, so I can try to change it! And I know earlier I said I would update depending on how many reviews I got, but I got some good reviews anyway, so I won't do that anymore. I shouldn't make those who do review wait just because I want more reviews. So I'll try to update as soon as I finish each chapter. Thanks guys! Byezerz!


	12. Californiaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Title: California, Here We Come  
  
Rating: PG to be safe, but most likely G  
  
Summary: On the way to Cali in the jet….  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the new characters introduced in the next few chapters. I do wish I owned Michael, but sadly I don't :( but I'll keep dreaming.........The titles of the story come from the song California by Phantom Planet so I don't own them either....  
  
Slight AU: Tina and Dave are broken up already BUT this story occurs right after the Rocky Horror Picture show, so Mia IS dating Kenny at this time. Also, Tina is the only one who Mia's told about her crush on Michael.

A/N: Don't forget to review after you read it! PLEEEEEEEASE?!

****

Mia's POV

In the bathroom of the jet

Ahhhhhhh I can't believe that I was just on top of Michael. My heart is beating SO FAST! I bet he could feel it through my chest. Oh no! Now, he probably knows how I'm feeling and that I'm like in love with him.

I just looked in the mirror. Oh no! My face is bright red. I feel so hot, and I can't get my heartbeat to slow down! I can't go back out there like this!

I splashed water on my face. Well, that helped a little. Breathe, Mia! It's just a boy! YEAH RIGHT! Just a boy?! How about the boy of my dreams?! The boy that I've waited my whole life to be with, which will probably never happen anyway, especially since I made a complete fool out of myself. I mean, I'm sure it was my fault that we got tangled together. I mean, I'm just so clumsy like that. I feel like a moron. Now Michael will never date me! He thinks I'm an idiot, along with a 5'9" flat chested, big footed freak of a princess.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Mia, are you alright?" Kenny asked from outside the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kenny," I said rolling my eyes.

"When you come out, maybe you should sit by me," he yelled through the door. " I don't want Michael trying to be all over you again."

"WHAT?!!" I said swinging the door open quickly. I must have been very loud because I saw everyone turn and look at me.

I then tried to quiet myself down, so everyone couldn't hear me.

"Kenny, Michael was not all over me," I said matter-of-factly. "I told you already that I happened to fall asleep on top of him."

"Yeah, but his arm was across your shoulder, Mia." Kenny said, not believing me.

"Because I probably fell asleep on his arm, Kenny, and it was too uncomfortable so he moved it!" I hissed, looking around making sure no one could hear me.

I guess I hadn't succeeded though, because everyone looked like they knew EXACTLY what was going on.

"I know that Michael likes you! He just wanted to be close to you. That was no accident, Mia. You should have seen the way he was looking at you! Why are you sticking up for him anyway, Mia? What, do you like him too?" Kenny said, looking at me questioningly.

I blushed! Oh no! Did Kenny know?!!

"Urrrrrrrrrrrgh!" I screamed, walking back into the bathroom, and slamming the door. I wanted to make sure that everyone could hear me that time!

Michael's POV

I feel a little bad right now, only a little though. Mia and Kenny just got in a fight over me. I really don't understand what's going on though.

Kenny obviously knows I like Mia, yet I don't understand why Mia was standing up for me. Honestly, Kenny was right. Well, mostly. Mia did fall asleep on me on accident, but I wasn't about to move her.

I mean, I'm happy they're fighting. Maybe they'll break up, then I'll have a chance to get Mia. But then I also feel bad. I mean, I want Mia to be happy. Obviously, she's happier with Kenny. I mean, why else would she be with him? So this is all my fault, I could be the reason Mia's not happy. They might break up because of me, and what if Mia just really wants to be with Kenny?

Kenny turned around and glared at me. You know what, never mind! I can't believe I was going to try to fix their problem. I don't think so. I'm going to have Mia by the end of this trip.

****

Mia's POV

I wonder if Kenny really caught on that I like Michael. I must have been too obvious! Oh no! That means everyone else must know too, including Michael! How am I ever going to come back out and face Michael now? Plus, what am I supposed to do about Kenny.

Someone knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!"

"Mia, it's Tina. Umm we're going to be there in 2 minutes. You have to come put your seatbelt on for the landing," she said calmly.

"Oh ok. Sorry Tina, I thought you were Kenny," I said opening the door.

I walked up with Tina. We both looked around. Where was I supposed to sit? What was I supposed to do? The seat next to Kenny was open, but so was the seat next to Michael. Michael and Kenny both looked up at us.

Should I sit by my boyfriend? Or the one I want to be my boyfriend?

Luckily, Tina answered the question for me, as she went and sat down next to Kenny. I saw Kenny's face drop. I was almost about to tell Tina that I'd sit there, just because I felt bad for him, but then Michael interrupted my thoughts.

"Mia, come sit down. You have to buckle up for landing," he said gently.

"Oh, ok Michael." I said plopping down next to him.

I turned around to see Kenny staring out the window. Oh well! He shouldn't have accused Michael of putting his arm around me on purpose! Please, like MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ would actually WANT his arm around ME! Boy, did Kenny have a few things to learn.

A/N: eh, yeah I know! This one wasn't too great, but oh well. At least I got Kenny and Mia to fight! Haha! I'll try to update soon! REVIEW!!!


	13. Here We Coooooooooome

Title: California, Here We Come  
  
Rating: PG to be safe, but most likely G  
  
Summary: Tina won a trip for her and 5 friends to California, but the winners all have to attend a highschool  
  
in California which opened its doors to the contest winners. There were 5 winners, making 30 people (the winner plus their 5 friends). They will find unexpected love, fun, and thrills as they head out to Cali.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the new characters introduced in the next few chapters. I do wish I owned Michael, but sadly I don't :( but I'll keep dreaming.........  
  
Slight AU: Tina and Dave are broken up already BUT this story occurs right after the Rocky Horror Picture show, so Mia IS dating Kenny at this time. Also, Tina is the only one who Mia's told about her crush on Michael.

Mia's POV

Ahhhhhhh! I'm FINALLY in Cali! I love it here. We get our own dorm rooms. It's awesome though. It's like a college suite or something, like I saw in Saved By The Bell: The College Years! The guys are in one room, then we're combined by a living room and a kitchen, then the girls are in the next room.

This means that I GET TO SEE MICHAEL WITH HIS SHIRT OFF! I mean since we're sharing a dorm room, well I mean along with other people, but still! YES!!

Our room is so nice too. The floor is like red velvety and the beds are covered in red satin sheets. We even have our own Jacuzzi. It's almost like right out of a picture-perfect magazine. I mean, do people actually live HERE when they go to school?! I'll move out here! This is nice!

I walked over to the guys room to see Michael, I mean Kenny…….yeah Kenny. I wanted to see Kenny, not Michael. And I really wasn't wishing that Michael would have his shirt off either! Or that the blinds would be open so that the sun would shine right off of his ripped, gorgeous abs! No, I would never wish that.

I knocked. "Hey Kenny……" I said cracking open the door.

NO WAY! Of course, with my luck, Michael didn't have his shirt off! No, instead, KENNY DID!

"Oh, sorry," I said shutting the door right away.

Poor guy. He's going to feel so intimidated when Michael takes off his shirt! Kenny looks like a flat stick compared to Michael, the poor guy!

I walked over and plopped down onto the red sofa and turned on the big TV.

A few moments later, I saw Kenny walk out of his room. WITH a shirt on, thankfully!

"Sorry about that, Mia," Kenny said blushing. "Umm, are we still fighting?" he asked biting his lip.

"I don't know, are we? Kenny, you really need to learn to trust me," I said.

He sat down right next to me and scooted closer to me. He was practically on my lap!

"It's not that I don't trust you, Mia. I'm sorry. I'm just scared I'm going to lose you. I mean you're like the perfect girl, and I know any guy would dream to have you. I'm just scared that I'll lose you to Michael."

I laughed on the inside. THE PERFECT GIRL?! Please! I was not perfect. As a matter of fact, there wasn't even ONE thing about me that was perfect! And lose me to Michael?! I WISH!

"Kenny, I'm just Michael's sister's best friend. That's all. Michael's just like an older brother to me….." I said.

Which totally bites! I can't date MY BROTHER! Michael will never date me! He just thinks of me as his sisters best friend…….

"I sure hope so, Mia" Kenny said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

Michael's POV

sigh I knew it! Just her best friend's older brother. She thinks of me as a BROTHER! Ok yes, so I was listening to their conversation, but I couldn't help it. I was secretly hoping they would break up, and then I could comfort Mia and make her fall in love with Mia, and realize that I was the only guy for her.

It turns out though that she just thinks of me as an older brother! Why does my life have to be like this?

I peeked a little farther out the door.

Kenny just put his arm around Mia! NO! THAT SHOULD BE MY ARM! I SHOULD BE THE ONE NEXT TO MIA!

I saw him lean towards her. He started to close his eyes.

I just couldn't let him kiss her. I walked right out of the room and jumped on the couch next to Mia. I grabbed the remote and turned on the big TV.

"So what's up, guys?" I said flipping through the channels.

I know, I'm pathetic, but I just couldn't watch that Showalter kid shove his tongue down Mia's throat. I mean hearing her say I was like a brother was bad enough, but having her lips on another guys mouth, when they should be on mine, I just couldn't take it.

"Umm….nothing." Mia said shifting her gaze over to me.

"Oh, don't mind me." I said "Just go on with your business," I said smirking to myself.

"Mia, you want to go out somewhere? I was going to go out with Boris. Do you and Lilly want to come?" Kenny asked.

My ears perked up.

"Well, Tina said that she's supposed to stay here, because they'll be coming by at 7 tonight to tell us about our orientation and everything. I don't want to leave Tina here alone, so I'm going to stay here." Mia explained!

YES! Too bad Tina's not leaving too though, or the body guards, but maybe they'll stay out the room, and I can have Mia all to myself. And I hope Lilly goes with them too!

"Oh, well I can just stay here with you," Kenny said looking at her.

"Oh, no Kenny it's ok. I don't want you to miss out on the fun. You go. Plus, we'll have the rest of the trip together," Mia said smiling.

I winced and glared at Kenny. That guy was so lucky. I got so angry when Mia said 'together' like they were an item or something. Well, they were, but still, they shouldn't be. Mia's supposed to be mine!

"Ok, are you sure, Mia?" Kenny asked once more.

"Really, it's ok. I'll be here when you get back."

"Ok, well bye, Mia. I love you." Kenny said

I looked up. I couldn't help it. I had to see what she would say.

"Umm yeah ok bye Kenny," she said kissing him on the cheek.

Well I really didn't like that she kissed him, but yes! She doesn't love him! I'm still in the game. Hopefully she just kissed him so he wouldn't notice her not saying she loved him back…….BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T! YESSSSSSSS! GO MICHAEL!

A/N: I know another short chapter, but I'll try to make the next one longer!!!! REVIEW! J


	14. On the Stereo

Title: California, Here We Come

Rating: PG to be safe, but most likely G

Summary: Tina won a trip for her and 5 friends to California, but the winners all have to attend a high school in California which opened its doors to the contest winners. There were 5 winners, making 30 people (the winner plus their 5 friends). They will find unexpected love, fun, and thrills as they head out to Cali.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the new characters introduced in the next few chapters. I do wish I owned Michael, but sadly I don't :( but I'll keep dreaming.........

Slight AU: Tina and Dave are broken up already BUT this story occurs right after the Rocky Horror Picture show, so Mia IS dating Kenny at this time. Also, Tina is the only one who Mia's told about her crush on Michael.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry its been so long! At least I have a reason this time! I shut my hand in the car door and I had to get surgery so I havent been able to type. I'm able to type now although it kinda hurts so I won't be updating often but I will try the best I can….it should be better in about 6 weeks when my nail grows back (wont go into detail) Anyway, I felt that I should try to write because all of you who have reviewed have been so awesome, so I'm doing this for you!

By the way: If anyone can think of a good name for the MTV reality show to be called then I'll let you see a few of the chapters before anyone else…..

Mia's POV

I can't believe that I'm sitting next to Michael all alone just watching TV. Tina went out to buy some new romance novels and to check out the surfers. Well she didn't actually say that. She just said that she was going to buy romance novels, but she has enough already, so I totally caught on.

"I hope you find a good one. I hope you find one with a really nice cover and of course, very interesting on the inside…." I said smiling at her.

"I hope so," she said bounding out the door.

I was going to mention the fact that she was supposed to stay here for when they came with news on orientation, but I didn't. I figured she just said that because she didn't want to go with Kenny and Boris. She knew she'd be back by 7. But I didn't mind anyway. Being alone with Michael is amazing. He's so close to me that I can smell his cologne, which is very sexy by the way. It only makes me want to kiss him even more. I have to control myself though. Michael doesn't think of me that way, and if I kissed him, it would ruin everything. He would totally be grossed out, and then he would avoid me the rest of the trip. I can't imagine how much I would hate that! So I have to control myself. You know, with all these hormones I have from "becoming a woman", you'd think I'd have larger breasts. But NO, I'm the freak who has no chest and can't control her hormones for a guy that isn't even her boyfriend!

Michael flipped through channels, finally stopping on Lifetime. LIFETIME??? What is he doing watching Lifetime?!!

I looked over at him curiously.

"I figured you'd like this," he said turning to the TV.

Me?? He turned this on for me?? But why?! I mean it's not like he likes me, so why would he watch Lifetime for me???

Ohhhh, he probably just wants to watch all the women on TV. It figures. I'm not good enough for him to look at, although that doesn't really surprise me. I mean I knew it all along anyway. Oh well. I might as well enjoy watching my favorite channel with the love of my life.

Golden Girls came on, but I couldn't concentrate. Michael's knee was touching mine. His arm was on the back of the sofa, which in a way was like his arm being around me!!! How is a girl supposed to concentrate when the love of her life is inches away from her with his chest moving up and down with each breath, his knee so warm against hers and him smelling amazingly sexy as usual. Huh? Someone tell me how a girl can concentrate under those conditions?! Because I'd really like to know!

I didn't realize that I had begun to watch Michael's ripped chest move as he inhaled and exhaled until I heard him talk.

"Mia, are you alright?" he asked looking concerned.

"Umm yeah I'm…fine…yeah fine I'm fine. I mean, I'm hot, I mean cold, yeah that's it, I'm cold" I said my face turning bright red. I had no idea what was coming out of my mouth. COLD?! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF CALIFORNIA! HOW CAN I BE SUCH AN IDIOT?!

"Oh, is the air conditioning too high? Do you want me to turn it down?" Michael asked.

"No, you look hot. I mean, not that you're hot…Well I mean not that you aren't because you are, I mean…."

Michael just laughed. "Here," Micahel said wrapping his arm around me tightly and pulling me into his chest.

"All better?" he asked looking down at me.

"Yeah, thanks."

My face was turning bright red so I couldn't look up at him. I couldn't believe Micahel was holding me so close. His abs were so nice. I could stay like this forever.

I was so comfortable that I didn't even realize that I had begun to snuggle into Michael and run my hands up and down his chest.

Michael's POV

I was so nervous when I wrapped my arms around Mia. I thought she was going to like scream and jump off of me, but to my surprise, she didn't. I was so shocked that she actually snuggled into me even closer. I'm glad I took that risk.

I see that my working out has paid off though. Mia's hands were running up and down my chest and snuggling closer. She has no idea what she's doing to me though.

Not that I'm complaining because I love having her close to me, but how am I supposed to deal with seeing her with Kenny. Now I know what it feels like to be this close to Mia and so it's going to be way harder to try to turn down my hormones.

I mean it's like the more she rubs my chest, the more she triggers. She doesn't even realize how hard she's making it for me to control myself. I want to kiss her but I know she has a boyfriend. She's just snuggling into me because she's cold and I'm warm. It's nothing more to her, but it's a lot more to me.

How can I let her go to Kenny again after I've had her this close to me. And how am I ever going to get her away from Kenny. After knowing how good this feels, theres no way he's going to give her up without a fight. Although I know I could take him, but Mia wants to be with him. If I tried to fight him for her, she'd just get disgusted with me, and not even want to be my friend. I really couldn't take that. I mean I already can't handle her not being my girlfriend, but having to handle her not being around would be torture.

I can't take it anymore. Mia's chest was against mine. I could feel it moving up and down with each breathe. I just had to kiss her. I had to let her know how I felt. Even if she shot me down, I couldn't handle keeping it in anymore.

I was just about to tell her when I heard her stomach grumble.

She sat up and blushed, embarrassed.

"Here, let me find a phonebook so we can order something," I said getting up. Well so much for letting her know.

"Thanks," she said smiling shyly.

I found a place that served Veggie Burgers and ordered three. I checked the fridge to see if it had anything in it.

Luckily, it was stocked with drinks and tons of condiments. Lucky for me, because I forgot to order ketchup and mustard.

We got our food and Mia and I went to the kitchen. I went to put ketchup on her burger, but I couldn't get it to come out. I lifted it up and tried again. Of course, I didn't watch where I was aiming so I accidentally squirted it all over Mia's face.

I started to laugh and then grabbed the mustard and squirted her again.

"Hey, you can't have one without the other," I said grinning at her.

She just giggled.

"Hey, you look pretty good right now," I said winking at her.

I have no idea where that came from. Mia's making things come out of my mouth before I even think about them.

She blushed. I took that as a good sign as I walked towards her.

It was now or never. I had to let her know. I couldn't control these hormones anymore.

I walked towards her slowly.

"Maybe I should get some of that off for you" I said getting closer to her and taking hold of her shoulders.

I started to lean in again…..

"Hey guys! You'll never guess who I met?!" Tina said, rushing in through the door.

Mia jumped away from me quickly.

THE SECOND TIME TODAY! IS THIS SOME SORT OF SIGN SAYING THAT MIA AND I WILL NEVER WORK OUT? HUH? IS IT?

She stopped when she saw Mia looking like a deer caught in the headlights yet blushing all over.

Hmm…..I wonder if it's possible to blush all over? I quickly dismissed the thought. Get a hold of yourself Michael. What is your problem? You're not like this and you shouldn't be! GET A GRIP!

"Was I interrupting something?" Tina asked feeling guilty for just walking right in without warning.

"No, no, nothing. I was just about to umm….eat," Mia said.

"Yeah, and I was going to take a shower," I said as I sighed and walked into the other room to get ready for a shower. I had to cool myself down.

Mia's POV

I can't believe I was so close to kissing Michael. I guess in some ways that's good that we were stopped. Michael wouldn't have wanted to kiss me. He was just messing around. He was probably going to pull away right before our lips met and start laughing. I'm glad Tina walked in when she did, because Michael would have broken my heart.

"What was that?" Tina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I said shrugging.

"Nothing? Your face was about a centimeter away from Michaels! Then I walk in and Shrapnel! You're like 10 feet away from each other! What was going on?"

"Nothing. Michael was just going to wipe the ketchup off my face."

"Yeah, with his tongue," Tina said giggling.

I blushed. "No, he just, well he was just being nice."

"Yeah, reaaaaaaaaaaally nice if you ask me," Tina said smirking and walking into the other room.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing," she said closing the door behind her.


	15. Chapter 14, Part Two

This was actually part of the last chapter but for some reason…..it didn't get put on there with it! Hmmm strange!

A few minutes later, Tina came back in in her pink two-piece swimsuit with a pretty pink sarong around her waist.

"Hey, you wanna go down to the pool with me?" she asked.

"Umm, sure. Just let me get dressed," I said walking into our room to get my one piece swimsuit that was not nearly as cute or revealing as Tina's.

Tina followed me into the room, dug through her bag and pulled out a bikini that matched hers, but was blue. "Here, wear this!"

"What? I can't go out in THAT!!" I said with my eyes widening.

"What? Why not?" she asked holding it up.

"Because! I don't look like you! I can't wear that. I look horrible in bikinis!"

"Oh, no you don't. You have the perfect figure for it. I hid your swimsuit by the way and bought this one so you'd have to wear it. Now, you can search for yours but it will take you forever to find it, so I suggest you put this one on," she said handing it to me.

"Hmph. Fine, but you just wait. You'll see everyone laughing and saying who's that ugly freak trying to pull off that blue bikini with that body!!!" I said taking the suit into the bathroom to change.

I looked in the mirror. I didn't look as HORRIBLE as I thought. I mean I had a flat stomach, but still I'm just wayyy too tall to wear bikinis! They're definitely not my thing.

I walked out of the bathroom, and I heard Tina squeal in delight. "I knew it would look perfect on you when I bought it. I just have a knack for these things!" She said smiling.

"I look terrible," I stated.

"Whatever! You look gorgeous! You even make me jealous now! How will I get a guy with you looking like that?" she asked.

"You look much better than I do."

"Whatever. I have to look for some towels in here. You go see if there's any sunscreen anywhere." Tina said looking in the closet for some towels.

I checked our bathroom, but there was none in there, so I decided to ask Michael if he had seen any.

I walked into their room and went to knock on the bathroom door. Right when I went to knock, the door opened, and my hand landed on his bare chest still slightly dripping with water and feeling very warm from the shower. My eyes bulged and my cheeks reddened.

I looked straight at his chest and my eyes followed the rest of his body. He was wearing nothing but a towel and he was still slightly dripping from the shower. I have never seen anything to gorgeous in my life! I looked back up to his face and I saw him looking me up and down. He was smiling and actually looking pleased.

"Wow. Looking good, Thermopolis," he said smiling.

"Ohmygosh!" I said, trying to rush out of the room.

Michael grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Hey. I was just teasing. It's alright. By the way, you look……..amazing. Whoever made that or got you to wear it, I owe them a big thank you…….but hey, don't freak out ok?"

"Ok, sorry. Do you have any sunscreen?" I asked looking down at the floor. I just couldn't look into his eyes after I had been caught checking him out.

"Umm lemme go check," he said walking out of the room then back in a few moments later.

"Here ya go," he said tossing me the bottle.

"Thanks" I said turning to walk out of the room

He followed me. "So where are you going dressed like that?" he asked inquisitively.

"Down to the pool or beach or something like that. Tina's idea…." I replied. "Why? You wanna go?"

I hope he says yes! I mean I love seeing Michael without his shirt on. I mean yeah, I just saw him without one, but I want to keep seeing it. I think I could definitely stare at that all day……..

"Sure, just lemme change first," he said.

"Why? You don't wanna go like that?" I teased.

"Very funny, Thermopolis. Why? Do YOU want me to go like this?" he asked smirking.

"Just change fast," I said turning around and walking into my room.

A/N: REVIEW!!!!! Sorry I know nothing really good happened in this chapter. I'm just trying to get back into the mood. I have to work my talents up since I haven't written in a while. I don't want to type an important event and be all rusty! Haha just review and tell me what you think! Luv ya! Byezerz!


	16. Listen As We Go

Title: California, Here We Come

Rating: PG to be safe, but most likely G

Summary: Tina won a trip for her and 5 friends to California, but the winners all have to attend a high school in California which opened its doors to the contest winners. There were 5 winners, making 30 people (the winner plus their 5 friends). They will find unexpected love, fun, and thrills as they head out to Cali.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the new characters introduced in the next few chapters. I do wish I owned Michael, but sadly I don't :( but I'll keep dreaming.........

Slight AU: Tina and Dave are broken up already BUT this story occurs right after the Rocky Horror Picture show, so Mia IS dating Kenny at this time. Also, Tina is the only one who Mia's told about her crush on Michael.

A/N: Well thanks to the reviews, I guess that I will do a few things. First, I'll try to speed it up. Although, I'm just saying that I've always dragged things out. That's just who I am, so I cant promise that I can keep it going fast. I'm just not that type of writer. So sorry if that bothers you, I'll try my best though, but I make no promises.

Also, Alyssa, for some reason your post made me laugh, so I'm gonna throw some M/M action in for you. So here you go, Alyssa. I'm dedicating this chapter to you. Oh and robtaymattlouned, I can't believe you're reading this because its like not even close to as good as yours, but that's awesome! Woohoo!

And I'm still waiting for a name for the MTV reality show………I'm not very good at thinking of a name for it, yes I'll admit it, so if anyone could help, that'd be awesome!

Ya'll ready for some M/M action?!!! Oh and who wants to see Kenny gotten rid of (not like dying u know but like them breaking up?? If I get 3 reviews saying yes, then your wish is my command, if I get 3 saying no, then your wish is my command! Whichever comes first!)

Mia's POV

When I told Tina that Michael was coming down to the beach with us, she was so happy.

Our conversation went something like this…..

"Ahhhh, Michael's coming to the beach to be with you…."

"What? No, he's not! He just wants to swim, that's all!" I said quickly.

"You know that's not true, Mia. Come on, what was going on when I came into the room earlier?" she asked smiling.

"What? Nothing. Nothing happened. We were just about to eat veggie burgers, that's all," I said. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Oh my gosh! Did you two kiss?!" she squealed, noticing my red cheeks.

"What?! No!" I said quickly. "And keep it down, Michael might hear you!"

"So you didn't kiss?"

"Well, no. Not exactly…….." I trailed off.

"Go on….." Tina instructed.

"Well, we almost kissed, but then you walked in," I said, my face turning bright red again.

"What? Oh my gosh, Mia. I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Tina said, feeling guilty.

"Oh, it's alright. It just would have been a mistake anyway. I mean, he'd just get grossed out and never talk to me the rest of the trip. It's better this way." I stated simply.

Tina just seemed to drop it.

Michael had finished changing and walked into the room.

"Michael! What are you doing?! You can't just walk into the room like that! We could have been changing!" I yelped.

"Too bad you weren't," Michael said, winking at me.

"Wh….what?" I stuttered.

"Relax Thermopolis. I'm kidding. I knew you guys weren't changing because I had already seen you with your swimsuit on," he stated simply.

"Ok, well then, let's go," I said grabbing Tina and Michael's hands and walking out of the room.

Michael, Tina, and I walked down to the beach carrying our blanket and the suntan lotion along with some food in case we got hungry. I didn't even realize that I was still holding Michael's hand and I began to blush.

I couldn't help but practically drool over Michael. I mean, yes I see him without a shirt all the time, yet I never get tired of it. This time is even better though, because not only does he not have a shirt on, but we're walking across the beach, the sun reflecting across his chest and he looks so incredibly sexy! I wanted to just kiss him here and now, but of course I couldn't. It would ruin everything! He'd hate me. But then again, why did he almost kiss me twice already? Could that mean something…….

Nah………that can't be it? He was glad that people interrupted us. He had to be. Like he could really stand to make out with his little sisters best friend! Yeah right!

When we got to the beach, Michael let go of my hand to set up the blanket, much to my dismay.

All three of us took a seat on the blanket, when a guy with brown spiked hair and his friend with blonde floppy hair walked over to us.

"Hey Tina," the brunette guy said smiling at her.

"Oh, Hey Seth! Hey Ryan" Tina said standing up.

"Seth, Ryan, these are my friends, Mia and her ummmm friend, Michael. Mia, Michael, this is Seth. I met him this morning when I was shopping. And this is his friend, Ryan" Tina finished, looking incredibly happy.

"Nice to meet you," they said flashing a huge grin. Seth was cute. Way to go Tina! But his blonde friend was gorgeous!

"Same here," I said smiling back at them.

"You're the……princess, right?" Ryan (Ryan's the blonde, in case you were confused) said asking me.

"Umm yeah, but I prefer to be called Mia," I said, hoping that wouldn't have any effect on anything.

"Oh ok, that's cool, Mia. I totally understand. I mean, I would hate that. I know, because I hate people being like…. 'Oh look, it's Mike Love's son….' I just wish people would call me Ryan, you know, since that's my name!" he finished.

"Mike Love?" I asked curiously. "Isn't that the guy from the Beach Boys?"

"Yep, that's my dad."

"Oh, well that's cool. It's nice to have someone who knows how you feel." I said smiling up at him.

"Michael……" I said turning around to look at him.

I saw him glaring at Ryan. I wonder why. I mean, yeah, he's gorgeous, but he's nothing compared to Michael.

"Yes, Thermopolis?" he asked, putting his arm around Mia, and still staring at Ryan.

"Ummm, nothing. Nevermind," I said. I couldn't think with his arm around me. Why was he doing that anyway? I don't understand. But whatever the reason, I liked it.

I looked up at Ryan and saw him staring at me. I blushed. Why was he looking at me like that? Did I have something on my face? I looked down.

I still couldn't concentrate very well, because Michael just pulled me into him even closer.

"Tina said you had a boyfriend. Is this your boyfriend?" Ryan asked, glancing over to Michael.

Michael's POV

I don't like the way this Ryan guy kept checking out Mia. She was off limits. She was mine. Well not yet, anyway. Right now, she's Kenny's but she'll be mine soon enough. It's not that I think of Mia as property though, because I totally don't. I just don't need Ryan getting in the way of me dating Mia. I mean, I already had enough problems. I didn't need another one.

"Tina said you had a boyfriend. Is this your boyfriend?" Ryan asked, glancing over to me.

I opened my mouth to say yes, just to get him to leave, but Mia spoke first.

"Umm, no, he's not my boyfriend," Mia said blushing and looking down at her hands.

Great. I didn't know it was that embarrassing to her for him to think I was her boyfriend. I wanted her to jump up and say, "No, he's not my boyfriend, but I want him to be!" and then turn around and kiss me. We all knew that wasn't going to happen though.

"Ok well Seth and I are going to go walk around. We'll meet up with you later, ok?" I heard Tina ask Mia.

"Sure, no problem." Mia replied.

I really wish this Ryan kid would leave so that Mia and I could be alone. He was really starting to get on my nerves. He kept eyeing Mia up and down. I think I even saw him lick his lips once.

He'd better not get any ideas. I'm going to kiss Mia before he ever gets the chance, so he better back off.

Somehow, I can't help feeling so protective even though Mia isn't even my girlfriend. SHE'S SOMEONE ELSE'S GIRLFRIEND AND I CANT HELP BUT LOVE HER!

I saw Tina leave over and whisper something to Seth.

"Hey Ryan, come on, let's go," Seth said gesturing for him to go with.

I wonder if Tina knew about my feelings for Mia, because she turned around and winked at me. Is that supposed to be some kind of hint?

"Don't be good, kids," Tina said giggling and walking off.

I looked over at Mia and saw her cheeks bright red. Great, she must be embarrassed that Tina would insinuate her doing anything with me.

"Bye Mia," Ryan said smiling and winking at her. "I'll see you later, I'll be sure of it!" he said smiling and running off.

Mia blushed.

"So….." I said turning to look at Mia.

"I guess we're alone," I said chuckling, trying to hide my nervousness.

"Guess so," she said, smiling at me.

"Wanna go swimming?"

"Sure. I'll beat you to the water," she said starting to run away.

I smiled and stood there, giving her a head start.

I laughed and then began to run after her. I grabbed her and lifted her up.

"Ahhhhhhh Michael, put me down," she said kicking her legs in the air.

"Not until you admit that you lost and I'm the best," I said holding her up higher.

"Never!" she said giggling.

"Oh, you wanna be difficult?" I said tossing her in the water.

She stood up and I looked at her triumphantly. She looked amazing standing there dripping wet.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Mia screamed at me and started running towards me.

She jumped on my back and tried to dunk my head under. Luckily for me, I was much stronger. I loved having her there, on top of me, and so close to me.

I tossed her off again. As soon as she stood up, she splashed me with the water and began giggling as she tried to make an escape. I chased her and began tickling her.

She started running away towards the beach. I continued tickling her until we tripped over a sandcastle and fell to the ground.

Luckily, no kids were around, so we hadn't ruined their creation.

I landed right on top of Mia and my face was inches away from hers.

This was the third time my face was this close to hers. I wasn't going to lose this opportunity too. They say the third times the charm.

Mia looked up into my eyes and her eyes sparkled from the sun.

"Mia……." I whispered huskily.

I saw her lick her lips, and that was it. That was the breaking point. I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my eyes, leaned in, and brought my lips down to meet hers finally.

A/N: Well review! Pleeeeeeeeease?! Oh and tell me what you want to happen with Kenny. I know the Beach Boys thing was really dumb but I was really bored, so I wanted to throw something stupid in!

And omgosh when I wrote about Seth, I was thinking about the O.C. but then I tried to think of the name of a guy with blonde hair and a blonde I used to like was named Ryan so I chose that name and then I read Ryan Seth and I was like AHHHHHH The O.C. and its funny too cuz the theme song is the title of my story!

Anyway review! Before I make myself sound like a bigger idiot!


	17. Nothing's gonna stop me now

Title: California, Here We Come

Rating: PG to be safe, but most likely G

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the new characters introduced in the next few chapters. I do wish I owned Michael, but sadly I don't :( but I'll keep dreaming.........

A/N: This update is for Jesse's babe and dramaqueenV !!! Thanks so much for your reviews and everyone who reviewed! You made me feel so special and I just had to update! So I sincerely apologize for taking so long to do so!

MERRY CHRISTMAS! HERE'S AN UPDATE!

****

Mia's POV

Is this really happening? Is Michael really kissing me? OH NO! He must have kissed me by mistake. I mean, he didn't WANT to kiss me did he?? DID HE?!

I thought it might be a mistake, but now I'm not sure, because right when I was about to pull away, he pulled me in closer and kept kissing me. So I did the most reasonable thing that a Princess who ALREADY HAD A BOYFRIEND would do in my situation…….I kissed back. Now you may think that a Princess who had a boyfriend wouldn't do that….but be real, here…. He's the love of my life. Who WOULDN'T kiss back?

Right when I started to kiss back, I heard someone say, "Isn't that Princess Mia?!"

My eyes popped open and I pulled away. Of course, common sense would say not to look at them. After kissing Michael though, I had no common sense and I looked right into their face.

"IT IS! IT'S PRINCESS MIA!" they screamed as everyone started running towards me and pulled out cameras and started snapping shots. To my dismay, I remember hearing a camera before Michael and I pulled away, and I really hoped that we had not had a picture taken of us making out. Grandmere would be VERY UNHAPPY!

Before I could run away, I had a few people already standing around me. They were asking questions like, "Is that your boyfriend, Mia?" or "Who's that gorgeous looking male with you?"

I would have been so proud to be standing next to such a gorgeous guy with his top off if it weren't for two things. One being that all the teenage girls were all eyeing him up and down and second, I WAS SURROUNDED BY PEOPLE ASKING QUESTIONS. Which as a matter of fact, I remembered that Michael was in fact NOT my boyfriend and that I did have a boyfriend who I ditched today. I started to feel incredibly horrible. I really hope Kenny doesn't hear about this!

My eyes started tearing up. I couldn't help it. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW? I finally got the kiss I was waiting for since like forever and I couldn't even enjoy it afterward.

So that's when Michael spoke up.

****

Michael's POV

"Mia does not feel like answering any questions," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me along. "and she would prefer if you do not mention of any of this to anyone."

I knew saying that wouldn't help but I figured that it was worth a shot. I can't believe I kissed Mia. It was even better than I expected. But of course, they had to come along and ruin it right when it was getting good.

I grabbed Mia's hand and pulled her with me as I began to quicken my pace as some people were following us. We walked right past Tina, Ryan, and Seth as Tina looked at us oddly.

"What happened?" she asked starting to follow us.

Mia's face turned bright red. I'm hoping that's a good sign. Ryan and Seth began to follow us also as Ryan walked up to Mia.

"Were you crying? What did _HE _do to you?" he asked giving me a dirty look.

"What? Nothing, he did nothing. I mean we did nothing. Nothing at all. We were doing nothing," she rambled then turned bright red again.

"Hmph" he said as he continued walking with us.

"Why are the reporters following you?" Tina asked curiously.

"Uhhhh no reason. But I gotta get Mia away and up to our room. So we'll see you later," I said quickening the pace.

"Mia, do you want me to come with?" he asked her touching her arm.

What is with this dude? First, he just met her. Second, SHE'S OFF LIMITS. Does he not get it?

"No. I think I can handle it," I said, pulling Mia closer to me and pulling her with me as we ran to our room avoiding all the press.

People will do anything for a scoop and some cash.

****

Mia's POV

Michael was a little possessive there. I would never admit it, because my mother would freak, but it was a little hot. He's not even my boyfriend. Although, I could just be imagining it. But after he kissed me, what am I supposed to think?

We finally got to our room, after leaving Ryan stranded with reporters running up to him asking him if he knew me……

Michael pulled me into the dorm room and said, "We need to talk." When we looked up though, we weren't alone. Kenny, Boris, Lilly, Lars, and Wahim were all staring up at us, while we were in swimsuits and still wet from the water. I blushed deeply.

How am I going to explain this to Kenny. I mean, luckily, he doesn't know about what happened between us, but he does know that I ditched him to go to the beach with Michael. Really, I was going with Tina, but it didn't look like that to everyone else in the room. All they saw were two people, a girl and a guy. The girl in a bikini and the guy in nothing but swimming trunks, still wet, panting heavily, and looking a little frazzled. Let me tell you, that's not a good thing.

Wahim spoke first. "Where's Tina?" Uh oh. How would I explain that we left to the public beach WITHOUT OUR ASSIGNED BODYGUADS?!

"Umm at the beach…" I trailed off.

"I'll go look for her," he said walking out the door.

"So Princess, I'm guessing, by your attire, that's where you were? " Lars asked.

"Umm yeah. Sorry" I said looking down, fully expecting him to threaten to call my father. What he did was so awesome though.

"Don't worry about it." he said, then walked up and whispered into my ear. "You were in good hands, and I'm sure you two needed some time alone." He winked then walked away. DOES EVERYONE ON THIS EARTH KNOW ABOUT MY CRUSH ON MICHAEL BESIDES HIM? IS IT REALLY THAT OBVIOUS?!

I blushed and glanced over at Michael, who was staring at me, and I looked away.

"Mia, what were you doing at the beach with Michael?" Kenny asked glaring at Michael, then I looked at him angrily, and he corrected himself.

"I mean, did you have fun at the beach?" he asked. That's better. I don't want to be accused of anything. Although, he would totally have a right to accuse me because I was totally guilty, but I really don't want him to know.

"Mia, come watch TV with me," he said scooting over on the couch so I could sit next to him. I didn't want him to get too suspicious so I glanced at Michael sadly and went over and sat next to Kenny as he put his arm around me.

They flipped through the channels, resting a few second on each, before checking out the next. Michael sat down in a chair to the right of the couch. I was on the end of the couch, so he was right next to me, in a sense. They flipped through the channels and it landed right on the show Cheaters…..I glanced at Michael right as he glanced at me, then I glanced at Kenny. I looked down in my lap ashamed.

"I don't feel well. I think I'm going to go lie down. Let me know when Tina gets all the orientation stuff done." I said glancing at Kenny and Michael again as I walked out. Michael looked pretty hurt and I heard him speak too. "I don't feel well either. It must have been something we ate earlier." He got up and we both walked into our rooms.

A little bit later, Someone knocked on the door.

"Mia, it's Tina. Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

"Hey….." she trailed off. "Can I turn on the light?"

"Sure."

"What happened back there?"

"Well Michael and I were playing in the water, and he chased me. Well we tripped and he landed on top of me. Then, he kissed me. But someone saw us and yelled 'IT'S PRINCESS MIA!' and so then I had all these reporters asking if Michael was my boyfriend. So we just ran away……and came back here. When we got here though, pretty much everyone was here. Then we sat and watched TV and flipped through the channels….and… and….. Cheaters came on. I felt horrible," I explained, holding in a few tears. "I can't believe I cheated on Kenny. I mean, it was with the guy that I love, but he doesn't love me back, and now I've hurt Kenny and embarrassed myself in front of Michael. So Michael and I just went to our rooms."

"What do you mean Michael doesn't love you back?! He actually said that? Did you tell him you loved him?"

"No, I didn't tell him, and No, he didn't say that. I just know it. Why would HE love me?"

"Mia, Michael wouldn't kiss you if he didn't like you. He's not that kind of guy. You know that."

"He could have just been caught up in the moment. It could have been an accident." I explained, not wanting to believe it, but knowing that it had to be true. Michael could never love someone like me.

"It wasn't an accident. I'm sure. Why don't you go talk to him?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe in a little while. So how did things go with Seth?"

"Amazing. He's amazing. He's kind, sweet, cute, gentle, and guess what? He's in a band. He plays guitar, and Ryan plays drums. Isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah, Tina, that's great. I'm really happy for you." I said smiling. At least one person on the trip will get a fairtytale. It just won't be me.

"Thanks, Mia." she said smiling back and stood up to walk out of the room. "I'll leave you alone."

"Hey Mia?"

"Hm?"

"I hope everything works out with you and Michael. You really should talk to him." she said smiling and walking out.

Hmm maybe I should. I mean, can it get any worse anyway?

A/N: REVIEW! I know that Kenny's not gone yet, I'm sorry. I'm getting rid of him in a process, but they're going to be in Cali for a long time living together, so I don't want them to be toooooo awkward the WHOLE time, so I'm dragging it out a little. I'll try to get it in there as soon as I can. Oh, also I still haven't gotten any suggestions for the MTV show name? So far, I'm thinking of just calling it Highschool or something unoriginal like that unless anyone can think of any suggestions.

Also, can anyone think of any California reporters for me? Mia has to do 3 interviews. If you can't think of any, I might just have to use popular ones from anywhere and just pretend that they work around where she is in Cali…..

Well, REVIEW! PLEASE?!!! Hehe Byezerz!


	18. California

Title: California, Here We Come

Rating: PG to be safe, but most likely G

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my car which my daddy pays for, so please don't try to take it away ….. I do wish I owned Michael, but sadly I don't :( so I'll keep dreaming.........

****

Michael's POV

I didn't expect Mia to dump her boyfriend right away for me. Mia's just not like that, but I didn't expect her to just blow me off like she did. Did that kiss mean nothing to her? Did she feel nothing? Because believe me, it meant a lot to me. And I definitely felt something.

How could she blow me off like that? I know that I'm a guy, and I'm not supposed to get emotional, but I still have feelings. That still hurt, you know.

I knew she wouldn't but part of me was hoping that she would break up with Kenny right when he saw us. Obviously, that's not what she wants. I know I'm not the greatest, but does she really want to be with Kenny over me?! Probably. I'm just her sister's older brother, computer geek who goes around kissing her when she obviously doesn't want to be kissed.

I had just finished changing into some real clothes, when I heard a knock at the door.

****

Mia's POV

I decided to talk to Michael. I need to figure this out. What am I supposed to do? I can't just ditch Kenny like that. He loves me. I'll feel horrible. But Michael……. He's the love of my life. I want to be with him. I know it was just a mistake though. What if I go into his room and tell him how I feel and he laughs in my face? Ok, well Michael wouldn't do that to me, but he would let me down gently. That would still be enough pain just for him to do that anyway. I guess I'll never know until I try. Here goes…..

I walked out of my room towards Michael's room. I tried to walk through unnoticed, but that wasn't my luck.

"What are you doing, Mia?" Kenny looked up and asked.

"I was going to go talk to Michael and see if he's feeling any better. I know how horrible I feel and I just wanted to check on him too." I lied.

I really hope Kenny doesn't know about my flaring nostrils.

"Oh, well ok. When you're done, you should come watch TV with me. Do you need me to get you some medicine or something?"

"No, I think I'll be alright. Thanks, Kenny," I said feeling guilty as I knocked on Michael's door.

"Who is it? I said I don't feel well."

"Michael, it's Mia. Can I come in?" I asked, hopefully.

I heard a pause before someone came to the door.

****

Michael's POV

"Who is it? I said I don't feel well." I grunted. I was not in the mood to talk to Boris or Kenny, which I figured it was one of them.

Then I heard her voice. "Michael, it's Mia. Can I come in?" I heard her ask. Her voice sounded so desperate. It was like she needed to come in, she needed to see me. Maybe I'm just looking too much into things, but I had to try.

If she wants to play hard to get though and stay with Kenny, then I'll play too. I had already finished changing, but I decided to take off my shirt anyway.

I know I may not be Josh Richter, but I do still workout. Mia always blushes when I have my shirt off, so I obviously must look somewhat good without a shirt.

If I have to go everywhere around California without a shirt on to get Mia's attention, then that's what I'll do.

I stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. She smiled, saw my chest, and blushed deeply.

Just as I thought. Works every time.

She just stood there staring at my body until I finally cleared my throat. Her eyes got wide and she looked at the floor, turning bright red.

"You wanted something?" I asked, a little harsh. Well, sorry, but I just put my feelings on the line and kissed her, and she came back just to sit all close to her boyfriend on the couch. Wouldn't anybody be a little harsh then?

Her face saddened and she looked hurt. So much for harsh Michael. I lost all of that, when I saw that look on her face. She gets me every time. I can never stay mad at her.

"Michael…." she started.

"Yes……?" I questioned hopefully. Say it, Mia! Just say it!

"I….. I…… Nevermind." she said as she turned and left out the door.

Well, so much for that. I was hoping she'd tell me she loved me, or at least liked me. So much for hoping. It'll never come true.

****

Mia's POV

So much for telling him. I wimped out right away. I just couldn't tell him and make a fool out of myself. There's no way he likes me back, so why should I put my feelings on the line just to have him stomp on them.

I went back to my room and plopped down on my bed. Kenny called after me, but I wasn't in any mood to talk.

I don't know how long I was in there, but Tina came in after a while. She had gotten all the orientation information and such. We had to be at the class at 7 the next morning so that we could get accustomed to the school rules, rooms, and such. The classes themselves start at eight.

According to Tina's schedule, Kenny, Tina, Lilly, and I all have Algebra together. I wish Michael would be with us, but of course, he has Calculus. He's not an idiot like me, who can't even pass Algebra. He's way ahead already.

All of us have Study Hall together. It's right after lunch, and all of the students who won the contest have study hall together. At least I'll see Michael then. Although, I'm sure he'll meet some beautiful intelligent girl like Judith in his Calculus class and then will be too busy to even help me in Algebra. This is just my luck. Maybe I should have stayed home after all. Although then I may have had to deal with Grandmere, which I'm sure is MUCH worse.

Great. I'll be flunking Algebra, and Michael will be with some gorgeous, intelligent, funny SENIOR girl who is much better at EVERYTHING than I am. I will just be left in the dust.

Well, I'm going to bed early. There's a long day tomorrow, and I won't be able to sleep because I will be so worried about losing Michael. As if I ever even had him.

A/N: I totally wasn't proud of that chapter. It wasn't very long and it was a little pointless, well almost extremely pointless. Anyway, I have a plan, well kinda……so bear with me. Also, I know that you want Kenny gone right away. I will try to get him out soon, but I'm just trying to be like the real Mia. She doesn't want to hurt Kenny's feelings, so she keeps dragging it out until he finally dumps her. Mine will be a little different, but I still am going to drag it out a little like the real books.

Anyway, please review?! Pretty please?! I'll try to write more really soon since that one wasn't that good……. Luv ya byezerz! REVIEW!!!


	19. Here

Title: California, Here We Come

Rating: PG to be safe, but most likely G

Disclaimer: I do not own the Princess Diaries nor am in association with Meg Cabot. Although that would be cool hehe

****

Mia's POV

I woke up bright and early at 5:30 a.m. to the sound of my horribly annoying alarm. I reached up to shut it off but I missed and knocked it onto the floor, and the beeping continued. I rubbed my eyes and tried to stand up but somehow got tangled in the covers and tripped. I could tell this was going to be a rough day already.

"Mia! What is your problem! Shut off that annoying alarm already. You're going to wake up everyone in the whole town!" Lilly yelled, clearly annoyed as she stood up out of bed.

I finally reached the alarm. I shut it off as I placed it back where it belonged.

"Sorry," I said groggily. I rubbed my eyes once more. I am not a morning person at all. I went and found some clothes and headed for the shower, when I found that Tina was already in there.

I guess I'll just go find something to eat. I'm starving after such a rough night. I walked slowly out of the room, in my plaid shorts and white tank top. My hair was up in a ponytail above my head, and little blonde strands were falling out everywhere.

I walked to the cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal, which luckily we had some. I grabbed a spoon, a bowl, and opened the fridge for some milk, but there was none. I guess it's dry cereal for me today.

I walked towards the table, pulled out the chair, and sat down. I saw the front door opened and looked over my shoulder, wondering who it could be. Michael then walked in, being the hero he was, carrying a gallon of milk.

"Hallelujah!" I said, seeing the milk in his hands, completely forgetting about the events of last night.

"Happy to see me, Thermopolis?" he asked, laughing and slightly blushing. My eyes popped wide open as I remembered everything that had happened yesterday.

I just looked down at my lap as Michael noticed my dry cereal. "Here, this might help," he said pouring some milk over my cereal.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked, gesturing to the milk.

"Weird as it seems, I woke up early. Then I walked down to the little thrift shop downstairs. Did you even know they had one of those? I planned on walking down the beach to a store of some type, but I guess they have one here by their dorms. I find this place rather odd, but whatever. So that's how I wound up with this," he said lifting up the gallon of milk and setting it on the table.

"Oh, Captain Crunch, my favorite," he said pulling up a chair, sitting down next to me, and pouring some for himself.

Was he not going to mention last night? Did I even want him to? I mean I know it didn't mean anything to him. I guess he just figures it was no big idea, and that it's not even worth talking about. Well if that's what he wants, I have no other choice. I can't tell him how I feel, because I'm sure if he felt the same, he'd say something.

I just stared at my cereal and started eating. We didn't say anything for a few minutes, until finally Michael spoke.

"Mia….."

"Yeah?" I said looking up from my cereal, curious as to what he was going to say.

"About last night……"

I began to feel my heart beat faster.

"I'm starving!" Lilly said as she burst into the room. I stood up and started to leave. I put my bowl in the sink and turned to go into the room.

I turned back on my way to my room and saw Michael still looking at me. 'We'll talk later,' he mouthed as I turned my back and walked into my room.

Yes Later. Later's good.

****

Michael's POV

Lilly has got to have the worst timing that exists. I think I just have no luck. Every time something is about to happen with Mia, someone walks in. Is this God's way of showing me that it will never work? That everything between us is hopeless?


	20. We

Title: California, Here We Come

Rating: PG to be safe, but most likely G

Disclaimer: I do not own the Princess Diaries nor am in association with Meg Cabot. Although that would be cool hehe

A/N: This is actually part of the last chapter........I had actually made it much longer! I have no idea what is going on with my computer! It only published like a little of the story, so I'm so sorry that it looks so short............I was wondering why everyone was saying it was short. I mean I know its not long but its longer that lots of times, anyway here is the rest of the chapter that didn't get put up for some reason

mumbles to herself darn microsoft works lol

********

Michael's POV

Lilly has got to have the worst timing that exists. I think I just have no luck. Every time something is about to happen with Mia, someone walks in. Is this God's way of showing me that it will never work? That everything between us is hopeless?

Once we were already, we decided to walk to class. It wasn't far. We just had to walk out of the dorm building and across a little of the beach to the school building. It almost seems more like a college than a high school.

I didn't get to talk to Mia anymore this morning, because she went to get ready for class. Then on our way to class, she walked with Kenny. Darn Kenny! Who does he think he is. He doesn't even share Mia with anyway. Although if I had Mia, I wouldn't share her either, but that's a whole different story. Because I don't have Mia………yet. Oh, who am I kidding? Mia is with Kenny, and I don't see that changing any time soon, at least not for me.

I did at least get to see Mia and sit by her. We went to orientation for all of the temporary kids and I ended up next to her. It took some clever maneuvering to get everyone arranged so that I could sit next to her. Well ok, none really. Lars just said, "Hey Michael, sit here," and then winked at me. Lars is such an awesome guy. Although if he can tell that I have a crush on Mia, I wonder who else can. I hope she can't see it. I bet she can, and I bet she's grossed out by the thought of her best friends older brother even having romantic thoughts about her. It really seems that Lars likes me over Kenny though. I'm guessing that's good, I hope. Of course, Kenny ended up on Mia's others side. I tried not to let it bother me. I tried to imagine that I was sitting alone with Mia, which worked well until I saw Kenny's arm wrap around her and nudge me as he pulled her closer to him.

I glared at Kenny. I couldn't help it. I just couldn't stand to see his arm wrapped around Mia like that. I would rip my eyes out to spare myself the pain, but then I wouldn't be able to admire Mia when Kenny wasn't around. So I figured I'd have to deal for now.

They began to tell us all their rules, which really wasn't much. Respect the teachers. Be on time to class. Respect the property. Stuff like that. Then we were off. Boris and I headed off to Calculus, while everyone else headed towards Biology.

(A/N: Is Boris a Senior? Or older than Lilly? I should know this, but for some reason I forgot, and I thought it mentioned somewhere that he was older than Lilly. Anyway, if you could let me know, that'd be great! For now, he is!)

I wish I were in Biology right now. Well, not that I would want to take it over, but I don't want Mia alone with Kenny. I know there will be other people in her class, but still, I don't want her ending up as his partner at this school too. I just don't think that I could handle that.

I looked at the school map they had given us at orientation. Boris and I found the Calculus room and walked in. The students had begun to file into the room already. I scanned the room wondering whether to sit or wait for the teacher. I finally decided to take a seat as I scanned the room for an empty seat. My eyes landed on some girl waving me over to seat next to her, and Boris found a seat next to guy who as odd as it sounds, looked just like another Russian musician.

I took the seat next to the girl as she introduced herself. "Hey. My name's Krissy," she said smiling as she stuck out her hand. I politely obliged. "Michael," I said as I shook her hand. "That's a nice name," she said smiling. She was about to say something else as the teacher walked in.

"Hello class. Welcome to all the visitors. My name is Mr. O'Brien. I'm your Calculus teacher. Will all the new students please stand so that you can introduce yourselves?"

I reluctantly stood up and glanced around the room. There were about 3 other students standing up besides Boris and me. We went around the room, each saying our name and then sat back down.

Finally, after a while, it was lunch time. I walked into the cafeteria as I scanned the room for anyone from back home, especially Mia. Boris and I had gotten separated third period, so it was just me. I didn't see any of them, and I hoped that they were on this lunch period and were just being held up. I scanned the room once more and then my attention was drawn elsewhere.

"Michael!" I heard someone shout. I turned towards the sound and saw Krissy waving me over. I glanced once more for Mia, but I didn't notice her, so I headed over to Krissy's table.

"Hey Michael," she said as I sat down. "These are my friends Bridget and Amber. Bridget, Amber, this is Michael. He's visiting and he's in my Calculus class. He's from….." she trailed off. She had no idea where I was from.

"New York," I finished for her.

"Wow, all the way across the country," she said giggling. She seemed nice, but she seemed like an incredible flirt and I didn't know if I could handle it.

I averted my attention once more to look for Mia. Yes, I'm pathetic. I know. I finally saw her walking into the cafeteria. She was walking in with Tina, Seth, and………….Ryan. Of course, Lars and Wahim were trailing behind. Mia and Tina were laughing at something Ryan had just said and I found myself glaring at him. There was no way this was happening. I could not have another obstacle in the way of me getting to Mia.

"Michael. Michael! Hello?" Krissy said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry." I answered while still concentrating on Mia.

"What were you looking at?" she asked suspiciously. She was pretty nosy for just having met someone.

"Oh nothing. My friends just walked in, that's all." I swallowed hard when I had labeled Mia as my friend. She was my friend, it wasn't that. The problem just was that I wanted her to be MORE than just my friend.

"Oh…….." she trailed off, looking over to where my attention was focused. "Do you mean those two girls over there with Ryan and Seth? I mean, the blonde and brunette guys…."

"Yeah, that's them. You know Ryan and Seth?" I asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"Who doesn't know them is the question. Ryan is one of the most attractive guys in the whole school. Every girl wishes that he were hers"

My stomach clenched. Great! Another Josh Richter, just what I need.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Krissy asked, looking over at Mia, where my attention was still focused.

"Oh, ummm no. She's my little sister's best friend," I said, trying to convince myself that that was all she was, but I had no luck.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked curiously. She sure asked a lot of questions.

"Nope," I said reluctantly. I hoped that really soon the answer to that question would be yes, Mia Thermopolis is my girlfriend. But for now, the answer was just no.

"Oh I see," she said smiling.

Finally, Mia glanced over to me and smiled. Her gaze then drifted over to Krissy, who had somehow attached her arm onto mine. Mia almost looked jealous, but then her face dropped to what looked like disappointment and then she looked away. She whispered something to Tina, and I saw Tina turn around and look surprised too.

I finally decided to do something so I waved them over. Tina and Mia walked over to our table, unfortunately followed by Seth and Ryan, and of course Lars and Wahim.

"Hey Ryan. Hey Seth," Krissy said smiling. "This is Michael, he's my date for my party Friday night." She said pulling me closer to her by pulling on my arm.

It looked as though Mia's eyes were about to pop out of her head. I opened my mouth to protest.

"I…"

"Who are you friends?" she said, asking Ryan.

"This is Tina, and this is Mia. Mia just happens to be my dance to your party on Friday too," he said pulling her closer to him.

I gritted my teeth and glared at him. What did he think he was doing? Did he consider the fact that Mia had a boyfriend, or what about the fact that when Mia and her boyfriend were over that I was the next in line. No, he didn't. There was no way I was going to stand by and watch him try to take her right from under me.

Mia opened her mouth to say something, but again, Krissy interrupted. "Oh, well that's nice. Nice to meet you Tina. Mia. I'll see you guys Friday night then," she said, turning back to me.

"I……..Uhhhhh" Mia stuttered for words just as I started to speak "Krissy…..I"

"Come on, Mia, let's go sit down," Ryan said pulling on her arm. I clenched my fist tighter.

"Why don't you guys sit here?" I offered quickly before he could drag Mia off.

"Ok," Mia said quickly, pulling herself out of Ryan's grip and sitting in the chair next to me. I glared at Ryan triumphantly. I looked at him in a way that hopefully said, 'Mia is mine and she's off limits.'

Of course, the moment had to be ruined when Kenny, Lilly, and Boris walked in. Kenny's eyes landed immediately on Mia as he rushed over. Mia was conveniently seated between Ryan and me.

"Hey Mia," he said smiling at her and leaning in to kiss her. She turned her head so that he got her cheek instead. "Hey Kenny," she said as it looked as if she was forcing a smile.

Obviously, Kenny was going to want to sit by Mia. I figured since it would end up that way anyway, I would just help him out a little, while also helping myself. I got up and grabbed a chair for Kenny. I asked Mia to scoot over more towards my chair as I placed the chair between Mia and Ryan. I smiled triumphantly and glided back to my chair. I could feel Ryan's glare on my head, but I ignored it. If he thought I was going to hand Mia over to him, he was wrong. After Kenny was gone, she was all mine, and I was going to make that clear.

A/N: Eh, what do you think? I know I'm drawing out a few things, which I will probably draw out a few study halls but then I'll skip most of the week until the party and what not. I'll try to speed it up a little if you'd like. Let me know what you think and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE make some suggestions…….

Review please?!


	21. Come

Title: California, Here We Come

Rating: PG to be safe, but most likely G

Disclaimer: I do not own the Princess Diaries……..I own this story, but not most of the characters

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! They really keep me inspired to keep writing! By the way, kazzylvschris, I actually was thinking something along those lines. I guess we think alike. I think I have a few other things planned also, but that was along the lines of some of it.

****

Mia's POV

Finally, we're in Study Hall. It took long enough. It was so hard to dodge the topic of the party on Friday whenever it came up. Somehow I managed to get out of the lunchroom without Kenny hearing a single thing about Ryan being my date to the party. I don't get what the deal with Ryan is anyway. Why would a guy that looks like he does actually want to go to a party with a tall, skinny, flat-chested, flunking algebra, non-glamorous princess that has guilty thoughts about her best friend's older brother when she has a boyfriend?

I'm so confused right now. I'm also completely frustrated. I didn't think Michael was shallow enough to go and pick up the first girl he meets here in California. I mean, I know that I have no business in her personal life no matter how much I wish I did. Seriously though, what does he see in her?

The question is more like what DOESN'T he see in her? She's got gorgeous blonde hair and blue eyes. She's pretty, and she has a CHEST. Those are all qualities I am lacking. I mean I know I have blonde hair, but mine doesn't really count as gorgeous.

I also don't know what to do. Michael is obviously never going to be interested in me. It surprises me that Ryan is interested in me. Then there's Kenny, whom I wish wasn't interested in me. Plus, I have a date to a party, and he's not the guy I'm in love with or my boyfriend.

I can't turn Ryan down. A guy that looks like that actually wanting to take ME of all people to a party is a once in a lifetime event. Of course, I can't go with Ryan and leave Kenny. Because well, KENNY IS MY BOYFRIEND. No matter how many times I try to convince myself that it's not true……. It is! I can't do that to Kenny. He's so faithful, and he loves me. I can't hurt him like that. Not to mention the awkwardness of being around him this month in the same dorm if I were to break up with him.

So here I am, trying to do some Algebra in Study Hall. Kenny is next to me on my left working on our Biology homework, but his arm is draped across my shoulder. Tina's sitting to my right, reading yet another romance novel. The teacher doesn't seem to mind that everyone in the class is talking or doing whatever they please. That's one good thing at least. Although with Kenny next to me, I don't know how much I want to talk. I'm such a horrible girlfriend. I've tried to shift when I turn the page, or move in some way to shake off Kenny's arm, but I have not succeeded.

I glanced up at Michael and saw him working on his laptop. I guess he must have felt my gaze, because he glanced up also. I blushed as he smiled at me. When his eyes met Kenny's arm, I saw his eyes narrow as he glared. I wonder what he's thinking about.

He's probably just disgusted thinking that anyone would want to touch me intentionally.

I sighed as I looked back down at my Algebra book. I glanced once more at Michael wishing that we were in G&T so that he could help me with Algebra while our knees brushed up against each others.

Michael must have read my facial expression because he closed his laptop and stood up. He walked over towards Kenny and me. He pulled up a chair between Tina and me. I saw Tina glance over at me and raise her eyebrows.

"Hey Thermopolis," he said casually, sitting down in the chair he had just pulled up.

"Hey Michael," I said, glancing up at him. I tried not to let him know how happy I was that he had come over to sit by me.

"I noticed that your Algebra was giving you some trouble. Want some help?" he offered.

"Yeah, sure," I said smiling.

Leave it to Kenny to ruin the moment of course.

"I can help you, Mia," he said, scooting his chair even closer to me. If it was possible to get any closer to me, leave it to Kenny to figure out how.

"Oh, um," I said, stuttering. What was I supposed to do. I can't be all like, 'Kenny, sorry I love Michael and would rather him help me so that I can be next to him and inhale his wonderful scent and accidentally brush my knee up against his.' You just can't say that about another guy to your boyfriend. It's just wrong.

"I've got it, Kenny," Michael said. "You seem to be busy and I have nothing better to do. Plus, I've been helping Mia all year, so I know where we left off. You would have to start in the beginning."

"I don't mind. Plus, I'm just doing our Biology homework. Mia and I can always do that together later tonight," he rebutted.

Tina, being the wonderful friend that she is, decided to step in. I owe her so much already for everything she's done.

"Actually Kenny, I needed help on some of my Literature and I wasn't sure to ask. Would you be able to help me?" Tina asked.

"Umm…Well I was going to help Mia…."

"It's ok, Kenny. We can finish our Biology later."

"Um, alright," he said, sighing in defeat.

I smiled, then wondered what had happened to Lilly. She was usually screaming at Boris in G&T by now. I glanced over and saw her yelling in a whisper at him.

"Boris! Would you quit breathing over my shoulder?" she hissed.

Poor Boris. I don't understand how he loves Lilly after all the harassment. Plus, you weren't allowed to play any musical instruments here. This wasn't G&T, it was Study Hall. Although, I don't see how his violin playing would have affected the class much, seeing as everyone was talking as loudly as they wanted. The teacher just sat there reading some magazine.

I turned my attention back to Michael and found him staring right into my eyes. I blushed deeply. Why must I always turn into mush just by his glance. Hormones are not far towards me.

I didn't know how to act after what had happened between us. We still hadn't gotten a chance to talk about the kiss. I thought Michael might just avoid the topic, but this morning, he said that we'd talk later. I wonder what he wants to say. He probably just wants to make sure that I know it was a mistake. He wouldn't want Krissy finding out when it meant nothing.

I couldn't help but wince at the thought. Now I have no chance of being with Michael. Not only am I his little sister's best friend, but he's also got a gorgeous date to the party on Friday.

Being a princess is not all it's cut out to be.

****

Michael's POV

Is it pure evil that I loved the look on Kenny's face when I ended up getting to help Mia with her Algebra? I just can't help it. When it comes to Mia, I have no pity for anyone but myself….well and her, of course.

I saw Mia's eyes trail off and it seems her mind went with them. I could tell she was thinking about something, because I saw her wince.

"Mia……."

"Oh, sorry, Michael," she said, turning her attention back to me. If I had a choice, that's where it would always be, but sadly, it's not my choice.

"No problem," I replied, smiling at her. "So what do you need help with?"

She glanced down at her book and then back up at me….

"All of it," she replied helplessly.

I smiled. She was so adorable when she was flustered. I'm so cheesy when it comes to Mia.

"Alright, well, where first?" I asked. She pointed to a spot and we got started.

I couldn't help but let our legs rub against each others every once in a while.

She would bite her lip when she got confused, and I was going insane. Do you have any idea how hard it is to control your hormones when you're a teenage boy? Especially when you know what the girl of your dreams tastes like and she bites her lip in front of you. Believe me, it's not easy.

After telling Mia quite a few times to keep her work straight, the bell rang. We all left to our next classes.

"If you need help later, Thermopolis, just let me know. I'm right next door," I said grinning at her.

She smiled back at me. "Thanks, Michael"

"Any time," I said walking out the door. And I meant it. If Mia ever wanted to spend any of her free time with me, I had no problem with that. It didn't matter if I did have to help her with Algebra and constantly tell her to keep her work straight.

****

Mia's POV

I had French class next period. Luckily I had it with Tina. We walked into the room, looking around for seats, when my attention was drawn once again to Ryan. Was this kid everywhere?

Seth was next to him, and he waved Tina and me over. Tina sat next to Seth and I plopped down next to Ryan.

"Hey Mia," he said, flashing me his million dollar smile.

"Hey Ryan," I said, smiling back, suddenly feeling very inferior. I know I'm not beautiful, but next to him, I probably look like the ugliest being on the entire planet.

"If you feel like you need help with anything, let me know. I don't mind helping you catch up," he offered.

Did I look in the mirror today? Am I in Mia Thermopolis' body? I must not be, because that is the only possible explanation I can come up with as to why he would talk to me, offer to help me, and invite me….well more like insist on me being his date to the party on Friday.

"Alright."

The class started and I focused my attention on the front. I could feel Ryan staring at me.

I suddenly felt extremely conscious like there was something on my face. I tried to wipe it off, but I still felt his stare. I turned around to face him and saw him resting his chin in his hand just staring at me.

"Are you excited about Friday?" he asked in a whisper. "I can't wait. I'm sure you'll look fantastic."

I blushed beet red. I didn't have a chance to say anything, because the teacher turned around at that moment.

"Since we have new classmates for a while, I think I'm going to assign Team projects. If you are new here, look to your right. Whoever you see is your new partner. If it's not someone who's originally in this class, then I suggest you find someone that is. Everyone else that's left, you can choose your own partners and get back to me."

I looked to my right.

"Well Well…..I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together," Ryan said. He grinned and turned his attention back to the front of the room.

After French class, I had P.E. and then I was free…….well, until tomorrow, that is.

Conveniently, all the contest winner's lockers were near each other so we didn't have to look far to find each other. I walked to my locker with Lilly and Tina, who both happened to be in my P.E. class, and Michael was already there. I smiled when I saw Michael, but glared when I saw who had just attached herself onto him. Who does Krissy think she is anyway? I mean, I know he's gorgeous, but she just met him. He could be a jerk for all she knows. Even though he isn't, he is practically perfect, well besides his love for meat, but that can be overlooked I guess.

I walked over there grudgingly as I tried to ignore Michael and Krissy.

"Hey Mia!" Krissy said cheerfully as she turned around.

"Oh, hey Krissy," I said forcing a smile. She smiled back and turned herself back to Michael. She opened her mouth to say something, but Michael cut her off. HA! Take that!

"So Thermopolis, anything interesting happen today?" he said, looking at me.

"Not really. All I had after Study Hall was French and P.E. Luckily I wasn't alone in the classes though. I had Lilly and Tina in P.E. and Tina's in my French class and Ryan's my partner for some project we're doing."

It looked as if Michael looked a little jealous when he heard Ryan's name, but I'm sure it's my imagination. There's no way Michael would be jealous of me being with Ryan, especially when he has Barbie hanging on his arm.

A/N: Eh, couldn't think of a way to end it. But……..I had to end it, because my dad says it's a school night and I have to get off of the computer, so that's what you've got. Sorry. I'll update soon if I can! Leave a review, pretty pretty please?!!! Luv ya!


	22. Right

Title: California, Here We Come

Rating: PG to be safe, but most likely G

Disclaimer: I do not own the Princess Diaries……..I own this story, but not most of the characters

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, even the ones that weren't as nice, because they're honest opinions and I appreciate that. Every story needs criticism to get better. I just thought I'd fill you in on why I'm doing it like I am. First, I do have a plot, even if you might not think so. There are a few bits and pieces missing but I have the main idea. Also, I would rather it move a little slow than really fast, because I think you lose meaning when you rush something. I might speed it up a little, but not a lot because I don't want it to be too fast. I know the reality show isn't in the story yet, but I know exactly when I want them to find out and I'm almost to that spot, but not quite yet. I just want to work up to it. I want it to be nicely written. I'm sorry I'm moving slowly, but I've been really busy. Anyway, I know that I don't post too often, but I'm trying. I'm also sorry if the chapters are not as good as before but I've been incredibly tired and exhausted. I promise I will try to make them better and make the plot a little more visible for you. But I will be throwing in some drama and some Michael/Mia-ness as soon as I can, as long as I don't ruin the plot, because I think it will be good. Plus, I don't want to rush Mia and Michael to get together, because they didn't get together right away in the book. And one last thing, no, I don't think guys think like Michael does in my story BUT I'm not a guy so I wouldn't know exactly…..plus, I add some of what I want Michael to think since it is fiction and if I wrote how guys thought, I might need the story rating a little higher at some parts…….Anyway, I'm sorry that I just wrote the longest author's note in history and I'll try to make it up with a long chapter and lots of goodness! Please keep reading! Now, onto the story…..

****

Mia's POV

It's already Friday, and somehow Kenny never found out about Ryan being my date. The only problem I'm going to have is having him find out AT the party. Is this incredibly wrong? Going to a party with one guy when you have a boyfriend AND a guy that you're in love with, of whom are two different people.

All of us were getting ready for the party. Tina and I had gone shopping earlier that week and chosen outfits. I ended up getting a black halter top dress that went just an inch below the knees. It had a silver brooch in the middle about a few inches above the navel. It accentuated my skinny structure but made it look as though I was more gifted in certain areas. Tina chose a spaghetti strap red silk shirt with lace at the top. She finished it with black pants and red high heels. It made her look a lot thinner, although she wasn't big at all, but it hid her slight chubbiness. Lilly chose a baby blue tank top and some low rise black jeans. Tina made her add a glitter belt to add some more flare.

Tina did my eyes in a smoky look, and I wore black shoes, with only a small heel. I didn't want to look any taller than I already was.

"Mia, you look so hot!" Tina squealed. "Ryan's going to love it!"

"I still don't agree with this!" Lilly exclaimed, crossing her arms. "Going out with one guy when you have a boyfriend and not telling your boyfriend is very wrong."

"But I'm still going with my boyfriend. He's going TOO!" I exclaimed, mainly trying to convince myself.

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself, not me," Lilly said. "But whatever. Do whatever you want"

Just then someone knocked on the door. It was Boris.

"We're all ready if you wanna go." he said, still not opening the door.

"Ok, we're on our way out," Lilly yelled at him. "Go away!"

I quickly opened the door before Lilly could lash out at me again with the truth. I didn't feel right doing it, but I couldn't let Ryan down, and I couldn't just dump Kenny. It would be too weird.

I saw Michael, Wahim, and Lars sitting on the couch watching TV, while Kenny and Boris stood waiting for us. We walked out and Kenny walked over towards me.

"Mia, you look……amazing….." he said staring at me and making me feel uncomfortable. I had been looking at Michael though, hoping to get some form of approval. When he heard Kenny's voice, he turned his attention to me. I tried to turn my attention away so he didn't know that I was looking, but I was still watching out of the corner of my eye. He eyed me up and down and smiled. Yes! I think that's a good sign.

We all left and I tagged a little behind so that I could be the last one out besides Michael. As we walked out, he leaned over and whispered into my ear. "You look beautiful, Mia." My cheeks felt like they were on fire. "Thanks. You……l……look…..nice….t-t…..too, Michael," I stuttered and smiled. He just returned my smile. We walked the rest of the way in silence. I was completely surprised to the fact that Kenny didn't slow down to walk next to me.

We walked down the halls of the dorm rooms, looking for hers. We knew where it was the minute we hit her floor though. Music was blaring out of a room and people were all in the hall and walking in and out of the room as they pleased. We walked into the room and looked around. People were dancing everywhere. There was tons of food and lots of punch. People were dancing on the table, on the floor, in the hall. They were making out on the couch, and screaming at the top of their lungs. This was the epitome of the word party.

I looked to my side and saw Kenny there.

"Hey Mia. I was just going to go and check out the party. I actually wanted to look around alone. Maybe we can meet back up later. You don't mind, do you?" he asked.

Was he serious? What happened to Kenny? My boyfriend Kenny? Where'd he go? It's not that I'm complaining, but this is just too weird.

"Umm, no, that's alright. Go ahead, Kenny."

"I don't want you to be sad or lonely, are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Kenny, go on," I said, smiling and feeling a little relieved.

He walked off and I breathed a breath of relief. Maybe this will be easier than I thought.

Michael smiled and walked over towards me. "Hey Thermopolis"

"Hey Michael," I said rubbing the material of the sides of my dress between my fingers.

"Do you wanna maybe go somewhere and talk?" he asked, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Umm sure," I said as he grabbed my hand and started to lead me away.

We looked everywhere trying to find an empty room. We finally found one. Michael removed his hand from mine and reached for the door. We were about to enter when we were interrupted as someone wrapped their arms around me from behind. I jumped and screeched a little.

I turned around to face Ryan. "Hey Mia."

"Oh, hey Ryan."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright. I just didn't know you were there."

"Come on, let's go dance," he said, grabbing my hand.

"Actually, Michael and I were just about to talk."

"In a dark room? Alone?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, we needed privacy."

"You were going to ditch your date like that," he said pouting at me, giving me a puppy dog look. He was so gorgeous when he did that.

"No, I was going to find you later."

"Well, then you can just talk later. I love this song," he said, pulling me along.

Michael looked hurt and upset as I was dragged away.

"We'll talk later, I guess," I called out to him. Then I mouthed a "sorry."

As I was being dragged off, I saw a peppy blonde come and latch herself onto Michael again. That girl was really starting to annoy me. Who did she think she was anyway? Claiming some guy that she didn't even know. My thoughts were soon over though, as Ryan wrapped his arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer. It was nice. It was very nice. I will admit that it wasn't as nice as holding Michael, but we all know that's not going to happen again. I guess I'm glad that Ryan interrupted us from talking. Michael would have just let me down, and I would have been upset all night. At least now I can have fun with an awesome guy THAT ACTUALLY LIKES ME!

"I'm glad you came with me tonight, Mia," he said, breathing into my neck.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm actually glad too."

Which I was. Maybe not as glad as if it had been Michael, but I was still glad. I was having fun. Ryan smelled really nice and he was a great dancer, not to mention gorgeous.

"Why did you invite me though?"

Ryan slowed from dancing a bit. "What do you mean why did I invite you? I invited you because I wanted to. I invited you because you're pretty and funny and cute, and I like you."

I blushed for about the millionth time since I've been in California. I'm surprised that my cheeks haven't just stayed red. They've probably been red more than they've been flesh colored on this trip.

I just smiled and laid my head back on his shoulder and began to sway more to the music. When the song finished, we pulled apart and went to find a place to sit. While we were looking for a chair, I saw Kenny. I immediately felt guilty, but then I saw him laughing and smiling with another girl. Seems like both of us are having good times, but with other people. I saw an empty seat next to Kenny and this girl, so Ryan and I went to sit down by them.

Kenny spotted me and stopped smiling and talking. Something was really odd about him tonight.

"Oh, hey Mia," he said, not meeting my eyes.

"Umm Hey Kenny," I replied, glancing at him curiously.

I sat down and Ryan plopped down next to me.

"What's up guys?" Ryan asked, looking at them.

"N..N..Nothing's up. Why would anything be up? Does it look like somethings up? Why'd you ask?" Kenny said, stuttering.

"Kenny, are you alright?" I asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

Ok. Kenny is definitely not the best at hiding problems.

"Ummmm I don't know, because you won't look me in the eye and you keep stuttering."

He looked up and pretended to look me in the eyes but he was really focusing on my nose or the wall behind me.

"Everything's fine." he said, giving a breath of relief.

"Ok then," I said standing up and starting to walk away. I turned around to say something else, and noticed that Kenny was holding this girls hand.

I gazed at their hands and then looked up to Kenny's eyes. "What's going on, Kenny?" I asked again.

He looked away ashamed. "Well….I…."

"Go on," I said pointedly.

"Well…..We met at our first day of classes. Her name's Tayuya. She's actually from Japan originally but she came here from New York too. She only lives about 30 miles from where we live. She loves anime. And well, we just hit it off right away. She asked me to be her date to the party and I accepted. I didn't know how to say no."

I listened and nodded. I started feeling pain. I couldn't be from him dumping me. I've been trying to break up with him all along. Maybe it was because I was actually getting dumped. My first boyfriend dumped me. Or maybe it's that he actually liked someone more than me. Am I not good enough for anyone? It didn't seem like it. I don't know why it hurt me, but it did. I guess I'm more emotional than I thought.

"Mia, I didn't want to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. I loved you."

He looked so sorry. He looked horrible. Why am I such a horrible person? Here I am trying to think of ways to get out of this relationship when he was so devoted to me. He loved me and now he's hurting just because he thinks he's hurting me. My eyes started tearing up. I wasn't really that sad from the breakup. Actually, I was tearing up because I was thinking about how horrible of a person I've been since we've been together, only thinking of Michael.

"Mia, please don't cry……" he said, looking at me.

That just made me cry more. I couldn't take it anymore.

"It's ok, Kenny. I understand. It's over."

I can't believe how horrible of a person I am. I couldn't take it anymore, I just ran off crying.

****

Michael's POV

I was so angry that Ryan dragged Mia off like that. I really wanted to talk to her. I'm also a little frustrated with Mia that she didn't put up a bigger fight to stay with me. Who am I kidding though? Mia was probably just happy that he took her away. She's too nice, and she probably feels horrible about talking about it. She doesn't want to break my heart when she tells me that it meant nothing. But that's fine. I don't care what she says. I want her to know that I meant it.

Then not only did Mia leave, but Krissy showed up. I don't know what this girl's problem was. Didn't she get the picture that I wasn't interested. But whatever. I wasn't going to let Mia leave with another guy and just sit around waiting for her. I was going to do something to. Since Krissy wanted me to dance with her, I did. I danced with her for a while and then we walked to a different room. I spotted Ryan and Mia sitting on the couch next to Kenny and an Asian girl that I didn't know. I saw Kenny looking embarrassed or was it ashamed? I couldn't tell. But then Mia looked upset. She turned around and started to walk away. She looked like she was about to cry. I saw Ryan start to follow her and I turned around and was about to leave, but Krissy grabbed my arm.

"Let go," I said pulling my arm away. I got my arm away but before I could turn around, she pushed her lips up against mine and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled away and looked at her like she was crazy. Her gaze was focused behind me though. I turned around and saw Mia there with tears flowing out of her eyes. Ryan also looked quite shocked.

Mia turned and started to run. I turned to follow her, but Ryan held his arm out. "Don't you think she's gone through enough?" he said, glaring at me.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm going to find out." I said, trying to push past him.

"No you're not," he said stepping in front of me. "I know what happened and you don't, so why don't you let me talk to her? If you wanted her, then you shouldn't be kissing other girls and making her cry even more. Stay away from Mia."

He turned around and followed her. I wanted to punch him. He was right….well just about me not knowing what had happened. I had no idea what had happened. Did it have to do with me? I wasn't sure. What if Mia was mad at me? What if she wanted to talk to Ryan? Plus, if I punched Ryan, that just might make things worse with Mia.

"Just let her go," Krissy said. "She doesn't deserve you."

"You don't even know her!" I shouted.

"I know she cheats on her boyfriend and that she's not good enough for you. See?" she said, holding out a picture of me kissing Mia on the beach. It looked very scandalous, both of us making out, dripping wet, on top of one another in hardly any clothes on the beach.

I snatched the picture from her. "And what exactly are you doing with this?" I asked angrily.

"Keeping you away from her. If you want her reputation with the press to stay good, then I suggest you stay away from her. And Don't worry, I have more pictures where that came from."

"That's called Blackmail."

"I just call it looking out for what's best for everyone, especially me"

"What are you up to? You little……"

"Now, let's dance!" she said pulling my arm.

"I'm not going to dance with you."

"Fine, whatever. You'll change your mind soon enough." she said smiling evilly. "and stay away from Mia."

"Whatever."

I was so ticked. I was angry at myself for even dancing with Krissy. I was angry at whoever made Mia cry. I was angry at Kenny for being Mia's boyfriend. I was angry at Ryan for following Mia, when I should have been with her. And mostly, I was angry at Krissy for doing this to me. I had to find some way to get back at her.

There has to be some way………

A/N: Hmmm I totally wasn't planning on some of the stuff that happened in the story, but I just typed and it came out. I had a slightly different approach planned, but oh well. The MTV show will reveal itself soon if everything goes as planned……now pleeeeeeeease review! So sorry about the long wait! I tried to make the story long though…….now click the button and review! I just had to update…….FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS MICHAEL lol I got that review and was like, I just have to update now!


	23. Back

Title: California, Here We Come

Rating: PG to be safe, but most likely G

Disclaimer: I do not own the Princess Diaries……..I own this story, but not most of the characters

A/N: Someone said that I mentioned that Michael smelled like cologne in a chapter somewhere? Would you tell me where, because I couldn't find it, and I just don't remember doing that. But I was sick when I wrote some of the chapters, so I really wanna know where I put it……and another thing, someone said something about if Michael and Mia got together, the picture wouldn't look so bad. Well I didn't mean because they weren't together. I meant the picture looked rather well aggressive, both of them in hardly any clothing dripping wet on top of one another on the beach……I just figured if that got in the paper, with Mia's personality, she'd flip out and Michael knows that and doesn't want to hurt her….and sorry I took so long to get this up….busy life as always……

****

Mia's POV

I can't believe he kissed her! I just can't believe it! What about our kiss? Did that mean anything to him? Did he even care? Was it some sort of sick game? I never thought that Michael would be the kind of person to hurt me like that. Even though he doesn't know that I love him, he would still have the common sense not to think of a kiss as a joke.

My heart's breaking. I can't stop crying. No matter how hard I try, the tears won't stop flowing. Michael's not worth my tears though. He's a jerk…….If only I could make myself believe that. But I don't think Michael meant to hurt me. He probably thought that we were both just playing around on the beach and it was fun. It was a joke.

My emotions keep changing from being angry at Michael, being heartbroken, regretting ever coming to California, and being glad that Ryan's here. Yes, Ryan…..he followed me.

That's just one more sign that Michael doesn't care about me. He didn't even care that I was hurt. He didn't chase after me like in the movies and proclaim his undying love for me. He just stayed there with the Barbie doll.

But Ryan…….Ryan's so sweet. And it seems as if he actually likes me. He followed me when I was hurt. He's trying to comfort me, even though I look like a wreck with my black makeup all over my face. My face is red and blotchy and the tears won't quit. I don't know what he sees in me, because he seems, well almost perfect, and I'm well far from perfect. He's gorgeous, and I'm not even near gorgeous.

"Mia….." He reached up and wiped away one of my tears. "Shhhhh…..Don't cry," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

Don't cry? Don't cry? Does he think I WANT to cry? Does he think I CHOSE to cry? How can he tell me not to cry.

"D….D….Do you t-think t-that I actually want to cry?" I asked slightly sarcastically, even though it was hard to tell what I was saying through my loud sobs.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said, rubbing my back.

"I….know…..S- Sorry, I I I'm just upset right now"

"It's alright. Let's get you back to your dorm," he said standing and pulling me up.

My sobbing began to slow down. Ryan placed his hand on the small of my back, and walked me back to my room.

We got to my door and he was about to walk away, when my mouth moved before my brain.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to think about it," I said, trying to smile at him, but doing a horrible job.

"Ok…." he said, holding open the door for me as I walked in and then he followed.

I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me as I grabbed the remote. I flipped on the TV to the Lifetime channel.

"I love Lifetime," Ryan said, relaxing against the couch.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah," he said smiling at me.

He is incredible! He's gorgeous and he likes me, well maybe, and he likes the Lifetime channel. Can a guy get any better than that?

We settled on a movie and tried to push the thoughts of Michael and Krissy out of my head. If Michael didn't want me, then his loss…………Yeah, right! Who am I trying to convince? Myself? I know Michael's too good for me, but at the same time, the reason he is too good for me is because he's a great guy. And since he's a great guy, he wouldn't even believe that he's too good for me. But I guess I'm wrong. If any of that even made sense.

No matter how much I love him, that won't make him love me more.

"Mia…..? Mia, are you listening to me?"

"Huh. Oh, sorry, I just zoned out. What were you saying?"

"I was just going to ask if you wanted some popcorn or something." He looked really concerned about me.

"Well, actually, there's some Ben and Jerry's icecream in the freezer….."

"Alright, cool," he said smiling and getting up.

I'm so glad we bought some icecream the other day or I would be desperate right now. I always eat icecream when I'm depressed.

But I'm not……I'M NOT DEPRESSED. I have no reason to be depressed. I should have seen this coming. I should have known that Michael could not and would not love someone like me. A freakishly freaky freak of a princess dating a gorgeous and intelligent senior….not gunna happen.

Ryan came back with 2 spoons and 2 pints of icecream.

"Which one do you like?" he asked, holding out Half-Baked and Phish Food.

"Definitely Half-Baked," I said smiling as he handed it to me. He sat back down on the couch next to me and we started to watch the movie.

I was started to get tired from all of the drama of the day. I yawned, and I think Ryan caught on.

"I'll go if you wanna sleep," he said, getting ready to stand up.

"You don't have to. I know the party's on your floor. It'll keep you up. Well unless you WANT to go back to the party. I didn't even think about that at first. I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize I was keeping you. You go. Go have fun. Go party! I'll be fine."

"Mia, I CHOSE to leave the party to follow you. Whatever you want is what I'll do, ok?"

"I…..I…..I don't know what I want," I said as I started to cry again.

Ryan hugged me again and just let me cry. I don't know what is with this guy. Why is he so nice to me? He hardly even knows me, yet he left a party for me. He stayed with me to watch Lifetime. He got me icecream. Is he expecting something in return? Because, well I don't really have anything to give him right now except for a broken heart, and I hope he's not wanting, well you know. Because I definitely can't and WON'T give that to him? Does he even like me? And If he does, did he notice that I love Michael? Does he expect me to get over Michael so soon? I'm so confused…….I don't even know what I want anymore…..

We sat there watching Lifetime while he held me for quite a while. He had nice arms, although they definitely weren't as nice as Michael's. He didn't smell as nice as Michael either. He smelled like cologne, which is nice and all, but I love Michael's soapy smell. And his goofy gorgeous grin and his love for Star Wars. ENOUGH MIA! I just can't get a hold of myself. It seems like every thought of mine trails off to Michael.

After a little while, I started to hear rain and thunder. At first I wanted to laugh a sardonic laugh like the weather was mocking me, but then it almost felt cathartic. I could hear the pitter pat of the raindrops on the roof. I wouldn't admit it, but I was just a teensy weensy little itty bit afraid of the thunder. Soon there was a loud BOOM and I jumped and squealed slightly. Ryan wrapped his arms around me tighter. There was something slightly comforting about being in his embrace although not as comforting as Michaels embrace….I mean Michael who? Riiiight. Like I could every really forget him. Gosh I feel like a schizo right now!

Ryan and I sat like that for a while quietly. We just listened to the rain falling until we heard someone come in the door. Ryan and I turned our heads but he didn't let go of me. I turned around to see Michael soaking wet and dripping all over the floor. He glanced at me and saw Ryan's arm around me and looked down at the floor.

His shirt was soaked and was clinging to his nicely defined chest, but that's absolutely besides the point. He looked miserable. I couldn't help but hurt for him, even though he didn't hurt for me. I also couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. Did Barbie find some Ken to cling on to and leave Michael all alone? I just couldn't see that as possible though. Why would anyone leave Michael when he's the most perfect guy a girl could find.

"Michael……are you alright? You're soaked and shivering! Why were you wandering around outside in the rain?" I asked removing myself from Ryan's grip and walking over to the closet to grab a towel and tossing it to Michael. It didn't feel right having Ryan's arm around me with Michael in the room. I don't know why, but somehow it just felt……well…….wrong…….

What would Michael be doing walking around outside when the party was in the same building as us! He only had to walk down halls to get here…..

"I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. I'm just going to go to my room," he said turning around to head to the guys' room.

Michael looked sad and hurt. I don't know why, and I probably shouldn't care, but I do. I love him so much, I can't help but care even when he broke my heart into a million pieces.

"Actually, Ryan, why don't you go back to the party?"

"Oh, alright," he said getting up off the couch. He leaned in to give me a kiss but I turned my head. It felt like the Kenny thing all over again. Although Ryan was much more attractive than Kenny, but still, didn't he see that I wasn't over Michael? I still love Michael. Even though Ryan's great and all, that doesn't take away how I've always felt for Michael.

"Thanks for staying with me." I said as he walked out.

"Any time," he said as he smiled and winked at me before he walked out the door.

Michael had been watching the whole time. When I shut the door and turned back to him, he turned around and started to head to his room.

"Michael……"

He stopped but didn't turn around.

"What's wrong? Why were you walking around outside in the rain?" I asked curiously.

"Just thinking…."

"About what?"

"Everything….."

"Michael, I don't understand," I said as I started crying. "What's going on? Why won't you talk to me like normal? What's going on between us?"

I just continued to cry and sat down on the couch. STUPID CALIFORNIA! Why did we come here in the first place anyway? I should have just stayed in New York, then none of this would have happened! Why does everything seem to go wrong for me!

"Mia……" Michael said, looking at me with pleading eyes, as if to say 'Please don't cry!'

I looked up at him with tears still in my eyes.

"Please stop crying," he said looking at me. He came and sat down on the couch next to me.

"What did I do to make you hate me?" I said still crying. I have no idea where all these words were coming from, but they were coming. Sure enough, they were coming.

"Mia, I don't hate you. I really don't. Why would you think that?" he asked putting his arm around me.

"Because you thought all of this was a joke!" I said as I ran from the room crying right as the rest of the group coming in the front door.

"What'd you do now, Michael?" I could hear Lilly scold him as she ran to the door.

"Mia……"

Lilly opened the door and I looked out just to see Michael walking into his room. He still looked sad and I don't even know why. If he liked me, he would have told me! We were all alone. He could have just told me, so I know he doesn't like me. Not that I ever really thought it was possible for him to like me, but when he kissed me, well I had hoped that it could happen. But obviously he thought we were a joke or he would have said something! And I still didn't even figure out what he was upset about. I guess I'll have to ask Tina later….maybe something happened at the party. Maybe she'll know…….

How did everything get so screwed up!

A/N: There you go! Review Please! Ugh I've been writing this chapter for sooooo long. For some reason, I just had/have writers block and just could not write so I'm sorry if it's not as good as usual. If you notice something that could be better, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know! And Please Review!


	24. Where

Title: California, Here We Come

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Princess Diaries belongs to Meg Cabot and her publishing company and well, not me……

****

Michael's POV

"Because you thought all of this was a joke!" I just can't get that out of my head. Though what was a joke? Surely she didn't mean us. I don't know where she'd get the idea that I thought we were a joke. Couldn't she see that our kiss meant the world to me? Can't she see that I love her? It seems like everyone else can tell……Kenny, Lars, Tina….

And why did everyone else have to come in at that time? Why does that always happen? I didn't even get to ask her what she meant. I didn't even get to explain! Not that it really matters, because if I did get with Mia, that would just ruin her reputation because Krissy would give that picture to the press. Then Mia would be horrified if her Grandmere found out. I guess if I really love Mia then I can't be with her……at least not now. Not until I find out how to get even with Krissy so that she won't give the picture to the press.

I hated seeing Ryan with his arm around Mia like that. And I really hated seeing Mia cry tonight. It was horrible. I was walking around outside trying to think of a solution to the Krissy problem. Then after I solved that, maybe, if Mia somehow could like me, then we could be together. But I don't know if that will ever happen, because that can't happen until after I get back at Krissy. I guess for now I'll go along with her and pretend to like her so that I can find out her weaknesses. There has to be at least one.

****

Mia's POV

"Mia, what's wrong?" Lilly asked sitting down. "Is this because of Kenny? I heard he broke up with you. Are you ok?"

I just started crying harder. No, it wasn't just because Kenny broke up with me. Well not really. But I can't just say…..'No, Lilly. It's because I'm in love with your brother who kissed me and it was the best kiss of my life but he thought it was a joke and so now my heart is breaking and Lana was right, Kenny did find someone better than me in California and I wish I would have never come.'

That's totally not something I could say to Lilly. She just wouldn't understand, and she'd flip out if she knew that I loved her brother.

"Mia, what's wrong? You can tell me….." Lilly said, actually being genuinely nice.

"Everything's wrong!"

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"Not really," I said meaning it. I just couldn't talk to her about this. "Did Kenny come back from the party?"

"Yeah, he followed Boris, Tina, Me, and the bodyguards back. Lars was really worried about you, and Kenny looked really upset. What went on with you two?"

"He was with some girl at the party and I guess he met her and she's from Japan and he really likes her so we broke up. It's over between us." I said, looking at her, my eyes still wet.

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"Yeah," I said as I looked down at my lap, hoping Lilly couldn't see my nostrils flaring.

I could tell she wanted to say something about me going with Ryan when I had a boyfriend, and Kenny had just done the same thing. But for once, she didn't say anything. She just burst out of the room. She walked across the dorm to the guy's room and banged on the door. I ran out following her. What was she going to do?

"Lilly, stop!" I said trying to stop her.

"Open the door, idiots!" she said still pounding on the door.

Boris opened the door. "Hey Lilly," he said smiling.

"Out of the way! Where's Kenny?" she said pushing him to the side. Poor guy! How much abuse can he take?

She walked up to Kenny, who was sitting on his bed looking down at his lap. He looked so sad, so sorry. I felt horrible. Here I am still thinking about MYSELF, when Kenny feels incredibly guilty.

"Kenny, who do you think you are making Mia cry like this?" she shouted.

"Lilly, don't. He didn't mean to!" I cried. This was horrible.

"I..I….I didn't mean to," Kenny started. He looked horrified like he was about to cry. Because believe me, when Lilly's angry, she's really really really scary.

"Why would you break up with her like that? Especially for another girl? How could you do that to her?" she continued shouting.

I felt horrible for Kenny. The wrath of the one Lilly Moscovitz was not at all pleasant. I didn't want him to go through it, but if I stopped her ranting, I'm sure it would turn to me and how I'm the one who caused this by not French kissing him or something. So I just stood there, tears coming out and looking incredibly scared.

Although when Lilly mentioned that Kenny had broken up with me, I saw Michael look up from where he was sitting with his head down. He probably just feels horrible that not only did he play a joke on me that was very cruel but that my first boyfriend dumped me for another girl all in the same week. I really am a pathetic loser.

Lilly continued harassing Kenny for a few more minutes, before I decided to step in. Someone had to stop her or she'd go on forever.

"Lilly, come on that's enough," I said grabbing her arm. She saw the tears in my eyes and finally laid off.

"Hmph. Fine." she said turning around to head back to her room.

We headed back to our room and I decided to go to bed. I think I've been through enough already today. I got into bed, closed my eyes, and drifted off to dreamland.

****

Michael's POV

Kenny dumped Mia? KENNY DUMPED MIA! This is nothing like how I had wanted it to happen. First, I wanted Mia to dump Kenny! Then Mia would be free and I could be with her.

Now, Kenny dumped Mia and Mia was crying! Plus, I can't comfort her, because I don't know what Krissy will do. This is not at all how I wanted our trip to California to be! I was supposed to end up with Mia, and everyone was supposed to be happy. But now, I'm miserable, Mia's miserable, and I'm being blackmailed into hanging out with some girl that I despise.

I was so shocked when I found out about Mia and Kenny though. Lilly just burst into the room and started screaming at him. I had no idea why, until she mentioned that Kenny dumped Mia for another girl. ANOTHER GIRL! How can any girl be better than Mia? Because, well, I'd sure like to meet her if that's true. But it's not. I always knew Kenny wasn't good enough for Mia. He didn't deserve her. But then again, Mia didn't deserve to be dumped like that.

Obviously Mia still has feelings for Kenny anyway or she wouldn't have been crying so hard. This bites! I need to get over her. I need to find another girl. But that's not even possible, because I'm stuck with Krissy. I'm too afraid of what may happen to Mia's reputation if I don't.

Well, whatever, I'm going to bed. Maybe I'll think of a solution while I'm sleeping.

****

Mia's POV

I woke up, not feeling too refreshed at all. I could hardly sleep. Thoughts were swarming in my mind. It felt like as soon as I fell asleep, I had to get up already. I hate when that happens!

I decided to take a shower because it was already noon on Saturday. I slept pretty late after the party last night. I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. I finally finished up and dried my hair and I was just finishing putting on my makeup.

"AHHHHHH! THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!" I heard Tina scream from the living room.

I rushed in there just as everyone else got in there. Tina was watching TV and I looked at her face. It didn't look very happy.

I looked at the TV (MTV to be exact) and saw myself. It was Ryan and Me next to Kenny and Tayuya! AND IT SHOWED ME GETTING DUMPED AND CRYING. Then it showed me running up to Michael and him getting kissed by Krissy and me running off……

Then the announcer spoke…… "Is there hope for this princess? Or has she been royally flushed? Find out on the next episode of Cali High!"

I stood there in shock and everyone turned to look at me.

"Mia…..I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Tina asked cautiously.

Tears started flowing out of my eyes. Who would do this to me? How could they embarrass me like that! What am I going to do if Grandmere finds out? I'm so dead!

I ran out of the room crying and ran down the hall. I didn't care who saw me. I didn't care if I looked horrible. I just wanted to get out of there. I wanted to get out of the room. Get off of MTV. Get out of California. I wanted this to be over. I wish I had never come in the first place!

While I was running, I heard people who had their doors open or were in the hall shouting things at me…. "It's the royal flush." or "Oh, are you going to be a runaway princess too?" at least there were some nice people saying "Oh, I'm sorry! This is horrible!" or talking about me saying "Poor girl!" or "Is that the girl they just showed on MTV?"

These people didn't know me! And don't they have a life? Do they all just watch TV all day on Saturday? I just started crying harder. I had no idea where I was running to. I just knew what I was running from. And that was everything!

A/N: I know it wasn't very long, but that's where I wanted to end it. I hope you liked it. The MTV show has finally made its debut! Tell me what you think and please be honest! Even if you don't like it, that's cool. I need some honest opinions! Review please? And I'll try to write more soon! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! I love reviews and I really appreciate it! Now help me get 200 reviews:)


	25. We

Title: California, Here We Come

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Princess Diaries belongs to Meg Cabot and her publishing company and well, not me……

A/N: WOW! Long time, no write, huh? Well I was thinking about P.D. the other day and was like omgosh! I never finished my story! I've been so busy. At least I warned everyone at the beginning of the story that I would be busy though. But still….work, school, SATs, vacation, grandma having heart surgery……stuff just likes to pile up. I don't know when my next chapter will be out, but at least theres one for now! So here you go! Enjoy! Oh, and PLEASE leave me some tips. I feel some HORRIBLE writers block. I feel like this chapter is not going to be so good. Maybe I'll make it more like 2 chapters so I can make it good. I know how I want the end to go but I'm having trouble getting there……so leave me comments and tips in the review pleeeeeease! Thanks guys! You're great!

MIA'S POV

I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't take the comments. I couldn't take the looks. I was so embarrassed. I wished that I could disappear. Why couldn't I just be invisible like I used to be? But no, I have to be a complete idiot and a complete dork and everyone gets to see it on TV because I'm a PRINCESS! Did I ASK to be one? NO! Did I WANT to be one? NO! But do people care? NO!

My cell phone kept ringing, but I didn't answer it. I knew it was Grandmere. Even though she doesn't watch MTV, I know the word has gotten around to her already. She's going to be so furious. I don't think I can handle it.

I want to leave California, but the only place to go is home. And Grandmere's there, so that narrows my choice down to………..nowhere.

A few paparazzi had somehow managed to get inside the building. Did the paparazzi get training from the CIA or something? Because they seem to be able to find anyone anywhere.

"Mia!"

"NO COMMENT!"

Why won't those paparazzi leave me alone? Don't they think I've had enough?

"Mia!"

"I SAID NO COMMENT!" I screamed as tears poured out harder. Someone grabbed my arm and I was pulled into a room.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed as someone placed a hand over my mouth.

"Mia, it's ok. It's just me," the male said as he turned me around to face him. Then he just held me.

"Mia, it's going to be ok."

"How? How is it going to be ok? Just because you say it is doesn't mean it will! My grandmother is going to kill me! Everyone is going to laugh at me. They're going to think I'm an even bigger dork then before. I hoped that I could come to California and finally be someone else. I thought maybe I could have a fresh start here. Maybe I wouldn't be one of the biggest dorks in the world. But I can't even do that here. My boyfriend dumped me for another girl and it was broadcast on nationwide television! How am I going to show my face out there? How am I going to talk to my grandmother? And my father? How am I going to explain this? I hate being a princess. It's not fair! What am I going to do!"

"We'll think of something, I promise"

"Thank you, Ryan. Thank you for everything. For staying with me last night. For helping me. You don't really even know me, yet you're already protecting me."

"It's no problem, Mia. I love to help you. You're an amazing girl," Ryan said smiling.

Then his voice lowered and he spoke softly into my ear. "You may not be glad you came here, Mia, but I'm glad you did. You're very special. You're amazing. You're sweet. You're funny….."

He moved his head slightly so he was looking me in the eye.

"You're beautiful…." he finished off, whispering. I could feel his breath on my face. He looked me in the eye and gazed at me. His eyes were beautiful. They were like the ocean. He glanced at my lips and back up at me and then he did it. He brought his lips down to meet my own. At first I was startled, then I began to kiss back, but my mind snapped back to reality and I pulled away.

"Ryan, we can't do this."

"Why? You didn't like the kiss?"

"That's not it. It's just that I just broke up with my boyfriend. You hardly even know me. I hardly even know you. It's just not right."

"Alright. I understand. Whenever you feel that we know each other well enough, let me know." He smiled and peeked out the door.

"I think they left. You want me to walk you back to your dorm? You're probably safest there."

I just nodded and smiled. I was so confused. Michael's kiss…… Ryan's kiss…….. Kenny's new girlfriend………. All of this was just too much. I mean Ryan's kiss was nice. It was amazing. He's a great kisser, but there's just not as much spark as Michael's. I mean don't get me wrong, there's a lot of lust there. He's gorgeous and his kiss is amazing. Why wouldn't a girl want him? But Michael's kiss was different. I felt passion but I also felt something more. Something that I've never felt before. Something that I think only could come from Michael.

"Thanks for everything, Ryan," I said as we reached the dorm.

"Any time, Mia. Just call me if you need anything. Anything at all. Or if you just want to get to know each other," he said as he winked and walked away.

I opened the door to find everyone in the living room.

"MIA! We were so worried about you!" Tina squealed as I walked in the room.

"I was only gone for like 20 minutes……"

"Well you've gotten like 200 calls in 20 minutes," Tina said pointing to the phone left off the hook and lying on the floor.

"Lilly kept picking them all up and saying 'Princess Amelia has no comment' but the phone kept ringing over and over and over……I don't know how they even got this number…."

"Thanks guys. Sorry about just leaving like that. I just had to get away."

"Are you feeling any better?" Tina asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I ran into Ryan and we talked about it. He said he'll think of something. So I'm hoping he thinks of something soon. Hopefully I can take care of this before I Grandmere decides to come up here and take me back to New York. I'm sure she's already thinking about it…"

"Why don't you sue them?" Lilly suggested.

"Riiight. And I'm going to win, how?"

"Because you never signed a contract. You never said you'd be on the show. Did you?"

"NO!"

"Well then…."

"I never thought of that. I'll see what I can do. I guess it's time to face the music," I said grabbing my cellphone and dialing Grandmere's number.

"AMELIA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHAT IS GOING ON? WHY WERE YOU OFF WITHOUT YOUR BODYGUARD? I WILL NOT HAVE YOU GALLAVANTING AROUND CALIFORNIA LIKE THAT! DO YOU WANT ME TO COME THERE AND GET YOU RIGHT NOW? BECAUSE I WILL!"

I cringed at the screaming and walked into my room. Hopefully I'll have a solution by the time I come out.

MICHAEL'S POV

I wish I could help Mia right now, but I don't even know how. She's hurting so much. I still have to talk to her about saying that I was just joking. If she's talking about the kiss, then obviously it meant something to her. I have to figure this out. But first, we have to solve her problem.

She just walked into her room on the phone with her grandmother. I can't believe that Ryan was the one who got to help her again. Why is he ALWAYS there? How is he always around? I find it a little weird that he always shows up when Mia's in trouble. Why can't it be me who comforts her? I want her to know that I'm the one who wants to protect her. This Ryan guy really ticks me off. I don't even know why. I don't like him. I just don't like him. I don't trust him. He doesn't even know Mia like I do. He doesn't deserve her. Not that I do, but I deserve her way more than he does.

"So what are we going to do?" Lilly asked, turning around to look at everyone.

"What can we do, Lilly?" Tina asked. Everyone turned to look at her expectantly.

"I don't know. That's why we're supposed to think of something!"

Then there was silence. Everyone sat and waited for Mia to come out of her room. Finally, after 20 minutes, she came out. Everyone's heads popped up at the same time as they sat and waited for her to say something.

"Well Mia! Speak up already! What did your grandmother say? Can we sue them? We didn't sign any contracts!"

"Apparently, we did sign them. I guess the stack of papers we signed, along with the waivers and insurance and permission to attend a different school, there was an MTV release form. It was slipped in and we didn't pay enough attention. So unless my Grandmere gets us out of this, I'm stuck on MTV for a while," she said sighing.

"Well don't worry, Mia. Just don't do anything to draw attention to yourself. Maybe if you act normally, they'll think there's no story and they'll get bored and give up," Tina said trying to comfort her.

"My life is NOT normal. I'm NOT normal. Nothing about this is normal!" Mia shouted and started to cry again.

"We'll think of something, Thermopolis. Don't worry," I said, trying to sound casual yet comforting simultaneously.

She looked up at me and let out a small smile.

"Thanks guys."

MIA'S POV

The rest of the day, I just stayed in, trying to avoid gaining any more attention than I already had.

Sunday came, and I had forgotten all about my Algebra and my French project with Ryan. So Tina called Ryan and Seth to come over so we could get our projects finished up.

I quickly brushed my hair once more and put on some more cherry chapstick. I mean, I didn't want to look any worse than usual. I had just finished when I heard a knock at the door. I check to see who it was and then let them in.

"Hey Ryan. Hey Seth. Tina's in her room if you wanna go on in," I said pointing to her door.

"Alright. Cool. Thanks," he said heading to her room.

Ryan and I walked over to the couch where he pulled out his books.

"So, I guess we should get started," he said smiling at me and tossing me my book.

After about an hour of working, laughing, and Ryan "accidentally" grabbing my hand, we were finally finished.

"Hey, do you wanna come over tonight? We could watch some movies. Get some Ben and Jerrys. Get to know each other. Whatever you want."

"Well, I still have Algebra to do," I said, looking down at my bag.

"I can help you with your Algebra," he offered.

"Well, Michael usually helps me with my Algebra…"

"It's just this once, Mia. Pleeeeeease?" he said, giving me the puppy dog eyes. I hate when guys do that. How are you supposed to turn down that look.

"Well, how about I just come over after I do my Algebra?"

"Alright. It's a deal. So, be at my place around…7?" he said, as we got up and walked towards the door.

"Alright. I will. See you then."

"Goodbye, Princess," Ryan said kissing my cheek and walking out.

I turned around to see Michael standing behind me, looking a little disappointed.

"Hey Michael, I was just about to come find you. I was wondering if you could help me with my Algebra….." I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, whatever. Go get your books. We can work in my room. Kenny and Boris went out. Lars and Wahim are watching a game, but we can always kick them out."

"Alright. I'll get my stuff. Thanks Michael," I said smiling and grabbing my stuff and heading into the guys room where Lars and Wahim were just getting up to leave.

"Thanks for letting us have the room, guys," I said smiling at my wonderful bodyguard.

"No problem, Princess."

"The name's Mia," I said smiling up at him again.

"Right. Well if you need anything, Mia, just let me know," he said walking out the door.

(A/N: Ahhhhh this chapter is soooo boring. I hate writers block. If I can get through this chapter, I can get to what I want to get to, so please be patient!)

We pulled out our books and we started working. We didn't start up conversation, but neither of us knew what to say. I couldn't bring up the kiss. Obviously he didn't want to talk about it. So if he wasn't going to bring it up, I definitely wasn't. Get my heart broke intentionally? No thanks.

"So……you and Ryan. Are you like….you know…… a couple now?" he asked, not looking up from the book.

"Umm not really. Just really good friends. I don't really know him well enough," I said, not looking up from my book either. I just couldn't look him in the eyes, because I know I would get lost in them.

"What about you and Krissy?" I asked while still looking down.

"Nope. We're not dating."

"But you want to date her?"

"Nope."

"Oh, why not? I mean she seems…………..energetic," I said trying to think of a positive characteristic. I wanted to know what was going on with Michael and Krissy. If he doesn't want to date her, why would he be by her? Why would he kiss her?

He stopped writing and looked up, so I decided to do the same.

"Because she's not………" What? Not what?

"She's not what?"

"She's just not the girl I want," he said looking back down.

"Oh. You mean she's not Judith?" I said sadly. So Michael really does love Judith. I bet he misses her right now. The same way I miss Michael, even though he's right next to me. Things have been so weird between us since we got here. We haven't hung out like usual. We don't talk like we used to.

"What?" he said as if he was trying to comprehend what I said.

"You mean, she's not Judith. You know, the girl you want. I get it. It's ok, Michael," I said standing up.

"What are you talking about, Mia?" he said looking at me confused.

"It's fine, Michael. I won't tell anyone. I'm just going to finish this on my own," I said grabbing my books and walking out of there.

I walked to my room and knocked quietly, just enough to get Tina and Seth's attention before I went in. Tina answered the door a little disheveled, while she smoothed down her hair. Her hair was a little messy and her lips were swollen. It seems as if Tina and Seth were working on French alright, French kissing, that is. If I wouldn't have been sad for myself, I would have been ecstatic for Tina. I just smiled at her.

"Oh, hey Mia. Did Ryan leave already?"

"Yeah, we finished up our work a little while ago. I'm actually about to go over there now to watch some movies and stuff," I said grabbing my purse and a few other things.

"Alright, well have fun," Tina said smiling at me.

"You too. Just don't have too much fun," I said as I walked out giggling.

Well I guess all my chances with Michael are gone. He really does love Judith. If he didn't, he would have said something.

I called Ryan to let him know I'd be coming early. Then I told Lars where I was going.

"I'll walk you there Princess," he said. "I mean, Mia. I won't have you walking around alone with all the press running around everywhere."

"Alright, well let's go," I said walking out the door and heading to Ryan's.

"Call me when you want to come back," Lars said, heading back down to our room.

"Alright, I will. Thanks Lars," I said walking into Ryan's room.

"Hey Mia! I rented the movies. They're over on the table. And I'm waiting on the vegetarian lasagna to finish cooking," Ryan said rushing around with oven mitts on. I couldn't help but giggle.

"How did you know I was a vegetarian? I never told you that."

"Oh, well I, uhh saw it in a magazine somewhere," he said as the timer went off.

"Oh, I should have known," I said looking in his cabinet for plates and forks. I found some and I set them out on the table as he pulled the lasagna out.

We got ourselves some food and plopped ourselves down on the couch. I picked up the movies to look at them.

"Pretty in Pink, Sleepless in Seattle, and the O.C. Season 1! Nice choices! I love the O.C! Ryan is so gorgeous!"

(even though the seasons wasn't even finished at this time in the story but oh well)

"More gorgeous than me?" Ryan said looking at me and batting his eyelashes.

"Maybe…." I said giggling.

"Hmph. Fine. No lasagna for you," he said grabbing my plate.

"Hey! Give it back! I'm hungry!" I said jumping up trying to get it.

"Nope, not until you say I'm more gorgeous than Ryan from the O.C. and you give me a kiss right here," he said pointing to his cheek.

"Come on. Give it back!" I squealed.

"I'm waiting," he said, watching his watch.

"Fine. You're more gorgeous than Ryan from the O.C," I said smiling.

"Ok. Now where's my kiss?"

"Ok Ok fine," I said as I quickly kissed him on the cheek and blushed.

"That's better," he said handing me back my lasagna and sitting back down on the couch.

"Now what do you wanna watch first?"

"The O.C., of course!" I said grabbing it and popping it into the DVD player.

We talked as we watched a few episodes. We laughed. We cried. Well more like I cried when Marissa went to visit Ryan and he kicked her out, but come on, it was sad. I'm so emotional sometimes. It was nice though. I loved finally being able to relax and enjoy myself. It finally started to get late. I noticed how late it was when Seth walked in and said that Tina had some stuff to do before getting some rest.

So Ryan and I got up and I grabbed my stuff to go. I called Lars and Ryan walked me to his room door.

"So, do you think we know each other well enough yet, Mia?" Ryan asked, looking into my eyes.

"I'm not sure. There's still so much I don't know," I said, unsure in my mind. I liked Ryan, I did. No, I didn't love him like I love Michael. But Michael will never love me back. So I can't live my whole life waiting for someone who doesn't want me too. I needed to give up on Michael, and Ryan was an amazing guy. He was sweet, kind, funny, adorable, and oddly enough, he liked Vegetable lasagna, Lifetime, and The O.C. too! Maybe I should give him a chance.

"Isn't that part of it, Mia? We'll get to know one another as we're together. That's the excitement of it all."

"Alright," I said smiling. "I'm in."

Ryan smiled at me, then closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss me. It was nice. He's a great kisser. Although it's nothing like Michael's kiss, but I shouldn't be thinking about that. I have to get over Michael. I'll never have him. But I have Ryan, and Ryan's kisses are nice. They're well…..they're just nice.

I kissed back until I heard a knock on the door, signaling Lars was there. I pulled away and smiled at Ryan as I walked out the door.

"See you later, Ryan," I said, still smiling.

"Goodnight, Princess," he said as I walked away. "Sweet dreams."

I smiled. Ryan makes me happy. As long as I can get over Michael, this could be a great thing.

A/N: I know you're thinking…..what? Mia is STILL not with Michael, but my writer's block finally went away near the end of this story. Hopefully I can keep writing chapters this week so I don't get writer's block again. I know where the story's going now and I should be able to get there soon. The ending will be great, at least I think so, and I hope that you will think so too. Just let me get there. Don't worry, it won't be too much longer. Please review. Leave me comments, criticism, tips, compliments, whatever you feel like. Just leave reviews, pleeeeeeeeeease! Thanks to everyone who always reviews and thanks to everyone who are about to review this chapter! You are the ones who inspire me to write more! Thank you so much! Now, go on, click the button! Review!


	26. Started From

Title: California, Here We Come

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Princess Diaries belongs to Meg Cabot and her publishing company and well, not me……

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, even those that aren't as supporting, because it's nice to know what I can do to make it better. I know that Mia's REALLY dense in this story, but I needed that to happen so that I could fit in the rest of my story. I'll try to make her have a little more sense in this chapter. So hopefully everyone will like this chapter, that way I speed it up a little but not too much that it doesn't fit with the rest of the story. Let me know if you like this chapter better or worse…….Also, I have a few more chapters left, I'm trying to get to the ending, but I don't want to rush there. So please have patience. Thanks guys! And ashtonhott, I updated for you. I felt that you deserved it since you went through and spent your time re-reading the story.

****

Mia's POV

I'm so worried about telling everyone about Ryan and me. How will they take it? Will they be happy for me? Will Michael think I'm a tramp because I just broke up with my last boyfriend, kissed him, and am now dating a different guy? What will Lilly say? I don't know how to tell them. Should I let them find out on their own?

I have so many questions on my mind, and no time to think of an answer because I just got back to the room.

"Hey Mia," Tina said when I walked in. "How was your date?" she asked as everyone's head popped up from the living room watching TV.

Well, no need to hide it now, since everyone is going to be asking questions.

"It was great. Ryan and I…..we're……well……we're kind of……..together now," I said slowly, watching to see everyone's reactions. Mainly just to see Michael's.

"That's great, Mia!" Tina said excitedly.

I looked over at Michael who had just stood up and started walking towards his room.

"Where are you going, doofus?" Lilly asked looking at Michael.

"None of your business," he shot back.

"What's wrong with you?" she said with an evil smirk.

"Nothing," he said walking into his room and slamming the door.

"Whatever," she said turning back toward me.

I stood there waiting for her reaction.

"What?" she hissed at me.

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked still waiting.

"No. It's your life. You do whatever you want," she said walking into her room and slamming the door just like Michael did.

Everyone just stood there, not saying anything, until Tina finally spoke.

"Well, I'm happy for you Mia. But could I talk to you in the hall?" she asked.

"Alright," I said as she lead me out towards the hall.

"What about Michael?" she whispered as soon as the door shut.

"What do you mean? What about him?"

"I mean, I thought you loved Michael. You and Kenny are over. I thought you wanted to be with Michael."

"Yeah, well Michael doesn't love me back," I said, sadly.

"What are you talking about? Of course he loves you. Can't you tell? The way he looks at you. The way his face lights up when he sees you. Plus, he looks like he's been moping around lately without you. And just now, he was sitting on the couch watching TV normally, then you announce that you're with Ryan…..he just gets up angry and slams his door. What else would make him so mad at exactly the same time? Think about it, Mia. It's so obvious. Everyone can see it but you. That's probably why Lilly is angry, because she's so frustrated that you're being so clueless," Tina finished off.

"But why wouldn't he say anything? If he loves me, why wouldn't he tell me?" I asked, confused.

"If you love him, why don't you tell him? Maybe he's thinking the same thing as you, Mia. Maybe he's scared that you don't love him back. I know it seems hard to believe that guys are scared of getting turned down, but they're human too. Or maybe he has tried to tell you. You're one of my best friends, Mia, but sometimes you need to pay more attention. It's so obvious that Michael loves you, and he's angry that you don't see it. He's angry that you're with Ryan. If you love him, I think that you should talk to him," Tina finished.

"But what if he turns me down? What if he doesn't love me back?"

"I doubt that's the case, but how can you know if you never try? What if Michael won't say anything because he's wondering the same thing as you. You can wonder 'What if?' your whole life, but if you don't try, you'll never know. Do you want to wonder what could've happened your whole life?"

"Well, no……"

"Then talk to Michael. Tell him you love him."

"What about Ryan? I can't just do that to him. I do like him, I just don't love him. Not like I love Michael. I've never loved anyone like I love Michael," I said, still confused.

"Just tell him. You don't want to go through the Kenny phase all over again, do you?"

"No," I admitted.

"Then go talk to him. Go tell Michael you love him," Tina said, smiling.

"Thanks, Tina. I'm so glad that you're my friend," I said, hugging her and smiling back.

Tina and I turned around and headed back into the room.

I started to walk to Michael's room, when he walked out wearing a shirt that showed off his nicely defined abs and some blue jeans.

"Hey Michael," I said smiling.

"Hey," he said dully, as he walked right past me.

I turned around to look at him as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Out," he said, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, well, I was actually wondering if I could talk to you first," I said to his back.

"Maybe later," he said walking out the door without even turning around.

A/N: Yes, it's a short chapter with a sad ending, but I'm thinking about writing the next chapter right now, and I'll try to put it up soon. Don't be sad about this ending either, because it will get better. Please review! Pleeeeeeease, for the love of Rooney and Michael Moscovitz, REVIEW!


	27. Pedal to the Floor Thinkin' of the Roar

Title: California, Here We Come

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: No, I am not Meg Cabot, and therefore I do not own the Princess Diaries books or characters….

****

Michael's POV

I was a little harsh on Mia, but she really upset me. Does she not care that I'm hurting? She must not care, because how could she be dumb enough to think that I wouldn't care if she dated Ryan. Isn't it weird to her that I never dated anyone while she was with Kenny? I mean, I know I'm a dork, but I'm not hideous looking, and I'm sure that I could get a few girls to go out with me. I've even had girls come up to me asking for a date, but I always turned them down. Why? Because I'm a pathetic loser that is in love with a freshman who is my sister's best friend, and she will never love me back.

I just can't stand this anymore. I can't stand seeing her with Ryan. I already had to stand seeing her with Kenny. Now this?

What's so great about Ryan anymore? What does he have that I don't have? Besides blond hair…….and blue eyes….and popularity, but still? Are those things really THAT important to Mia? I never pictured her as the type that would date a guy just for looks, so why is she dating him? I don't like him. I don't trust him. But that could just be the jealousy talking.

I'm just so angry right now. I'm angry at Kenny, because even he has dated Mia. I'm angry at Mia for all of this and for not loving me back. I'm mad at Ryan because he has Mia now. I'm mad at Tina for winning the trip to California so we had to come here. Ok, well we didn't have to, but still none of this would have happened if we wouldn't have come here.

I may have been harsh on Mia, but I just couldn't talk to her. I just can't see her. How can I be mad when she looks at me with her beautiful gray eyes. How can I act happy for her when I'm dying inside. I just can't. I can't be around her. I can't talk to her. It will just make the pain worse, and I don't want that. I need to get Mia out of my mind and my life. I've tried being just her friend the whole time I've been in love with her. I tried being just her friend when she was dating Kenny. But I can't take just being her friend anymore. I can't take seeing her with another guy. I can't be just her friend, so I have to get her out of my life completely.

I needed to find a way to keep my mind off of Mia. I don't care what it is, just something, some distraction. So that's why I left the dorm. I'm going to walk around, try to clear my head, try to find something to keep my mind off of Mia.

"Michael!" I head someone squeal from behind. Oh no! I know that voice!

"Hi, Krissy," I said as I turned around. I remembered that I didn't have to be with her anymore, since I don't care about what happens to Mia now.

Ok, so I lied. I still don't want anything bad to happen to Mia. If I upset Krissy, she might make Mia's reputation even worse. Plus, as bad as it sounds, she may be able to keep my mind off of Mia. I know, I know, I'm desperate. I really am.

"What are you doing?" she asked, grabbing onto my arm.

"Nothing. Just walking around," I replied, unenthusiastically.

"Wanna come over? We could watch a movie….or…..something," she said winking.

Kill me now.

I was going to say no, but what the heck? What can it hurt? If the movies good, I can just block out her voice. Plus, it's gotta be better than listening to Mia talk about how great Ryan is.

"Sure."

"Awesome," she said smiling giddily, dragging me towards her room.

We finally got in and she looked through her movies. "So what do you wanna watch? Romy and Michelle's Highschool Reunion? Legally Blonde? Clueless?"

I walked over to look at the movies. There had to be something better than those chick flicks. I looked through the movies and saw Star Wars. JACKPOT!

"How about this?" I said, picking up The Phantom Menace and showing it to her.

"Ewww. That's my roommates? Who actually watches that anyway?" she said grimacing.

"Me," I said pointedly.

"Ok, fine. Whatever," she said grabbing it and popping it into the VCR.

I sat down on the couch, and she sat next to me. Well if you like to call it next to me. She was so close that she was practically in my lap.

The movie started and I watched with my complete attention……well more like the opposite actually. Between thoughts of Mia popping into my mind and Krissy rubbing her leg against mine, it was rather hard to concentrate on the movie. It was hard not to think of Mia, considering that I was watching Star Wars, which is our favorite movie. I needed to keep her out of my mind, somehow. I needed to get my attention away from Mia.

Krissy grabbed my hand and starting rubbing it with her fingers. I had the urge to pull it away but I didn't. I don't know why. Maybe I didn't want her to hurt Mia. Maybe it was my hormones, and they took over my mind and I wasn't thinking. Maybe it was to avoid thinking of Mia. All I know was that she kept coming on to me more and more and I didn't stop her.

After the first hour of rubbing my leg and my arms and my chest, she moved over and started to nibble on my ear. I didn't stop her. She laid kisses on my neck, but I didn't stop her. I quit thinking. I stopped my mind. The more I thought, the more Mia came into my mind, which brought up pain so I just quit thinking altogether. She crawled into my lap and looked into my eyes, then she kissed me. And again, I didn't stop her. She pushed me down on the couch, and I didn't stop her. I finally gave up altogether and kissed her back.

She was a good kisser, but she was no Mia. Mia's kisses were soft and Krissy's were aggressive. It was as if Krissy wouldn't take no for an answer, and I imagine that she probably never has. Mia smelled like Vanilla, while Krissy had on a strong perfume. It wasn't my taste, but not that it mattered, because she wasn't my taste either. After 10 minutes of kissing, she ripped off my shirt. She started working her way down to my belt buckle, and that's when my mind kicked back in.

I wouldn't go there with Krissy. Yes, I'm a virgin, and I'm not going to blow my first time on some girl that I don't even love.

I grabbed Krissy hand to stop her.

"I think I should go," I said, sliding out from under her.

"But why?" she said pouting.

"Because I can't do this, Krissy," I said throwing my shirt back on.

"Is this because of Mia?" she said, angrily.

"This has nothing to do with Mia," I lied.

"I warned you, Michael. If you want to protect Mia….." she said, threateningly.

"I said this has nothing to do with Mia," I snapped back.

"Then what is it? Are we moving too fast?"

"Yeah, that's it," I said turning around and rolling my eyes.

"Ok……well…..I'll see you tomorrow at school, then," she said jumping up to say bye.

"See ya," I said walking out of her dorm.

What was I thinking? I mean at least I stopped myself but still, what was I doing kissing her at all? That won't get rid of Mia. That won't make Mia love me. Actually, it will just make her hate me more because she'll think I'm shallow. Plus, I said I didn't want to date her. So Mia would think I was a liar along with being shallow.

When I got back, I went straight to bed. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I wanted to be alone, and I was at least good at that.

A/N: Here's another chapter. I was going to put the shorter chapters together, but I wanted to finish the lyrics of the song. I think I'm going to skip the 2nd verse though, so that will leave like I think 3 or 4 more chapters. So that's why I'm making them short. I hope that you like them. I know, ANOTHER depressing chapter, but now I've gotten past Mia and Michael being depressed. Plus, once you've hit the bottom, the only place you can go is up…….so that's what will be happening soon. Keep reading! Please. Oh and do me a favor and review, pleeeeeeeease!


	28. Gotta Get Us To The Show

Title: California, Here We Come

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: No, I am not Meg Cabot, and therefore I do not own the Princess Diaries books or characters….or else I wouldn't be writing fan fiction…I'd be writing the real thing and making quite a large sum of money……..

(Ok so I haven't written in forever so I can't remember if it's a weekday or weekend in the story so im making it a weekday)

****

Mia's POV

I just went to my room and cried until I fell asleep. How could I be so happy and so sad at the same time? I was happy that I had Ryan. He was great. He really was. But part of me felt so empty. Without Michael, I felt empty. And it's worse now, because he won't even talk to me. When he got back, he went straight to his room and hasn't come out yet.

He didn't even come out to eat breakfast…….. Did I really hurt him? What else could it be? Could Michael actually love me like I love him? As impossible as it seems, I can't think of anything else that would upset him so much…..

When I got to my locker that morning, Ryan was waiting for me. He greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Babe," He said, smiling his hundred-watt smile.

"Hey Ryan," I said as I grabbed my books. He threw his arm around my shoulder, and he walked with me to class. I glanced around for Michael and saw him glaring at Ryan.

Was he jealous? Or did he just hate Ryan? What I wouldn't give to have the answer to those questions…..

Today at lunch, Michael didn't sit with us. He sat at a table next to us with Krissy. She would giggle at something someone said while touching Michael's shoulder or thigh, then she would glance at Ryan. I glared at her. I couldn't help it. I've known Michael my whole life, yet she gets to touch him. Life is so unfair sometimes. I kept glaring until I was interrupted.

"Mia. Are you alright? Mia……" Ryan said, touching my shoulder gently.

"Oh, what? Sorry. I zoned out. What were you saying?"

"Nothing. Are you alright?"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine," I said glancing over at Michael and Krissy once more only to see them both staring back at us. Ryan glanced over, saw them, and leaned in to kiss me, which I most happily returned. Well as happily as I could. As soon as we broke apart, I looked up to notice that Michael had walked away from the table and Krissy was glaring at us.

I have no idea what is going on. I really wish I could read minds right about now.

****

Michael's POV

I couldn't help but glare at Ryan and Mia. I had to leave when he kissed her. I couldn't take it. It made me sick. I felt like I wanted to shrivel up and die.

Whatever. I'm not going to let her bother me anymore. I need to get over her. Easier said than done, I guess. Because I've sure been saying that for as long as I can remember.

It was getting awkward. I miss Mia. I miss talking to her. I miss her laugh. I miss her smile. I miss her vanilla scent. I miss the way she chewed on her pencil when we studied and the way she could never keep her numbers straight.

What I wouldn't give to go back to New York before all this happened and be tutoring Mia in G & T. Our knees would casually brush. I would grab her hand to help her align her numbers. I would watch her bite her lip. And most importantly, we would be together. Well not exactly, but still. We would be able to be together and it wouldn't be so awkward between us.

Later that day, in Studay Hall, I sat there surfing the net. I didn't have anything else to do. Crackhead was done, and I couldn't tutor Mia. I decided to search the net for Cali High and was surprised when I found some fan sites. I smiled as I clicked on one in particular.

The page came up and I couldn't help but keep grinning as I looked

Michael and Mia Forever! MTV's Hottest Couple! M & M!

At least I knew someone was on my side. Who would've thought? Obviously someone can tell that I have feelings for Mia, because these sites aren't just made randomly.

I scanned through the pages. Pictures, Video Clips, Wallpapers, Screensaves, Icons…….These people went all out.

I found a cute wallpaper with a picture of me tutoring Mia. We were sitting really close, and we were both leaning in. I had my hand over Mia's as I helped her organize her numbers. I was looking down at the paper, and she was staring at me. She was smiling and her cheeks were pink as though she was blushing slightly. I smiled at the picture. On the picture, the words "You've Got My Only Heart" were written. I clicked "Set As Background" and smiled once again as I saw in on my computer. If only my whole life were like this picture. I would never want to sleep.

I searched for more pages and frowned when I saw Mia and Ryan, Mia and Kenny, or Michael and Krissy. How could anyone actually want me to be with HER! I laughed a little when I saw Mia and Boris, Mia and Lars, and my favorite Ryan and Kenny. If only……..

I finally quit looking, shut down my computer, and just sat there. I tried to think of any way I could change my situation: ways to get over Mia, ways to make Mia love me, ways to get Krissy to leave me alone, ways to get Kenny and Ryan together. Ok, not really the last one. Well, it did cross my mind, but that was about it. I laughed and shuddered when as the thought entered my mind, and I quickly pushed it away.

Finally, Study Hall was over and I bolted out of the room, trying to avoid Mia once again.

This went on for a few torturous days. I would avoid Mia as best I could. I wouldn't go anywhere that I knew she would be. I would get out of the room quickly when she was around. I would try not to hear what she was saying when she was with Tina. I didn't want to hear about Ryan. I just didn't want to hear it. I would get over Mia. Eventually. I would have to. Because I couldn't live my life like this forever……

****

Mia's POV

Michael avoided me all the first day, and he's been avoiding me since. It's been 3 days. Three long torturous days. My heart felt like it was being ripped out every time. I would approach Michael, but I wasn't brave enough. I would walk up, ask him to talk, and he'd say he was busy. I never pushed. If he didn't want to talk, I wasn't going to make him. I wasn't brave enough, and I was scared.

The third day, I decided to go over to Ryans. I couldn't take being in the room any longer.

I knocked as I waited for him to get the door.

"Hey Mia," Seth said, answering the door. "Ryan's in our room. You can go on in." he said, shutting the door behind me as I walked in.

"Hey Ryan," I said as I walked into Ryan's room. He was reading something and he quickly tossed it over his shoulder. "What was that?" I asked, wondering why he got rid of it so soon.

"Nothing important," he said, walking toward me and wrapping his arms around my neck. "You look nice," he said smiling and gently kissing me.

"Thanks," I said blushing and looking down.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah, kinda," I said, suddenly noticing that I actually was a little thirsty.

"Alright. I'll get you something. I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable," he said walking out of the bedroom.

I looked around. I hadn't really been in here before. I'd just seen it shortly. We usually stayed in the living room watching TV.

I walked around looking at all of his stuff: books, Cds, clothes, stuff like that. I glanced to the corner and saw what Ryan had tossed aside. Curiosity got the best of me, and I picked it up. It was a magazine….a tabloid to be exact. And on the front was……….ME!

A/N: Yeah, not that great, but I'm getting there. Bear with me, k? I'm sorry I don't have the reviewers name with me, but they reviewed and said to update NOW so I did of course……sorry it's been so long. I get so busy and sidetracked. I'm have ideas for so many new stories but I'm going to try to finish all of my other stories first…..then I'll start my new Gilmore Girl and Princess Diaries ones. Anyway…….hit the purple button and review. PLEASE!


	29. California Here We Cooooome

Title: California, Here We Come

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: No, I am not Meg Cabot, because then I would have been able to visit the Princess Diaries set and meet "Michael" and we would have fallen in love, gotten married, and I would be on tour with Rooney right now…….LOL but sadly, I'm not Meg. I'm me. So I've settled for writing fan fiction instead….

****

Mia's POV

After I picked it up, I looked down at the floor where it had been, and I saw a stack of more magazines. I reached down and picked them up, looking at the cover of each one. I had no idea that tabloids were so interested in me. There had to be about 30 magazines, and I was on the cover of each one. Ok, this was just a little creepy. Ok well more than a little.

Was Ryan my stalker? Was he a terrorist? Was he going to kidnap me? Where was Lars when I needed him? Just as I was thinking all of this, the boyfriend/stalker/kidnapper/terrorist/or whatever he was walked into the room.

My eyes bulged out of my head. I quickly tossed the magazines right back where they had been, just as he had done earlier. My cheeks were burning; I could feel it.

"What were you looking at?" Ryan asked, walking over to me.

"Ummmmm…….I…….Uhhhhhhh……Nothing. What are you talking about? I wasn't looking at anything," I stuttered, hoping he didn't know about my nostril flaring problems.

He looked at me suspiciously and walked to the corner. When he saw what I had seen, his eyes grew wide.

"I…..Uhhhhh…..Well see……Let me explain. I have these because….." he stuttered, looking around the room, anywhere by my eyes.

"Because…..when I met you, I realized that you were cute, and I was interested. So I bought them so I could, uh, learn more about you. Because I wanted to get to know you better……Yeah. So….. That's why I have them. Because I wanted to get to know you better," he finished, still not looking me in the eye.

"Oh," I said, feeling relieved. I already had enough problems, let's not add a stalker, terrorist, or kidnapper to the list. "You could have asked you know….." I said, looking at him. "I would have told you what you wanted to know. Most of these probably aren't true anyway."

"Oh. Well, I didn't know. So anyway…..here's your drink," he said changing the subject.

"Thanks," I said, smiling. Now that I wasn't worried about being captured and sold as a slave in Europe (hey, it happens!), we could get back to normal.

We talked a bit while listening to music and sitting on his bed.

"This is so not true!" I shouted, looking angrily at the page of the magazine I had been reading. I couldn't help it. I wanted to see what these things wrote about me. Although in all honesty, it was rather weird to see myself on the cover. It was especially weird to see myself on the cover next to celebrities like Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, and Lindsay Lohan, who seemed to grace the cover of all the tabloids this month.

"What's not true?"

"Princess Amelia Mignonette Themopolis Renaldo, known to her friends as Mia, is next in line for the Genovian throne since the tragic news of her father's cancer. 'Mia' is currently receiving princess lessons from the Dowager Princess, who is also Mia's charming grandmother, and the current ruler of Genovia."

"And…….what's not true about it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Duh! Grandmere is so not charming!" I said, looking at him as if he had three heads.

"Oh," he said, pointedly, going back to his CD collection.

I looked down and read some more articles. Some of these things were ridiculous, I even snorted at a few.

'Princess Mia's Eating Disorder-Princess Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldo is thought to have an eating disorder. She was seen, in public, refusing to eat a steak. Many reports have also been claimed that she has been seen refusing to eat other foods as well, such as hamburgers, beef tacos, and even brussel sprouts. How much longer will this go on before Princess Mia will be all skin and bones. When will it ever stop? Who will draw the line before Genovia's next royal requires medical attention? I say, make this girl eat a big, fat juicy hamburger before it's too late!"

I laughed and frowned at this at the same time. Are these people really that stupid and desperate? HELLO! I'M A VEGETARIAN! I don't eat steak, beef, or hamburgers! OR brussel sprouts, because well, they're just nasty.

I continued reading some more. I smiled when I saw one that actually called me pretty. Who would've thought? Me? Pretty?

Then of course, I frowned when I saw others that were accusing me of having affairs with Prince William and other ridiculous things like that. I haven't ever really even talked to Prince William, besides once, when we were introduced at a ball. That was it. Plus, there were other people around. Believe me, I would have never heard the end of it if Tina found out.

"So…… have you heard about the dance this Friday?" Ryan asked, flipping through his music for a new CD. I looked up at him from the magazine I was reading.

"I haven't heard much about it, besides that there is one," I replied.

"Oh. Well, yeah there is. I was wondering if you wanted to go?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Sure. I'd love to," I said smiling at him. This is going to be my first dance with an actual boyfriend. The only other dance I've been to, well that wasn't with my boyfriend, and it turned out my date was only using me. But this was different. Because he wasn't doing this for his 15 minutes of fame, because he's been with me more than once. He actually liked me and he actually wanted to be with me.

Although, I loved the way the last dance ended. I wish Michael would have been my date all along. Stop it, Mia. Don't think about Michael. Think about Ryan. You know, your date for the dance! Your BOYFRIEND!

I stayed for a little while longer before Ryan decided to walk me back to my dorm. He kissed me goodnight and I smiled. I walked into my room, feeling happy. I had a boyfriend, a great boyfriend. And I had a date for the dance this Friday. Maybe I could finally get over Michael. Maybe my life was finally starting to look up.

A/N: Yes, this one is short…..again.……..but……I'm almost done. I have all the rest of it planned out in my head. So as long as I don't have any spontaneous ideas, I should be able to finish it, and finish it nicely. So let's hope. Review this. Let me know if you like it or if there's anything I should change. Ok……REVIEW PLEASE! It's my inspiration. REVIEW…..FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING ROONEY (lol I love when people use that line!)


	30. Right Back WhereWe Started From

Title: California, Here We Come

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Nothings changed……oh except for my name. It's now Meg Cabot. Ha. Riiiiight…..(Don't be mad lol I just love doing disclaimers……..I know it's driving some of you nuts thought, but I'm quirky and I just gotta do it)

A/N: Omgosh. It's the long awaited update! LOL

****

Michael's POV

I've done a pretty good job of avoiding Mia recently. She finally quit coming up and trying to talk to me. I know I should have talked to her. I should have seen what she had to say. But I wanted to ignore her. I wanted her to feel hurt and ignored like I felt. Plus, I didn't want to hurt myself more. She was killing me slowly. First, she was with Kenny, then they were over, then she kissed me, then she pretended like it never happened, and now she's with Ryan. It's like she's stabbed a knife in my heart, pulled it out, and stabbed me again and again. Does she even care? I don't get it. She's too nice not to care, yet I don't see how she could be so oblivious to my feelings.

I've been avoiding her pretty well, nonetheless, but I haven't had such luck with Krissy.

"Hey Mikey, Baby" Krissy said, walking up to me and kissing me on the cheek.

Seriously, where did she ever get the idea that we were dating? I never even acted as if I liked her. Well, besides the other night, but she's been acting this way long before that.

"Hi," I said flatly.

"So, when are you getting me for the dance on Friday?" she asked, chomping her gum and twirling her hair in her finger.

"Excuse Me?"

"I said when are you……." she started but was cut off by Michael.

"No, I heard what you said. But I'm not going to the dance with you," I said

"Of course you are, silly," she said giggling and slapping my shoulder.

"No, really. I'm not going," I said looking her in the eye.

"Oh, come on, Michael. Everyone's going. Don't you want to show me off? Mia and Ryan are going……." she said, crossing her arms, as if daring me to go because Mia was going with Ryan.

"Why would I care if Mia and Ryan were going?" I said, even though I really did care.

"I don't know. Never mind. I guess I'll find someone else to show me off……"

"Fine, I'll go" I said, slamming my locker and walking away without looking at her.

If Mia did know how I felt, but she didn't care, I wasn't going to let her know that I cared. I was going to go to the dance with a date too. If she did feel even a little of what I felt, she'd be jealous. If not, well at least she'd know that I didn't care if she didn't want me. Even though I really do, but she doesn't need to know that.

I was going to make sure I looked really good too. Maybe I'll walk around the dorm with no shirt on while I'm getting ready. That always seems to make her blush, for good reasons I hope.

****

Mia's POV

I'm so excited about the dance. Tina, Lilly, and I are going dress shopping tonight (with our dads' money, of course). I guess it's a nice formal dance. So the guys have to wear tuxes and the girls have to wear nice dresses. I know I shouldn't be THAT excited, considering Genovian balls and stuff, but this is different. This is a dance with people MY AGE and MY FRIENDS WILL BE THERE. Not to mention my boyfriend. And the love of my life…….Ugh. I wish I could get that out of my mind.

I don't love Michael.

I don't.

No, really, I don't.

The only problem is that……..well I do.

All day was boring. I went to classes, sat with Ryan at lunch, while casually glimpsing at Michael, even though it was nearly impossible, you know, the usual. But now, it's time to shop. Tina says she's going to make me look glam. I don't really think she can, but still. It's a nice gesture on her part. She said we're going to go all out: hair, makeup, accessories, nails. It's nice to relax sometimes. I think I deserve it.

Michael's still avoiding me. If I spot him, he's gone by the time I blink. If he sees me, it looks like he dashes the other way. If we do happen to be in the same room, he won't make eye contact or say a word to me. I feel like my heart is being ripped out and stomped to the ground. It's bad enough to not have Michael to hold but to not have him to talk to either is pure torture. I don't know how long I can take this.

I'm trying so hard not to let this bother me. I'm trying so hard just to focus on the dance. But it's hard when what you're trying NOT to think about is the thing you're used to thinking about ALL the time. I pretend it doesn't bother me. I pretend I don't care, but it's not true. I would give anything to have Michael talk to me again. I don't know what I did to upset him this much, but I wish I could take it back. I wish I could take it all back. How much longer do I have to live with this?

I tried even harder to keep my mind off of it during dress shopping. I didn't want it to mess up my first REAL dance experience.

Since it was the day before the dance, we obviously didn't get our hair done yet, but we chose dresses, got manicures and pedicures, massages, and facials (Princesses need their pampering).

After hours of shopping, I found the perfect dress. I didn't know I could actually look this amazing. The dress was pink and had straps about an inch thick. It was tight and long, flowing all the way to the floor. It had a scoop neck that cinched at the chest, the material making it look as if I was much more well endowed that I actually am. It split all the way up to my thigh, and underneath the split was a layer of see-through glittery material. I felt like I was walking the red carpet. It was absolutely gorgeous. The clothes here in California perform miracles.

If only it could bring Michael to me. That would be a miracle indeed. But I wasn't expecting that to happen. That was much too big of a miracle considering the fact that he wasn't even talking to me.

** **

Michael's POV

The dance was tomorrow, and I had no idea what to wear. I heard it was formal, so that meant that we were supposed to dress up, I guess. I get to walk around all night in an uncomfortable penguin suit and the worst date anyone could have. Dances just weren't my thing. I had only gone before because Mia had been there. I was only going to this one to show Mia that I didn't care if she didn't want me. If she knew I loved her, and she didn't love me back, I wouldn't let her have the advantage. I wouldn't let her know that she had hurt me. Even though I would have rather gone with pretty much anyone but Krissy. That girl was absolutely annoying. I have no idea what guys see in girls like her. I mean, yeah, she's good looking, even though she probably just bought most of her good looks anyway. You'd have to be deaf to be able to put up with her. You just can't block that much talking out. It's just physically impossible.

So hear I am, stuck going to a formal at a school that is not my own and with someone who not only looks like a Barbie but has the intelligence span and conversational skills of one too. Really, could I dig myself a deeper hole than this?

I'm such an idiot. I never should have agreed to come to California. I should have known that coming here wouldn't get me any closer to Mia. I tricked myself into believing a lie, and now I'm stuck with all the effects of it.

****

Mia's POV

"So, Mia, have you had the chance to talk to Michael?" Tina asked later that night when we were alone.

"Nope," I said, looking down at my hands. "Every time he sees me, he turns the corner. He won't talk to me. He won't even be in the same room with me. I haven't had a chance to say one word to him, let alone have a whole conversation. I think he knows. I think he knows that I love him, and he's just ignoring me because he's too nice to break my heart. What other explanation is there? Why would he just ignore me? I thought that maybe he had felt the same, but now I'm just not sure. Why won't he talk to me, Tina! Why is he doing this to me? It's killing me," I said as I started to cry.

The tears fell a lot recently. I had to go and fall in love with Michael. I couldn't just be his sister's best friend or his friend. I couldn't be normal and settle for that. I had to have more. I had to fall in love with him, and now I've lost one of my best friends in the process. All I did was mess things up. I'm not fit to be a princess. I can't even handle my own life, how am I supposed to handle a whole country?

"Mia, don't cry. Everything's going to be o.k. Everything's going to work out," she said, hugging me.

"How?"

"I don't know, but it will because it has to," she said smiling. Somehow I felt a little better. I wanted to believe Tina, and I didn't really have any other choice. Believing Tina seemed much easier than believing that everything would stay this messed up forever.

**Michael's POV**

"So, did you know that Michael's my date for the formal?"

I was heading back towards my locker before study hall because I had forgotten something, when I heard Krissy start up a conversation with Ryan.

"That's nice," Ryan said, dully.

"Yeah, he's taking me even though I can tell that your _ precious girlfriend, Princess Mia, _is madly in love with him. You're just lucky that he wants to take me instead of her, because she would drop you in an instant if he asked her."

I couldn't help but snort around the corner. Luckily they hadn't heard me.

"If you're trying to make me jealous, it won't work. I'm the one who dumped you, remember?" Ryan said, looking awfully sure of himself.

"Only because MTV offered you money to cause drama in Princess Mia's perfect little life!" Krissy snapped, bitterly. "What would you do if I told her?"

"You wouldn't, because you know she'd run off to Michael, and then you'd be left without a boyfriend AGAIN," Ryan said, staring her down.

"Michael won't go back to Mia. I've already made sure of that."

"You're pathetic. You can't even keep a guy on your own, can you?" he spat at her bitterly.

"Well I bet you couldn't keep your girlfriend much longer if she knew that her boyfriend was just using her to get his 15 minutes of fame and some extra cash from MTV."

"If you tell, I'll make sure everyone knows that you're not good enough to keep a boyfriend. How would it make you look? Some guy leaving you just for some extra cash. No guy would do that if he really loved you."

"Like you're one to talk about love," Krissy said, laughing bitterly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I love Mia, and I'm going to tell her at the dance tomorrow, whether you like it or not." Ryan finished and turned to walk away.

"Hmph. You're probably just doing that so MTV will give you a raise," she said walking in the opposite direction.

I just stood there in shock. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. How could someone be so cold hearted? How could he do that to Mia, when she was so sweet? He was going to get her to fall in love with him, and then when MTV had enough of them as a couple, he would be gone. I couldn't let that happen. Mia deserved way better than that. She deserved the best. Whether I was the best choice for her or not, she still deserved to know the truth about Ryan. I just hoped she would listen to me after I had ignored her all week.

****

A/N: REVIEW! I know it's short……but at least it's posted. I also know its not the best but read the following stuff I put and maybe you'll understand. Now please read this and then REVIEW! I'm sure you don't want a long explanation so I'll try to shorten it. I take dual credit classes (high school classes with some college as well), plus I also have a job. It's very hectic. Then I have a family and friends. We just found out that my cousin probably has leukemia, and my grandfather had a heart attack, and it's just been obstacle after obstacle. So now I'm supposed to go to class tomorrow but I'm sick and exhausted so I can't even go. So I'm writing since I can do that. I hope that it's ok, because I've tried to write this chapter 6 times. The first time I got 2 paragraphs done, the 3, 4, and 5 times, I got a few sentences written. Now on the 6th time, I'm finally finishing this chapter, and somehow it's not even that good even though it took me so long. I hope that you liked it though. Please review, for me? How about for Michael? For Mia? For Rooney? For Meg Cabot? For your I heart Michael Moscovitz shirt (from For……well just for anyone or anything that would make you review! I really want that Michael shirt lol


	31. California! Here We Come

A/N: My last disclaimer.. at least for this story tear I'm crying too hard to type a long one. LOL So anyway I don't own the characters except for the ones that aren't in the books lol

Here we go…………. The long awaited finale!

**Michael's POV**

I walked into study hall and got out my laptop and started working on my webzine, waiting for Mia to arrive. I had been so distracted recently that I hadn't really had time to get anything done.

I saw Mia finally walk in and I minimized the page, not bothering to shut the laptop. She saw me, met my eye, and looked away.

Ok…….so maybe ignoring her all this time wasn't the best idea. She probably thinks I'm a huge jerk to just blow her off for no reason. Especially considering the fact that I told her I would never date Krissy, and it sure looks like we're dating. Telling her this is going to be even harder than I thought.

I approached her anyway. I couldn't let her get her heart broken this way. She had to know the truth.

"Mia……." I said slowly, waiting for her to acknowledge me.

She looked up and her eyes got wide. She looked really nervous. "Ummm……Hi. Did you, um, need something?" she asked stuttering and avoiding my eyes.

"Yeah, can I talk to you?" I was nervous waiting for a response; I was hoping she wouldn't just blow me off like I did to her.

"Um, sure," she said looking up at me. I knew she was too sweet to blow me off like that.

"Well I meant like alone. Some place private, maybe…….."

"Oh. Ok……" she said, standing up, looking around for somewhere to talk.

"In the back corner is fine……"

With everyone talking so loud, I was sure that no one would hear us.

"Come on." I said, walking towards the back of the room.

I think I even saw Tina wink at Mia and nudge her towards me, but my eyes could have been playing tricks on me.

Once we reached the back, I wasn't sure how to start talking, so we just stood there silently. I wasn't sure how to break it to her.

"Umm….you said you wanted to talk?" she said, looking down at her shoes.

"Yeah…..I did……" I said, getting silent again.

"Are you going to start talking or am I supposed to guess what you're thinking?" she said, still finding her feet incredibly interesting.

"No. Um, I'll talk. Mia……right before Study Hall…….I was walking down the hall……and well, I saw Ryan talking to Krissy." I waited to make sure she was listening.

She looked up at me and nodded and I continued.

"Mia, I'm so sorry, but I heard Krissy and Ryan fighting. They were fighting because Ryan used to date Krissy. They broke up. Because well…….." I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to tell her and break her heart. But there was no other way.

"Because MTV paid him to date you and cause drama in your life," I said quickly and looked up at her.

I saw anger flash in her eyes. I hated to be the one to have to tell her, but maybe she would run to me for comfort. Boy, was I wrong……

"Why would you do this, Michael?" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Do what? Tell you? I'm sorry but I thought you should know," I said, reaching up to wipe away a tear that fell from her face. She didn't let me though, she stepped back and pushed my hand away.

"No. How could you lie to me like that?" She said as her tears started falling harder and harder.

"Mia. I would never lie to you. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

This was going even worse than I imagined. How did I end up being the bad guy?

"Well, I did get hurt. I'm hurt because you lied to me. I'm hurt because, ok, well I know I'm not the smartest or most beautiful girl in the world, but still, is it so hard for you to believe that someone like Ryan could like me!" she asked, raising her voice.

I wish she knew the truth. I hated seeing her hurt, and yet somehow, she was angry at me. Maybe I shouldn't have told her. But then she would have had her heart broken on TV and it would've been too much to handle. I did the right thing, but why do I feel so horrible?

"No, Mia. That's not it……"

"Nevermind, Michael. I guess it was better when we weren't talking. Maybe we should just go back to that. Let's just ignore each other from now on!"

"Mia, please. Don't say that." I said, trying to reach out and touch her. I was trying to show her that I cared, that it killed me not to talk to her, but she pulled away.

"Mia, is that what you really want? Do you really want to just ignore each other?" I asked, hoping that she would say no.

"Yes," she said through her tears, avoiding my eyes.

There was nothing else I could do. I couldn't make Mia believe me. I couldn't make her love me. I couldn't make her want me. I just wish that we could have at least stayed friends. This is all Ryan's fault. Now I've lost her forever.

I sighed and walked away and out of the room. I didn't know where to walk to, I just knew I couldn't be in there with her. I couldn't stand seeing her cry and not being able to comfort her. I couldn't handle being around her. Good thing I was going off to college next year, I didn't have to be around her too much longer and always think about how I couldn't have her. Sometimes life just sucks.

**Mia's POV**

I can't believe that Michael would lie to me like that. Why was it so hard for him to believe that someone like Ryan could like someone like me? Why?

I stood there in shock, crying, as I watched him walk out of the room and out of my life. I felt like I was dying. But I couldn't feel bad, because it was my choice. I had practically told him that I didn't want him in my life anymore. I had told him to leave me alone, forever. I had just gotten rid of the one thing that I wanted the most.

Tina and Lilly both walked over to me. They must have heard what happened. I realized that I had gotten pretty loud. I looked up to see everyone looking over at me. As soon as I looked up, they all pretended to go back to their work.

Tina wrapped her arms around me, and Lilly slapped me upside the head.

"Ow…..What…..was…….that…….for?" I asked, in between sobs.

"For being a complete idiot," she said. "I'm usually all for ignoring Michael and not listening to what he has to say. But this is completely different. Michael was telling you something important, and you just shoved him off," she said, looking pointedly at me.

"But Michael was lying to me. He just couldn't believe that someone like Ryan could like me," I said, trying to defend myself from the raging Lilly, as I received yet another slap.

"Would you stop that!"

"I'm trying to knock some sense into that head of yours. When has Michael ever lied to you, or anyone for that matter?" she said, crossing her arms, waiting for an answer.

"Umm….."

"Exactly. Never. Michael has never lied to you. Why would he start now? As annoying as he can get, I've never seen him intentionally hurt anyone before. Why would he say something like that to you?"

"I don't know….."

"Especially since he's in love with you, Mia!"

"Michael's not in love with me." I couldn't help wishing that he was though.

"You really are dense. Have you not seen the way he looks at you? I've told you that he only walks around the house without a shirt on when you're around. Did you ever wonder why he would want to hang around _freshmen_ when he's a senior?"

"I….." I started to say something, but had nothing to say. It didn't matter anyway, because Lilly kept going.

"And if that's not enough for you to believe that he likes you, then look over there!" she shouted, pointing over to Michael's laptop.

I walked over to see what she was pointing at and gasped. It was a computer background of Michael and me. We were sitting really close, and we were both leaning in. Michael had his hand over mine as he helped me organize my numbers. Michael was looking down at the paper, and I was just staring at him. I was smiling and my cheeks were pink because I was blushing. On the picture, the words "You've Got My Only Heart" were written. I sighed, remembering what our study sessions used to be like and how complicated things were now.

"Now, do you believe me, Mia? Michael's in love with you. And I know you're in love with him. Don't you see it?" Lilly said, exasperated.

"How did you……? I…Is it that obvious? How come nobody told me before?"

"I tried to, but you wouldn't listen to me," Tina said.

"Yeah, and I wanted to let you figure it out on your own. But I finally had to step in, because you screwed it all up," Lilly said.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, scared that I had lost my chance. Michael had to love me. He just had to. If everyone could tell, then it had to be true. Maybe I am just too dense.

"So you finally believe me?"

"Yeah, I do. But it's too late. Michael will never want me now," I said, about to burst into tears again.

Lilly just snorted.

"Michael has liked you for as long as I can remember. One little incident isn't going to change that, not as long as you do something soon."

"But what?"

**Michael's POV**

I walked outside and sat there until study hall was over. I realized that I had left my laptop in there, but I couldn't go back until I was sure Mia wasn't there. After all, she didn't want me around anyway. When the bell rang, I went back into Study Hall, grabbed my laptop, and left.

I luckily managed to avoid Mia the whole day. I don't know how I'll be able to do it forever though. When I see her here, I'll have to walk away. On the way home, I'll have to make sure I sit as far away from her as I can. When she comes over, I'll have to stay locked up in my room and if I have to shower or use the bathroom, I'll hope she doesn't come out of Lilly's room. I guess I'm not doing this only because she asked me, but also because it will kill me to see her with Ryan. It will kill me to know that she thinks I'm a liar and I don't believe she's good enough for Ryan, when Ryan isn't good enough for her (or anyone for that matter…….except maybe Krissy……) So I didn't fight it too much. I just agreed to what she wanted. It was easier this way. She hated me and didn't have to see me. And I didn't have to see her and always think about what I couldn't have. It was one of those situations where you win and lose at the same time.

I was still going to go to the dance though. I'm not sure why. Maybe it was because I secretly wanted to see Mia all dressed up, and torture myself. Maybe I wanted to make her see what she was missing. Or maybe I wanted to get a hold of Ryan. For whatever reason, I was going. If only I could lose the little accessory called Krissy. It doesn't matter anyway though. I don't want to look pathetic and go alone, so I'll just bring Krissy and try to block out her incessant talking.

**Mia's POV**

It was finally dance time, and we were all getting ready. All I could think about was Michael. I couldn't forgive myself for thinking he would lie to me. I know that Michael would never do that. I can't stop wishing that Lilly was right and Michael really does like me more than his sister's best friend. I can't stop hoping that I didn't mess it all up. And also, now I have to wait to get to the dance to break it off with Ryan. Apparently, he was in a rush to leave after school and told Tina that he and Seth would be there at 7:00 so that we could all go together. So I can't do it with everyone around, so I'll have to wait til we're at the dance, I guess. If Lars doesn't kill him first. I have to keep assuring Lars that it's over between me and Ryan. But he sure seems to be glancing at his glock a lot, making sure he still has it., which is making me worry. I hardly doubt what Ryan did causes him to deserve death, but I guess it's nice that Lars cares about me. I haven't been able to talk to Michael either. He has avoided me all day. I mean, I can't really blame him. He's just doing what I asked him to do. I wish he wouldn't though, because I really want to talk to him. I guess it will have to wait.

"Mia, don't get distracted. We have to make you gorgeous so you can tell Michael that you love him!" Tina said, excitedly.

"I'm not going to tell him that, I'm just going to say sorry that I didn't believe him, and then I'll break it off with Ryan……"

"No, Mia. You have to tell him," Lilly spoke up impatiently. "I'm not going to let you ruin this again. You guys love each other. Be assertive, Mia. Tell Him!"

"Why? If he really loves me, won't he come to me when he sees I've broken up with Ryan?"

"Probably not, because he thinks you don't want him. Even if you apologize, he'll think you're just being nice because you're a nice person. The way you acted towards him probably made him think that you wouldn't want to date him in like a million years….." Tina explained.

"Fine. I'll think about it," I said as Tina squealed. I wasn't going to tell him, but I just wanted Tina and Lilly to drop it.

Tina finished with me, and of course, she performed another miracle. I looked pretty, and not just pretty for me, pretty for anyone. This girl really needed to go to beauty school as a profession. She'd be rich and famous in no time.

"Wow! Thanks, Tina," I said spinning and examining myself in the mirror.

"No problem. What are friends for?" she said, smiling.

"I wish I could have helped you, but we all know I'm not talented in this area," I told Tina, as I continued to look at the miracle she had performed on me.

"No problem. I've got it all covered. Thanks though."

"Thanks, Tina. For everything. You're a great friend."

"Aww, you too. Now, hurry up and finish. Just wait until Michael sees you. It will be impossible for him to ignore you!"

That's what I was hoping for.

Finally it was dance time. Ryan and Seth showed up a little before 7:00. Lilly, Tina, Boris, Ryan, Seth, and I all left together. Lilly said Boris mentioned that Michael had already left to get Krissy. That really didn't help assure me much. But Lilly insisted that Michael didn't really like Krissy, he just had no one else to go with. I wanted to believe her. I really did, so I tried. Believing Lilly was the only thing that would get me through the night.

When we got to the dance, everyone left me alone with Ryan. But I needed to find Michael first. Ryan had to wait.

"I'll be right back," I said, scanning the room for Michael.

"No, wait Mia. I need to talk to you. There's something I want to tell you," Ryan said, grabbing my arm.

"Can't it wait?"

"No, not really," he said pulling me to the side as I huffed.

"Mia, I'm so glad I met you. You're such a sweet, beautiful, amazing, caring girl. I just wanted you to know that I'm so happy to have you in my life. I love you," Ryan said, staring into my eyes.

He really seemed like he meant it. He would make a great actor. I would have almost fallen for it and felt too bad to dump him if I hadn't glanced over and saw Lilly and Tina staring back at me.

"Really? How much money did MTV pay you to say that?" I said, staring him into the eyes. I tried my best not to look away. I had to be assertive. I couldn't be pushed around anymore.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"You heard me."

"What are you talking about?" he asked again, still not answering me.

"You know what I'm talking about. You don't have to lie. I know the truth." I said, still glaring at him.

"Ok, fine. That was true, at first. At first, they were paying me to date you. But then I really did fall in love with you. I made a mistake. You're a great girl. I wish I would have never done that. But in a way, I'm glad I did because I met you. I love you, Mia. Please say you love me too," he said pleadingly.

I didn't know if he was telling the truth or not, but frankly, I didn't care.

"Love you? How could I love someone like you? How could I ever even like someone who would embarrass other people for money and fame? Why would I ever love you? You have no heart. You used me. I could never love someone like you," I said as I started to walk away. Then I turned back around.

"By the way, we're over! Oh, and I'd watch out for Lars. He's had his eye on his glock ever since he found out," I said, walking off angrily to find Michael.

I couldn't believe how I ever thought that I really liked Ryan. I was so stupid. It's only Michael for me.

I spotted him across the room, tugging on his tie in his penguin suit and looking uncomfortable. He looked so cute even though he had a bored look on his face. I couldn't help but stare at how adorable he looked. I hoped that he would forgive me. I saw him walk over to the punch table, obviously to get more punch for Krissy and himself. I glanced over at Lilly and Tina once more to find them staring at me and waving as if to say 'go on'. So I gathered up my courage and walked over.

"Hey Michael……."

"Hey," he says unenthusiastically, nodding at me and looking down. "I saw you come in with your wonderful date. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting, so if you'll excuse me," he said, starting to walk away.

"No, he's not my date. I dumped him," I said, quickly, touching his arm and not giving him time to leave.

"Oh," was all he said.

"What about you? Are you having fun with Krissy?" I asked, curiously, hoping that he would say no, that he would rather be with me. But I was hoping for something that was impossible after the way I treated him. As long as I had his forgiveness, I would at least be able to go on, even though I wanted more.

He just snorted. "Yeah right. If you don't mind someone talking about themselves over and over. Oh, I forgot, she did talk about The O.C. quite a bit too," he said smiling and looking up at me. He must have remembered that we were "ignoring" one another, so his smile faded and he looked down.

"Well, then why did you come with her?"

"Because. Well, because she had a picture of us that one day at the beach. You know, when someone caught us...well yeah. Anyway, she had a picture. She said if I didn't spend time with her that she'd give it to the press. So what else could I do?" he said looking down.

"But…….what? Why would you do that for me?" I asked, looking at him with adoration and trying not to blush. Michael went through torture to protect me.

"Because. Well I just didn't want to see you get hurt," he said, still looking down.

My heart just swelled up and I loved Michael even more. I wrapped my arms around him as my eyes teared up a little.

"Michael, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I know that you would never lie to me. It's just……..I just wanted to believe that someone like Ryan could like someone like me. But I was stupid to think that. Sometimes I feel like I'm just not good enough for anyone," I sad, with my arms still around him. He unwrapped himself from my embrace, grabbed my hands, and looked into my eyes.

"Not good enough? Mia, that's ridiculous. That guy is a jerk. All he thought about was himself. He used you because he's a horrible person. And he's the idiot. Don't ever believe that you're not good enough for anyone. Any guy would be an idiot if he didn't want you. How could you believe that you're not good enough for anyone? When really no one's good enough for you," Michael said, still looking me in the eyes. I blushed and looked away.

I just snorted. "Yeah right. If I was so great, guys would be throwing themselves at me and lining up to date me. I don't see any guys, do you, Michael?" I said, looking around sarcastically.

Michael grabbed my face and turned me to face him. I was looking right into his eyes. It felt like his fingers were burning holes in my skin. His eyes were burning holes in mine.

"You're looking right at one," he said, still staring into my eyes.

I gasped. He didn't just say what I thought he did, did he? Could Lilly and Tina have actually been right.

"I…..Uh…..Are you joking?" I asked, wanting to make sure before I said anything and embarrassed myself.

"Why would I joke about that, Mia? Why can't you believe that I could love you? I mean, I know that I'm not good enough for you, but that doesn't change how I feel. Mia, I love you. I've loved you for so long, and it's killed me to watch you date Kenny and Ryan. I don't want you to date them. I want you to date me. I just…."

Michael would've kept going, but I stopped him by putting my finger up to his lips. My finger immediately felt on fire. Michael had a crazy effect on me.

"I……..I love you too, Michael. I always have," I said, actually realizing it and meaning it. Even when I convinced myself that there was someone else, there never really was. There was always only Michael. He's the only one that ever truly held a place in my heart. He's the only one that's made me feel like fire. He's the only one that makes me feel completely and utterly happy. It's always been Michael, and I hope that it always will be. I want it to be Michael. He's my only one.

Michael's face lit up. He rubbed his thumb against my cheek and wiped away the stray tear that had fallen. Finally, I was crying tears of joy. Then, Michael brought his lips down to mine, and I immediately melted again. Nothing felt like Michael's kisses.

Nothing could make me feel like I needed so much more, yet I was so complete at the same time. Nothing could give me a fire and a comfort at the same time. No one could make me this happy.

MTV could change the story all they wanted for all I cared. Because, in reality, I got my happy ending, and that's all that mattered to me.

A/N: It's finally done. But grrr, it took forever to post because our internet connection went out for a while. We've been having tons of storms. I hope you guys like it. This is my longest story ever, and I actually finished it. Please review. Let me know if you love it, hate it, or just give me some pointers. Whatever you want. I think I may write a fluffy one piece again soon. Plus I have an old Gilmore Girls fic that I was inspired to finish. But I haven't given up on Princess Diaries. Ok well REVIEW! PLEASE! I love ya all. Thanks for the support and encouragement! You guys rock! Have a Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
